Angel
by Roy Renard
Summary: Secuela de Road to the Master League, tercera parte de Shaymin, Traveling Partner. Aquí es donde todo se conecta. La parte final de la trilogía; las venganzas, un romance y el odio. Todos los secretos girarán alrededor de un ángel dragón llamado Phoenix.
1. Ciudadela: Engaño

Angel

I

Habían transcurrido casi quinientos años desde que un incidente así ocurría. Todo había iniciado gracias a esa familia de cazadores. ¿Lo recuerdas? Nuestros amigos, nuestro pueblo desaparecía poco a poco. Los humanos nos estaban exiliando… pero tú seguías fiel al amo. Decías que era el más noble de ellos y que estaba haciendo lo posible para ayudarnos. Pero a esa ayuda jamás la conocimos.

Tú seguías tan encantadora y leal, tan optimista, tan hermosa e inteligente, y aunque su guerra también nos mataba tú intentabas defenderlo. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Sigues sin arrepentirte? De no haber sido por sus estúpidas peleas nuestro destino hubiera cambiado, seguramente. Quizá si el amo, a quien tanto quisiste, no se hubiera involucrado en éso, los cazadores no nos hubieran… cazado. En fin, sé que lo que hicimos fue lo correcto, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Nuestro pueblo nos lo ha agradecido todo este tiempo. Éso me hace muy feliz. Estarlos cuidando a todos, como si se tratara de la familia que siempre quisimos en vida. Me encantaría que te pasaras por aquí más seguido, para extender nuestras alas y competir en las carreras por los volcanes, como lo hacíamos antes… recuerdo que siempre fuiste un poco más lenta. Sin ofender.

¿Sabes? Recientemente me he dedicado a matar el tiempo, vigilando las ruinas por las cuales podemos gozar de estas tierras. Las paredes agrietadas, los charquitos que se formaban por las goteras; todo sigue ahí, como en el día-

Últimamente el clima ha estado muy extremo por aquí. Cuando no hay huracanes caen tremendas tormentas… y los tornados. No dudo que sea obra de los grandes líderes de nuestro mundo. Algo le está pasando al gran Palkia… como te decía: la última vez que pasó algo así fue durante esa guerra. Por ello estoy muy preocupado; por ti, por mí, por todos. Si vas a regresar pronto, más te vale que seas precavida. Un camuflaje sería lo ideal. Yo lo he estado usando por si las dudas (excepto ya sabes cuál). Ojalá te des cuenta pronto de que no te hará ningún bien quedarte allá. Los humanos siguen tan hostiles como siempre, y con mayor razón ante lo que está sucediendo. Presiento que ellos tuvieron algo qué ver. Es una corazonada.

Como sea, me despido. En serio espero que regreses pronto. Debo ocuparme de este asunto lo más pronto posible. Ya sabes, para poder andar más tranquilo.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todavía me pregunto cómo es que fuimos a parar a este lugar. Hay tantas lagunas de por medio. Apenas desperté y lo primero que vi fueron los rayos anaranjados del alba cerniéndose sobre un sendero gris. Habían árboles tan coloridos y tan llenos de vida como nunca había visto en mi vida. Eran verdes y frescos, agitaban sus ramas repletas de hojas con el ligero soplar del viento, aunque el tinte rojizo del sol de la madrugada pintaba a la gran mayoría de los pinos.

Me sentí aliviado con sólo ver el panorama. Al menos ya había regresado a mi verdadero ser… me levanté para buscar alguna pista o indicio que me dijera dónde estaba, aunque sólo bastó con que diera unos pasos por el sendero para toparme con el viejo Roy Foster, tan campante e interesado en una planta que examinaba detenidamente.

—Ah, qué bueno que ya despiertas.—saludó sin apartar su atención de la planta.—Jamás creí que encontraría _Rooibos _por aquí. Después de todo, es originaria de Sudáfrica…

—Eh… me alegro, pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí…? O mejor dicho, ¿qué es este lugar?—le eché un vistazo al horizonte, donde el camino continuaba extendiéndose, flanqueado por los árboles que terminaron por ocultarlo. Había un aire muy extraño por aquí. No había señas de vida inteligente a la redonda.

—Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro. La noche anterior, por fin nuestro villano se dignó a presentarse. Al menos podríamos llamarnos afortunados por ser los primeros en haber sobrevivido a dos de sus abrasadores ataques. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.—mientras el muchacho explicaba, se tomó la libertad de cortar las espigadas hojas de la planta del té con desinteresada selección.—Supongo que la distorsión de las dimensiones nos ha llevado a este lugar.

—O sea, a una dimensión paralela—deduje con pequeña consternación. Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Parece que el Arceus debilitado nos ha atraído a este lugar.—una de las hojas de _Rooibos_ tenía cierta imperfección, así que la botaron de inmediato. Al parecer, Roy ya había recolectado suficientes hojas secas como para una semana de té gratuito. A decir verdad, yo prefiero el café… creo que los ingleses no pueden vivir sin el té (aunque jamás me haya paseado por allá).

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde puedan estar los demás?—pregunté, recordando de pronto a mis compañeros que se hallaban en ese instante en el que Ho-Oh atacó de nuevo.

—Por lo que sé, pueden hallarse del otro lado de este mundo muriéndose de hambre…

—¿Qué?

—O tal vez están perdidos, como nosotros. Será mejor que comencemos con el trabajo—el Campeón de Hoenn se guardó las hojas desecadas en los bolsillos del saco blanco y se puso a caminar por el sendero con paso decidido. Poco después me percaté de que había perdido todas mis Pokébolas (y no se diga de Shaymin, que nunca va en una).—Yo tampoco traigo a mis Pokémon, pero no me extrañaría encontrarlos por aquí. ¿Ves?

—Hay alguien ahí, ¿no?—me esforcé por intentar identificar la figura de una criatura que se asomó por entre un arbusto, después de una hora de caminata improductiva. El sendero parecía no tener fin, ni tampoco los árboles a sus costados, por lo que la aparición de algún ser vivo significaba una esperanzadora noticia. Quién sabe dónde quedaba la civilización más cercana.

—Es un Abra—murmuró Roy, deteniéndose de pronto. Sí, era uno de esos psíquicos que están dormidos todo el tiempo, característico por su baja estatura, sus orejas que recordaban a un Mew y su cola con la punta hacia arriba. Parecía intentar ocultarse tras el tronco de uno de los árboles. Ignorando las señas de Foster, me acerqué con cautela hacia el Abra, quien, en reacción, desapareció antes de que me encontrara a cinco metros de él. Si algo detesto de esos Pokémon psíquicos es que son muy escurridizos.

Como fue una causa perdida, volteé hacia atrás para apreciar ahora a un Espeon adentrándose a un arbusto, algo así como a mi izquierda. Mi compañero también lo notó, pero, igualmente, hizo caso omiso, suspirando y utilizando su mano como visera para lograr apreciar algo más interesante a lo lejos. Si había Pokémon cerca, entonces debía encontrarse un entrenador próximo. Pensé que no perdería nada si me ponía a curiosear por entre los árboles, pero de pronto sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza; tan fuerte que me derribaron. ¡Eran ellos! Nos habían estado vigilando. ¿Qué pretendían?

Me levantaron mágicamente. No podía mover ni un dedo, y las imágenes se vieron muy difusas. Era una tropa de seis Grumpigs que utilizaron sus poderes para llevarme hacia la entrada de lo que parecía una gran ciudadela de plata que apareció de la nada. Cuando me recuperé de la Confusión que me lanzaron aún no me podía mover, por lo que no pude apreciar la situación de Roy Foster detrás de mí, aunque muy seguramente sufría lo mismo. Me levitaron sin siquiera verme a los ojos o algo por el estilo… No obstante, era fascinante la imagen del lugar que estaba ante mí. Los árboles se habían esfumado de pronto y el panorama era el de una cordillera irregular e imponente, todo muy oscuro porque ya era noche. Una noche nublada que escondía el brillo de la luna. Hasta ahora comprendía que el paisaje anterior había sido sólo una ilusión. Habían estado jugando con nosotros desde el principio…

Sólo un árbol se conservó, perdido en una de las colinas más bajas, al oeste, mientras que, al este, se veía un extraño riachuelo que provenía del deshielo de las montañas más lejanas. Parecía que haría mucho frío de pronto… pero, oh, la ciudadela era impactante. Su docena de edificios menores, todos ellos grises y almenados, con sus esplendorosos arcos. Luego, a medida que avanzábamos por el escarpado terreno, se vieron las torres cuadrangulares que estaban posadas a los pies de la montaña más ancha. Habían más edificios que se anteponían a una muralla que conducía a la construcción principal, flanqueada por místicas cúpulas. Ésta llevaba un techo singularmente puntiagudo, de aspecto algo siniestro, incluso, como rodeado por las oscuras nubes del terror. Mas, excluyendo a nuestros captores, no pude ver a algún otro ser en las afueras de la fortaleza. Ahora me preguntaba qué sucedería con nosotros.

Los Grumpigs no dejaban de hacerme flotar, ni tampoco me quitaron las ataduras invisibles. Atravesamos las rocas hasta llegar al sendero de la muralla y, de ahí, a la cúpula cardinal, seguramente colocada en la sección más alta de la cordillera. Lo que alcanzaron a ver mis móviles pupilas fue el formidable terreno a la lejanía. Estábamos muy, pero muy por encima del nivel que se consideraría "normal". Apenas nos acercamos a las grandes puertas y los Grumpigs las hicieron abrirse sin ningún problema.

El interior mostraba un corredor de fachada sobria y finísima. Las ventanas en las paredes dejaban pasar la luz azulada del exterior, donde la luna apenas se dejaba ver. El suelo parecía recién pulido; reluciente e impecable. Habían numerosas columnas de oro sosteniendo la estructura y, en la parte media del pasillo, se exhibían extrañas estatuas de mármol. Todas ellas mostraban a un Alakazam en posiciones no muy diferentes unas de otras: levitando (¡y la estatua flotaba de verdad!), de pie, sosteniendo dos cucharas en alto, entre otras. Apenas pude echarles un vistazo porque continuamos avanzando hasta la siguiente puerta que daba paso a una estancia principal, tan elegante como el corredor, sólo que más grande e iluminada por antorchas que sostenían llamas multicolor.

Había una gran barra con grabados espirales, con una docena de Pokémon psíquicos detrás de ellas: dos Kadabras, un Gallade que cuchicheó algo con una Gardevoir en cuanto hicimos nuestra aparición, más Grumpigs, un Wobbufet cuya mente parecía no estar presente en ese momento, un Hypno, un Mr. Mime y, en el centro, como el más importante de todos, un Alakazam con una inusual expresión en la cara. Parecía muy sonriente y sólo mostraba dos líneas curvas como ojos cerrados, tal como un Abra. Y hablando de Abras, él y el Espeon que vimos anteriormente estaban sentados frente a mí, como vigilándome minuciosamente. Quizá estaban leyendo mi mente.

Los Grumpigs me dejaron caer, aún sin exentarme de la inmovilidad y poco después se escuchó a alguien bajar con el mismo estrépito detrás de mí. El Gallade de la concurrencia ante nosotros se sobresaltó en cuanto vio a mi compañero detrás… ¿Acaso era un conocido…?

—¡Humanos! ¡Nos lo advirtieron!—uno de los Kadabras se atrevió a romper el silencio al fin. No sé qué daba más miedo; lo que podría sucedernos con esta civilización de psíquicos, o el rostro inmutable y siempre sonriente del Alakzam, que, seguramente, era el líder de aquel concejo. Esa expresión feliz comenzaba a perturbarme.

—Yo digo que nos deshagamos de ellos antes de que se puedan recuperar, ¡rápido!—sugirió el Hypno sin mover la boca siquiera.

—Sí, hay qué hacer algo al respecto. Los humanos son peligrosos. Ya nos lo advirtió Phoenix—concordaron varios miembros. Sólo el Abra, el Espeon, Gallade y el líder Alakazam seguían sin decir algo. Ah, y también el Wobbufet.

—Muy bien, qué grata sorpresa.—saludó el Alakazam sin abrir los ojos todavía.—Soy Sagius, encantado. Y bienvenidos sean, humanos, a mi próspera ciudad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Bien, ya está. Primer capítulo de _Angel. _Ojalá les guste… espero.


	2. Santuario: Shaymin

II

(Santuario)

Dicen que cuando algo te inquieta mucho debes sacártelo del pecho. Y fue hasta el momento en el que más lo necesitaba… cuando encontré ese extraño lugar con sus extraños pergaminos que escriben mágicamente todo lo que piensas. Nunca antes había escrito algo… tal vez se deba al hecho de que no tengo pulgares. Como sea, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para dejar plasmado lo que siento…

Hasta hace unos días comencé a preguntarme si… bueno, si soy feo. Hasta ese desgraciado de Mew tuvo pareja alguna vez. ¿Y yo? Pues este incidente no pudo haber llegado en un momento más oportuno. Ya llevo un par de semanas aquí y me han vuelto a alzar como el líder de un pueblo. Tal vez soy un imán de civilizaciones sin un mandatario o algo así. Todavía me acuerdo del humilde Ashtar. ¡Ah, fueron tiempos bonitos! Aunque éso sólo haya durado como una semana. Para ese entonces estaba seguro de lo que yo era. Mi entrenador me había convencido de que yo era su compañero y amigo más importante. Yo estaba seguro de mí mismo, estaba seguro de que no tendría problema alguno si me proponía a buscar una pareja. Pero ahora no sé quién soy. No sé qué clase de destino tengo asignado.

Me encontré con un santuario aún más increíble que Ashtar. En cuanto llegué a este lugar me sentí como en casa. Como en el hogar que alguna vez tuve. Los lugareños me hicieron su líder sin dudarlo un segundo y me presentaron con el gran maestro de todas las tierras. Según ésto, se llamaba Phoenix y me encomendó la misión de cuidar una curiosa pieza de piedra. Me advirtió también que una maldición caería sobre mí si les soltaba la dichosa Placa a los humanos. No me importó mucho por el momento. Sólo estaba seguro de que algún día Kai vendría por mí, como siempre lo había hecho, y que no le interesaría un insignificante trozo de algo, si es que él o sus amigos eran los humanos de los que hablaba ese dragón.

Pasando a otro tema, esos incendios son detestables. ¿Soy feo por las cicatrices? Esas horribles cicatrices que me dejó el Rayo de Hielo y el incendio de hace once años no me han dejado en paz. Pero todo se me olvidó cuando la conocí. A ella la habían coronado como la líder de las Torres en los Cielos, donde viven las aves. Todavía no entiendo cómo le hizo para ganar el respeto de todos esos pájaros. Tal vez eran sus flores tan vivas y olorosas. Las mías no eran nada al lado suyo. El césped de mi lomo se había alborotado y resecado, mientras que el suyo estaba tan bien cuidado, tan vívido. Apenas la conocí y me di cuenta de la cantidad de seguidores y amigos fieles con los que contaba. Era maravillosa… no había alguien que se resistiera a su gracia, a su personalidad o a su talento para dirigir a un pueblo o planear por los aires.

Sin embargo, lo extraño es que ella fue la que me encontró, la que se fijó en mí. En ese entonces yo ni siquiera sabía que existía. Ella mi visitó un día y me sonrió. Se fijó en mis flores descoloridas y en las hierbas que cargaba sobre mí, todas descuidadas y me dijo que yo sería un extraordinario líder. No sé si fue porque acababa de llegaba a este lugar y apenas me daba cuenta de dónde estaba, pero no aprecié mucho sus halagos en ese momento, desgraciadamente. Creí que recibiría la visita de los demás líderes y que me pondrían en alto… No obstante, ¿qué fue lo que le gustó de mi estúpido ser? Una chica tan linda y decidida, tan ingeniosa y popular. ¡Vaya que tenía su temperamento! Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Pero no la valoré. ¿Qué demonios me vio a mí, un desdichado sin talento? De seguro ella era mucho mejor que yo en lo que hacía. Seguramente era más rápida, más lista, más fuerte… más feliz, con un sueño y una motivación en la mente. Me visitó diariamente durante la primera semana. Me decía que tenía talento como para ser un Pokémon grande en un futuro, me sonreía y charlábamos de una que otra tontería. También tenía a un entrenador del que se separó después de un extraño incidente, y confiaba en que vendría por ella pronto, igual que yo. Le di las gracias por su apoyo… pero no lo valoré. ¡No lo valoré!

Fue hasta la siguiente semana cuando mi cabeza andaba por las nubes (literal y figurativamente, por cierto). Sí, estaba seguro de que yo sería grande. Estaba seguro de que yo era poderoso y que los del pueblo que me asignaron me apoyaban hasta el final. Me había sentido tan motivado como nunca. Volé hacia los cielos para visitarla. Como siempre, estaba rodeada de las aves y de sus amigos que la admiraban. Comandaba una excursión en busca de espléndidos tesoros y de los manjares más exquisitos que supuestamente se ubicaban en el peligroso Mar de los Fantasmas. Me miró y me sonrió. Esperaba con ansia a que me hablara y me dijera lo grande que era, pero eso ya no volvió a ocurrir. Intenté imitarla más tarde; me estaba inspirando para llevar a los míos a alguna tierra peligrosa y lejana con grandes tesoros. Oí hablar de las Montañas de los Dragones y, sin cuestionarlo, junté a mis propios seguidores y embarcamos hacia los territorios desconocidos. Ella me siguió y me miró de lejos, sin volver a hablarme nunca más. Aún así, sentí su inspiración…

¡Pero fui un tonto! ¡Un grandísimo imbécil! Lo eché a perder todo. Los dragones se enfurecieron, sobre todo el gran Rayquaza, y se llevaron a varios de los míos. Nunca se volvió a saber de ellos. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado en semejante locura? ¿Cómo diablos llegué a tocar fondo? Tan buena impresión que tuvo de mí todo mi pueblo y, en especial, ella… Observó cómo me hundía en el fango del fracaso, lenta e inocentemente. Sabía que no podía ser tan talentoso como ella. Los demás Pokémon de hierbas entendieron que se trató de un accidente y me disculparon… pero las cosas ya no volvieron a ser las mismas. Ya nadie me habló. Apenas me visitaban en el Gran Árbol. Y a pesar de todo, ella no me dejó, mas nuestro distanciamiento fue notable. Me percaté de cómo bajaba de las nubes para observarme, de un punto más lejano cada vez. No volvió a hablarme. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Pequé de inconsciente, de soberbio? ¿Acaso no valoré el apoyo de los que intentaron acercarse a mí? Estoy triste… más que nunca. Espero que Kai llegue pronto. Deseo irme ya y olvidarme de todo lo que pasó… olvidarme de ella.

No me importa en lo absoluto lo que signifique esa tablilla verde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Sí, bueno. Lamento estar haciendo capítulos demasiado cortos y poco relacionados por el momento, pero por acá casi no tengo tiempo (hermanos necios, padres autoritarios, una sola PC para toda la familia…). Igual que Shaymin, detesto el momento por el que estoy pasando. Necesito una caminata bajo la luz de la luna y aire fresco (muy fresco). Prometo intentar no hacer las cosas tan aburridas como últimamente. Saludos.


	3. Ciudadela: Trampas

II

(Santuario, Segundo día)

Oí a los humanos alguna vez decir que esto se llamaba _diario_. Al principio creí que esto de hablarte a ti mismo era cosa de zafados, la verdad. Pero es un alivio, un gran, gran alivio. Dejar tus pensamientos grabados para leerlos después y reírse y decir: "Ja, ja, todavía me acuerdo de cuando era un fracasado." El problema es cuando la persona inadecuada encuentra las memorias de uno… Especialmente, ella…

Flare. Ése es su nombre. No lo sabía hasta este día. Jamás se lo había preguntado ni me lo había dicho. Lo conocí por otros medios. A veces me avergüenzo de espiarla de lejos, escuchar las conversaciones de sus amigos… ¿pero acaso ella no hacía lo mismo? Sí, todavía me visita, aunque apenas la puedo ver ya. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso algo que le dije le incomodó? ¿O fue algo que hice? Ah, sí… el accidente en las montañas. Supongo que si le hubiera sucedido a otro sujeto no me habría dejado otra impresión que la de un perdedor. Y éso me siento y me seguiré sintiendo por un buen tiempo.

Creo que me estoy enamorando. Pero ni siquiera sé qué clase de amor es. De amistad, de familia, de romance… Alguna vez pensé en mandarle un poema, de ésos que mandan los humanos enamorados… Pero creo que no estoy hecho para estas cosas; apenas pensé en ello y las palabras me empalagaron y me sentí un tonto. Creo que los poemas hacen sentir a la gente tonta. Mas no hay nada que te haga sentir más tonto que intentar llamar la atención. Y eso es lo que he hecho por el momento. Pensé en mandarle notas. Una de disculpas por mi falta de talento, o quizás una de disculpas por lo que sea que hice mal.

¿Y cómo demonios pensé en mandarle un poema si ni siquiera me he atrevido a volver a hablarle? Tal vez sólo fue amigable conmigo, como lo es con todos los demás. Tal vez sólo vio que no era alguien muy interesante ni especial y me dejó de hablar. Tal vez sólo le llamó un poco la atención el hecho de que somos de la misma especie y después se ocupó de sus asuntos importantes. Después de todo, seguramente es alguien con sueños y muchas aspiraciones. ¿Qué impresión habrá tenido de mí al principio? ¿Pensó en mí como un amigo…? ¿Por qué dejó de hablarme?

¿Por qué me da tanto miedo volver a hablar con ella? Sea lo que sea, me he dado cuenta de que es difícil olvidarla. Quizá imposible. Quiero decir, fue la primera en apoyarme. Nunca había sentido el respaldo de alguien (excepto de Kai o sus amigos, pero los humanos no cuentan). ¿Debería atreverme a lanzarle, aunque sea, una indirecta? ¿Y si me ignora? ¿Acaso no se le llama "ignorar" lo que han estado haciendo todos conmigo durante este tiempo? Hasta Kai me ignora de vez en cuando. Ahora ella y todos me ignoran. No sé qué sentir, si rencor o tristeza. No sé qué creer… Si hay un momento ideal para que él aparezca es ahora. Al menos así me sentiré un poco más importante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ciudadela, Primer día)

—Por favor, pónganse cómodos. Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer después de semejante viaje que tuvieron.—el tal Sagius aún no abría sus ojos. Las rendijas que los sustituían continuaban convexas y su diminuta boca, igual.

De inmediato, nuestras ataduras invisibles se disiparon al tiempo que la media docena de Grumpigs que nos estaban escoltando hicieron una reverencia y salieron ordenadamente por la puerta, cerrándola con sus poderes mentales.

—Tengo unas palabras para el líder.—dijo Roy, detrás de mí.

Yo me frotaba las muñecas y movía el resto de los músculos después del entumecimiento.

—¡Humano insolente! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle al senado de esa manera?—saltó uno de los Kadabras. Esos sujetos comenzaban a irritarme.

—Está bien.—lo tranquilizó Sagius. Éste levitó sin que nadie se lo hubiera esperado hasta quedar frente a mi compañero de atrás.—Yo soy el líder de esta maravillosa ciudad. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la cual recibimos esta inusual visita?

—Por supuesto que la hay—contestó Roy con postura serena. Notó cómo el Gallade que seguía detrás de la barra le hacía señas aunque yo seguía sin poder reconocerlo. ¿Acaso es uno de nuestros compañeros? ¿Le habrá pasado lo que a mí el año pasado? Hasta donde sabía, los viajes interdimensionales eran muy peligrosos y podían significar algún accidente como ése.—Hemos venido por la Placa Mental. Sé que usted la tiene.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar éso?—rió el Alakazam.

—Pues su pared—esta vez no fui yo, ni Roy Foster. Era una voz conocida que había llegado discretamente hasta esa sala.

—¡Hey, llamen a seguridad! Otro humano anda suelto—gritó desesperadamente el segundo Kadabra.

—Oh, señores. No será necesario. Venimos en paz—dijo Terry Adams en respuesta. Una nueva incógnita se sumaba a la lista: ¿cómo demonios había llegado Terry hasta acá sin haber sido notado? Pero su llegada significaba un gran alivio. Al menos ya teníamos un respaldo más.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero… ¡qué gusto me da verte!—le dije como saludo. Como esperaba, me ignoró, y con sus manos en los bolsillos, dio unos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con Sagius.

Regresando al tema de la pared, la mayoría volteamos al muro frontal, en donde una serie de símbolos concéntricos rodeaban una pieza rectangular de color rosa. Era justo lo que buscábamos.

—¡Señor, por ningún motivo se la dé! Phoenix advirtió…

—Sí, claro. Advirtió que no podíamos entregar nuestra Placa así como así.—sonrió Sagius, haciendo aparecer un par de cucharas entre sus manos.—Bueno, humanos. He oído que su raza es inteligente. Hacía mucho que no organizaba una competencia intelectual por aquí…

—¡Pero señor! ¿Está dispuesto a apostar el símbolo de nuestra ciudad? ¡Recuerde que si las Placas llegan a faltar nuestro mundo será destruido!

—¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidad?—preguntó el Alakazam con lo que, de haber sido otra criatura menos peculiar, hubiera sido indignación.

—¡Yo digo que los castiguemos!—propuso el Hypno.

—¡Sí! ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo!—el concejo entero, a excepción del Gallade y la Gardevoir se levantaron y clamaron con cierta tonada rítmica.

—Rick, Sally, gracias por guardar la compostura.—dijo Sagius, dirigiéndose al par.—El resto será castigado por su salvaje actitud.—los miembros se pararon en seco ante el gesto sonriente del Alakazam. ¡Guau, ésa era una nueva forma de regañar! No sabía si ese sujeto estaba de nuestra parte o sólo intentaba engañarnos. Pero ese nombre que mencionó… me pareció familiar… ¿acaso era él…?—¿Qué les parece una apuesta? El que pierda queda al servicio del ganador.

—¿Exactamente en qué consistirá la prueba?—pregunté con la mayor desconfianza posible. Tal vez era una trampa.

—Será pan comido, ya verán. Le haré una pregunta a cada quien. Ganan si la contestan correctamente. Podrán quedarse con la Placa Mental y quedaré a sus servicios—entonces su sonrisa se volvió malévola y sombría antes de continuar.—Fallen y se convertirán en mis esclavos mentales de por vida. ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Puedo ir al baño?—¿qué clase de prueba era ésa? Simplemente haría una especie de examen y ya. O sea, todo dependía de nosotros. Si ganábamos o perdíamos, el resultado sería nuestra culpa. Vi cómo el Alakazam hacía flotar sus cucharas para enchinarse sus largos bigotes, flotando en el aire con los pies cruzados, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una sesión de meditación.

El Gallade nos guió un ojo, pero los demás nos lanzaron la mirada más artera que pudieron. De pronto me di cuenta del verdadero problema: yo. Si me hacía alguna pregunta de cálculo diferencial o física cuántica, estaría convirtiéndome en el más grande perdedor de la historia. Terry y Roy confían en mí. Bueno, la verdad, dudo que lo hagan. Pero debo demostrar de qué estoy hecho. Estoy seguro de que no soy ningún tarado.

—Tú serás el primero—Sagius señaló al indiferente Terry Adams. Supongo que como es psíquico, puede percibir nuestras mentes o algo por el estilo. Por éso no necesita abrir los ojos para distinguirnos.—Bien, matemáticas… supongamos que hay quince árboles del mismo grosor, situados a igual distancia unos de otros, a un lado del río. Ahora supongamos que un Magikarp pasa nadando a una velocidad constante por el río y tarda 10 minutos en recorrer del primer árbol al décimo árbol… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en pasar los quince árboles?

Y cuando me refería a problemas de cálculo diferencial o física cuántica, me refería precisamente a esa clase de problemas. ¡Cómo hacían que me doliera la cabeza! Hacen que me acuerde de la escuela. Pero… analizándolo bien, no parecía tan complicado. Si tardó diez minutos en recorrer 10 árboles, entonces va a tardar quince minutos en recorrer 15 árboles… ¿Acaso no es demasiado fácil como para ser verdad? De seguro hay una trampa por ahí.

A Terry sólo le tomó un par de minutos contestar, seguro de su procedimiento.

—Hay una distancia de nueve troncos entre el primero y el décimo—comenzó, concentrándose con los ojos cerrados.—Eso significa que realmente está recorriendo nueve árboles en diez minutos. Eso equivale a un minuto y un noveno por unidad… Algo así como un minuto con 6.6 segundos. Si multiplicamos ésto por las 14 unidades que se necesitan recorrer, tendremos 14 minutos con 92 segundos, osea 15 minutos con 32 segundos y más les vale que contesten bien sus preguntas—amenazó Terry como finalización, dirigiéndose repentinamente hacia Roy y a mí. Durante unos segundos creí ver el rostro del Alakazam disgustándose, aunque su sonrisa ganó y conservó la postura. Algunos miembros del concejo parecían realmente molestos, pero el Gallade brincó de alegría. Al terminar de hablar, y sin esperar la aprobación de Sagius, Terry fue a tumbarse al pie de un poste con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, como meditando.

Bueno, tendré que agradecerle por sacarnos de ésta. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, la verdad.

—Excelente respuesta. Puedo asegurar incluso que fue más ágil que muchos de los aquí presentes—bromeó Sagius, sosteniendo la punta de uno de sus bigotes y jugueteando con ella.—Uhm… sigues tú, humano del sombrero.—sentí que el corazón casi se me salía por la garganta. Podía sentir sus latidos hasta en las partes del cuerpo que no debían percibir los latidos del corazón. Si me toca una pregunta como la que le hicieron a Terry… no sé qué demonios voy a hacer. Por suerte, todavía tenía tiempo para agudizar mi mente, pues era turno de Roy Foster… oh, no lo lograré…

—Muy bien, camarada.—Sagius se volteó de cabeza para plantear la pregunta de nuestro compañero. Ese Alakazam daba la impresión de ser alguna especie de chimpancé juguetón. Extraño… no sé por qué recordé la ocasión que conocí al Mew de Roy el año pasado. Una coincidencia, tal vez.—Observa con atención a mi honorable cónclave de concejeros. Como políticos que son, se especializan en las trampas y en los engaños.—percibí la molestia en los rostros de todos ellos (excepto del Gallade, por supuesto. Parecía que él estaba más nervioso que nosotros). Creo que por algo dicen que "la verdad no peca pero incomoda".—Los diputados son los más honestos. Siempre dicen la verdad. Pero mis senadores son soberbios y siempre mienten. ¡Vamos, pregúntale a uno de ellos de qué gabinete son!

Roy Foster se frotó la barbilla, pensando en qué clase de trampa le habían puesto a su problema. Se acercó al primer Kadabra, con el Alakazam de cabeza tras de él, y preguntó: "Diputado o Senador". El primer Pokémon estaba muy enfadado y no estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Sagius le lanzó una de sus cucharas a la cabeza y su subordinado gruñó, y respondió refunfuñando en voz tan baja que fue irreconocible lo que dijo.

—¿Qué dijo?—grité, intentando ayudar.

—Dijo que es un senador—declaró el Hypno con poco interés.

—¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!—canturreó el Wobuffet, hablando por primera vez.

—¿Y cuál es la pregunta?—intervine ahora, confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ah, sí! La pregunta es… ese Wobuffet, mi leal servidor… ¿es un diputado o un senador?

—Roy, sólo pregúntale.—sugerí. Él lo intentó con cierta desconfianza, ante una risita del Alakazam, que seguía con los bigotes de cabeza. Fue extraño, porque el curioso Wobuffet permaneció quieto sin poner atención en lo que pasaba otra vez. Entonces ésa era la prueba… ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo vamos a saber? Todo eso ya estaba planeado, seguro… Debe haber alguna clase de pista en los eventos. Roy Foster debe darse cuenta.

—Es más fácil de lo que creí—dijo él casi de inmediato, haciendo que los miembros del concejo se pusieran de pie con incredulidad. Ahora era su turno de mandar la sonrisa.—Supongamos que él—señaló al Kadabra, que recargaba su cabeza en la mano—es un senador. Como siempre mienten, él hubiera dicho que es un diputado. Si es un diputado, como siempre dice la verdad, entonces se hubiera identificado a sí mismo como un diputado. De cualquier forma, él no pudo haber dicho que era un mentiroso senador, cosa que afirmó este caballero.—mostró al Hypno con la mano abierta. Al Pokémon le estaba dando un tic en el ojo.—Así que él es el mentiroso. Mi amigo Wobuffet lo supo y lo hizo saber, como el honesto diputado que es. Kai, sólo quedas tú. Sabes que todavía tenemos un camino muy largo por recorrer aquí, así que no podemos perder. Ten fe.

—¡Imposible…! Digo, ¡sorprendente!

—¡Señor, son muy listos! Vamos a perder—Mr. Mime fingió lloriquear. El Gallade estaba más que contento. Todos confiaban en mí. ¡Detesto cargar con la responsabilidad!

Sentía un hormigueo en las manos. Si fallaba, sería nuestro fin a la búsqueda. No tendré la oportunidad de vengar a mis padres ni a ninguna víctima inocente de Team Ultima.

—¡Adelante!—dije, recuperando un poco la seguridad.

—¿Sabías que la confianza es el mejor aliado durante un reto?—sonrió Sagius, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía de que estaba a punto de perder.—Es bueno que recuperes la confianza. Pero en este caso no te servirá de nada, humano. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque no puedes ganar!

El Alakazam enderezó su postura y su sonrisa se borró, aunque las líneas que tenía por ojos continuaban intactas. Hizo aparecer de la nada una pequeña urna de madera con una ranura en la tapa. Ese era el reto final.

—¿Y bien, qué debo hacer?—cuestioné, observando detenidamente la urna y con la guardia en alto, como si el contenedor pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.

—Es fácil. Esta urna contiene dos trozos de papel. Uno de ellos tiene escrita la palabra "Ganador".—hubo un par de risotadas desde el puesto de los senadores. Al parecer, algo que dijo el Alakazam fue muy gracioso… o apestoso.—El otro papel dice "Perdedor". Lo único que debes hacer es sacar el papel de Ganador… ¡y listo! Serás un feliz ganador. Por supuesto, sólo podrás tomar una papeleta. Je, je.

—Esa es la prueba imposible. No hay forma de que gane—oí cuchichear al par de Kadabras. Todos habían recuperado sus ánimos y viceversa. El Gallade mostraba una expresión de desasosiego. ¿Qué andaba tan mal? Estaba esperando una pregunta matemática de formidable dificultad, complicada en sobremanera. Pero esto se reducía a un 50% de probabilidad de ganar. Si tenía de mi lado a la suerte, vencería el reto sin mayor problema… a menos que…

«Es una trampa» advirtió una voz conocida en mi cabeza. Ya no cabía duda: era el Gallade, Rick. Con razón nos había estado apoyando desde el inicio. ¿Pero cómo fue que te transformaste?

«Es algo curioso. Pero ahora escuchad. Cuidaros. Sagius es un tramposo: ambas papeletas contienen la palabra "Perdedor"…» ¡Entonces era éso lo gracioso! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad eso significaba que perderíamos sin importar lo que haga?

—Te estoy esperando—sonrió el Sagius, alargándome la urna. ¿Qué haré, qué haré? No se puede perder… pero todo indica que no puedo ganar.—¿O te vas a rendir, humano?

—Mi buen Kai, todo tiene una solución.—interrumpió Roy, aún confiado. Su mirada indicaba que él también conocía la situación… y extrañamente, parecía contar una forma salir victorioso. ¿Entonces todavía podía salir de ésta, a pesar de las trampas del Alakazam?

Con la mano temblorosa y sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, introduje la mano en la ranura y extraje la condenada papeleta. Los miembros del concejo y su líder, delante de mí, me miraban con expectación. Desdoblé el mensaje y miré con horrible desdicha la palabra "Perdedor".

—¿Y bien, por qué no le muestra al público su resultado? ¿Usted es un "Ganador"? ¿O un "Perdedor"?—todos sus aliados se burlaron descaradamente. Supongo que no encontré la forma de ganar. Supongo que sí, estaba destinado a perder. ¡Pero eso no era justo! Hizo trampa todo el tiempo… Si se lo decía, seguro que me ignorarían todos. Claro, entre serpientes se respaldan.

—¿Y bien, mi buen Kai? Ganaste, ¿cierto?—Roy Foster me guiñó el ojo. ¿Todavía tenía oportunidad, entonces?

Y de inmediato, un rayo de esperanza me encendió la cabeza. Una increíble idea me asaltó. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

—Pues éste es mi resultado—dije. Arrugué la papeleta, y echa bolita, la mostré en alto. La palabra todavía no era visible. Aproveché mi innato talento para actuar y fingir y tropecé a propósito, introduciéndome el papel en la boca. Me apresuré a tragarlo, (¡puaj! Sabía a sudor de Shaymin) me golpeé el pecho y, al final, me disculpé.—Lo siento… no sé qué me dio, pero me tragué mi papeleta ganadora.

—¿Qué?—murmuró Sagius, para después gritar.—¿Quéeeeeeee?

Sus ojos de furia al fin se abrieron. Sabía mejor que nadie que acababa de averiguar la forma de ganar.

—En serio lo siento, señores. Lamento haberme tragado la papeleta con la palabra "Ganador"…

—¡Hey, no es cierto! Te la acabas de tragar… ¿cómo sabremos que dices la verdad?—reclamó el Kadabra.

—Simple. Me acerqué a la levitante urna, contigua al Alakazam que estaba por arrancarse los bigotes, diciendo una y otra vez: "No, no puede ser". Saqué con la confianza que me hizo falta el papel restante, lo desdoblé y lo mostré en alto al senado. La palabra que se leía: "Perdedor"—El señor Sagius dijo que había una papeleta con la palabra "Ganador" y otra con la palabra "Perdedor". Como bien pueden ver, señores, la papeleta que restaba era la del Perdedor, por lo tanto…

—La papeleta que escogió y luego se tragó era la del Ganador—completó Roy, juntando las manos con serenidad. Terry parecía ignorar a todos, pero seguramente también festejó nuestra primera victoria.—A menos claro, que el líder nos haya mentido a todos, lo cual, por supuesto, es imposible. ¿Verdad?

—¡Oh, claro! El jefe no es ningún mentiroso—se apresuró a decir el concejo, temerosos de que el Alakazam, que se hallaba tendido en el piso, sufriendo su derrota, les reprimiera su hipotética insolencia.

—Bien hecho, Kai—nos dimos un apretón de manos. Me sentí orgulloso por lo que habíamos logrado: Por haber superado un buen obstáculo (aunque probablemente no sea el más difícil que tendremos), por estar cada vez más cerca del pobre Arceus y más lejos del fin del mundo que planeaba Team Ultima.

—Lo prometido es deuda—antes de que nada más ocurriera, Sagius ya se había puesto de pie, con su habitual sonrisa y ojos de rendija. Ésa sí que fue una rápida recuperación. La Placa Mental se desprendió del grabado concéntrico del muro, para la inconformidad del senado y flotó directo hacia nuestras manos.—De hoy en adelante, me pongo a su servicio, oh, extraordinarios humanos.

Sagius se arrodilló frente a nosotros. No supimos que hacer.

—¡Pero señor! ¿Qué será de nuestra ciudad?—replicó la Gardevoir, acercándose a su superior.

—Ya conocen el procedimiento de elección. La democracia, como lo hacían nuestros ancestros. Somos un pueblo de intelectuales, y creo que cualquiera de ustedes es capaz de guiar adecuadamente a mi gente.—Sagius le sonrió a su compañera. Al parecer las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que se esperaba. Ya no hubo castigo para los miembros del concejo, aunque cada uno se votó a sí mismo. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Rick se nos unió de inmediato, y dijo que estaba dispuesto a colaborar con el Plan B. Aseguró que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto ser un Gallade temporalmente. Al menos el grupo se volvía a formar. Todavía no encontramos una razón lógica por la cual él fue transformado y Terry, Roy, y yo, no. De todos modos no era tan malo. Recuerdo con cierta nostalgia cuando me ocurrió a mí… no me hubiera incomodado que ocurriera una vez más.

En fin, con el reclutamiento del líder de los psíquicos, dejamos la ciudadela casi instantáneamente. Sagius nos juró lealtad y nos prometió no cuestionar las razones por las cuales buscamos las Placas de Arceus, diciendo que, de seguro, estaban en buenas manos. Aunque eso sí: advirtió que había alguien malvado detrás de todo esto. Alguien que impediría nuestro objetivo a toda costa. Su nombre: Phoenix.

Como sea, ya estaba extrañando las aventuras al aire libre. Sin ellas, ¿qué sería de mi vida aburrida? Las nuevas experiencias no podían ser dañinas. Así que Terry Adams, Roy Foster, Ricardo Gonzáles, Sagius, el nuevo miembro y yo, nos dirigimos a la siguiente civilización, a donde indicara el destino: Aldea Enfrentamiento, a varios kilómetros de la ciudadela. Con suerte, tal vez encontremos al resto del grupo que se perdió, en especial a Marie o a Shaymin. Ojalá que sea así.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Y todos vivieron felices por siempre. Bueno, es curioso lo que puede pasar en un viaje. Algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en este capítulo me pasó una vez, en especial lo de los problemas… El papel sabe feo. En fin, saludos.


	4. Aldea: ¡Pelea!

IV

(Santuario, Tercer día)

Y aquí vamos otra vez. Ya se está volviendo costumbre. Es como para que ya me hubiera atrevido y le hubiera hablado. Pero no… No tengo nada que pueda interesarle a una chica como ella. Las cicatrices y mi apariencia poco notoria. Recuerdo cuando tenía unos tres años. Mi madre decía que no debía salir sin cortarme el exceso de césped, y mi hermano siempre me criticaba porque no me crecían las flores de temporada. Ni siquiera hoy me han crecido y espero que nunca crezcan cuando les corresponda. Eso no me diferenciaría de los humanos ésos que se preocupan tanto por su ropa o por las cosas que llevan puestas. Hasta donde tengo entendido, el único propósito de su ropa es cubrirse del frío… y tal vez para no andar desnudos por ahí. No entiendo cómo es que gastan su dichoso dinero en muchas prendas idénticas pero de diferente color… creo que nadie se resiste a la vanidad. Y la vanidad es para llamar la atención, lo sé.

Yo nunca me consideré vanidoso. Prefería meditar y ser libre. Volar es la máxima expresión de libertad. Siempre que vuelo y respiro el aire frío me siento mucho mejor…

Ya sé. Tal vez es porque soy diferente. Por eso no me habla. Sigo pensando que pequé de soberbio. Me sentí tan confiado y alegre que creí que nada podía salir mal… Pero ahora… no sirve de nada que me siga preocupando por Flare. Al fin y al cabo, lleva varios días ignorándome… No, no. Si me ignorara no desperdiciaría ni un poquito de su valioso tiempo todos los días para verme planear a lo lejos. Es lo único que he hecho últimamente. De vez en cuando procuro cuidar que la piedra verde se quede donde debe estar o la dichosa maldición caerá sobre mí. Quién sabe si sea verdad, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hoy vinieron los líderes de los psíquicos al Santuario. Vaya que son soberbios. Siempre presumiendo su intelecto. Son lo más cercano a los humanos que he visto por aquí. Y aclaro, no odio a los humanos. Los aprecio mucho… pero sí detesto algunas de sus costumbres. Fue bastante gratificante ver que Mew no se hallaba con ellos. Por mera curiosidad, me pregunto dónde habrá quedado ese fantoche. Al menos su pequeña me agrada. Ojalá no se eche a perder, como el padre. Bueno, bueno. Ya no quiero pensar más en la familia. Inevitablemente me hará pensar en Flare.

Y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta. No tengo amigos Pokémon. Eso me ocurre cuando quiero se libre. Si soy libre, habré dejado a Kai detrás… pero quedaré solo. Si me quedo con él, estaré renunciando a la gloriosa libertad. Espera, ese Jirachi y la extranjera esa… había algo extraño en ella, pero su Jirachi sí que era amigable. Vaya… ¿quién iba a creer que un sujeto como yo esté pensando en todas estas cosas? Hasta yo me sorprendo a veces.

Por cierto… ella no ha venido a verme hoy. Tal vez se le hizo tarde. Pero confío en que llegará pronto… porque si no, no sé qué voy a hacer. En ese caso todos me estarían ignorando contundentemente. Detesto que me ignoren. Lo detesto mucho. ¿Ahora Flare también me ignora? ¡Lo sabía! Lo había estado haciendo desde hace un buen tiempo. Tal vez jugar con sus aves es más importante que yo. Por supuesto, no lo dudo. ¿Cuándo he sido importante para ella? Creo que estoy empezando a entender a ese humano que intentan detener Kai y los demás. La gente ya no aprecia a las mentes brillantes. ¿Va a apreciarme por encima de su belleza, popularidad y lo que sea que esté haciendo allá arriba? Claro que no. Y ya no me importa que me digan soberbio. Me ignoraron desde que intenté no serlo. Supongo que nada cambiará si lo soy de hoy en adelante…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sendero principal, Segundo día)

Y allí estábamos de nuevo. Sagius, el único lugareño que nos acompañaba, explicaba que ese sendero era único, pues conducía a todos los pueblos (exceptuando los que se encuentran en mar abierto o sobre las nubes), así se podía llegar de una tierra a otra con sólo seguir el camino.

Era un mediodía brillante y soleado. Había un campo que parecía infinito, a ambos lados del sendero, sin señales de civilización cercana. Las verdes irregularidades del terreno eran lo único visible a lo lejos, ocultando la línea gris que nos conduciría a un nuevo horizonte. Sí que hacía calor ya, a diferencia de la noche anterior, cuando estuvimos en tierras más elevadas. Apenas se veían las nubes, moviéndose tan pacíficamente que hasta un cojo las rebasaba. En ese momento deseaba tener los poderes del Alakazam, que levitaba sin tener que poner una sola pata sobre el césped. Sus bigotes ondeaban al ritmo del viento. Al fin éste se dignaba a soplar. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más habrá que esperar para llegar a la tal aldea de la que se hablaba en cuanto partimos.

—A veces lamento que no esté Mew cuando más lo necesitamos.

Al parecer nadie me hizo caso. De Terry Adams éso ya era costumbre. Roy Foster suspiró y Rick volteó hacia atrás. No había nada allá. Sagius apenas y se movió, con su sonrisa tan perturbadora como siempre. Ahora que me acordaba, él prometió estar a nuestro servicio.

—Oye, tú. ¿No puedes tele-transportarnos o algo por el estilo?

—No lo creo. Hace mucho que no visito la aldea.

—Oye, vaya que eres útil…

—Si quieres me voy.—lo detuve en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Sólo llevaba unas pocas horas con nosotros. Podríamos necesitarlo más tarde.

Pero bueno, ¿para qué relato cosas insignificantes? Cuando cruzamos el horizonte que nos era visible hace unos quince minutos encontramos a alguien en medio del camino. Era una Shaymin y le acompañaba un gran Honchkrow. Al principio, inevitablemente, la confundí con mi Shaymin. Ésta era una hembra, y eso lo supe más tarde. Ambos se hallaban como recuperándose de alguna clase de pelea. El olor a chamuscado y diversas manchas negruzcas lo delataban. Extraño… jamás vimos alguna señal de pelea. Aún estando alejados de la escena ésta debió haber sido perceptible. Quién sabe qué habrá pasado. Les ofrecimos nuestra ayuda, aunque el Honchkrow fue el primero en desconfiar de nosotros (los únicos humanos), con la misión natural de proteger a su compañera semiinconsciente.

—No temáis.—dijo Rick lo más amigablemente posible.—No mordemos.

—¿Qué… qué pasó, Jain? ¿Lo… lo logramos?—preguntó la Shaymin con el poco aliento que le restaba. Sus flores eran mucho más coloridas que las de mi Shaymin, ahora que lo notaba… ¿Conocerá el paradero de mi amigo? Repentinamente, ella jadeó, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojillos abiertos. Vio que su amigo Honchkrow meneó la cabeza con consternación, casi sin quererlo, respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho, y ella se desplomó en el acto. Su Gracidea se desprendió delicadamente y su forma cambió en consecuencia. Sentí algo de lástima por ella. Supongo que ése no era el momento para hacerle preguntas.

—Sagius, ¿puedes hacer algo?—pregunté con cierta preocupación, jalándole por el brazo.

El más intranquilo de todos era el Honchkrow, que aparentemente se llamaba Jain. No mostraba tantas heridas como su compañera, por ello permanecía aún de pie. Nuestro Alakazam presumió con serenidad que nadie igualaba sus habilidades médicas, asegurando que la desconocida estaría bien. Jain pintó una sonrisa en su pico de inmediato, aunque no dijo palabra alguna. Sagius hizo alguna especie de movimiento bizarro con sus brazos para ubicar sus palmas sobre el diminuto montículo de césped que representaba a la Shaymin herida y usó el movimiento Recuperar. Las manchas negras y las quemaduras negras que relucían en su piel blanca se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sí, ese Alakazam fue útil después de todo. Hubo varias sonrisas alrededor de la inconsciente criaturilla, pero nos sobresaltamos por la manera súbita en que ella se despertó. Gritó con desesperación algo sobre la tribu de los cielos y Arceus para desmayarse una vez más.

Miré de reojo al Honchkrow, quien cogió entre sus poderosas alas al pequeño bulto floreado.

—Pueden agradecernos después—Sagius pasó a su lado, como sugiriendo que continuáramos avanzando. Personalmente no estaba seguro si era lo adecuado dejar a ese par en medio de la nada. A Terry no pareció importarle, por lo que fue el primero en moverse.

—¿Nos acompañan?—sugerí, apoyado por Rick y Roy.

Antes de partir, observé que nuestros nuevos acompañantes olvidaron la Gracidea, así que aproveché la oportunidad para guardarla yo mismo en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta favorita. Aunque ya estaba seguro de que había dejado de lado esas mañas, la flor podría servir para chantajear… digo; en caso de que no estuvieran dispuestos a cooperar en el futuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Aldea, Segundo día)

El Honchkrow parecía no poder (o no querer) hablar todavía. Nos miró con ojos tristes, pero no hubo respuesta. De todos modos, pretendió seguirnos. Nadie dijo nada hasta un par de horas después, cuando el campo verde y despejado se convertía en un terreno cálido y húmedo. Nos adentrábamos cada vez más a una especie de jungla repleta de palmeras y árboles altos, con una pizca de charcos de lodo. Los troncos y la vegetación se estrechaban entre sí con cada paso que dábamos; las copas de los árboles, las hojas de las palmeras y el suelo fangoso dificultaban la visión y la exploración del área. La negra naricilla de la Shaymin, reposando entre un casco de plumas negras, identificó algo, pues se movía como por su cuenta, aún cuando la criatura continuaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

Era cierto, comenzó a hacerse notorio un olor a leña en plena combustión. La próxima civilización estaba próxima. Me puse alerta, pues, al igual que con la ciudad de los psíquicos, el acercarse a ese lugar podía resultar en un encuentro hostil. Según palabras de Sagius, ésta era una aldea habitada por Pokémon del tipo luchador… bueno, espero que éso no signifique huesos rotos o perder algunos dientes.

—Bien, aquí es.—avisó nuestro Alakazam, dejando de flotar y posando sus inteligentes patas sobre el húmedo plano, justo delante de la solitaria fogata que encontramos. Se frotó uno de los bigotes sin ceder su clásica posición: párpados estrechamente cerrados y una sonrisa misteriosa (quizá siniestra).

Volteé a todos lados en busca de algo interesante o engañoso, pero, como se esperaba… nada aquí y nada allá. Sabía que, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir algo: un ataque hostil por parte de los lugareños, un incendio masivo en la jungla, un monstruo horrible emergiendo del pantano, contiguo a la zona selvática, un Pokémon indefenso siendo atacado y rogando por ayuda… ¿Yo qué sé?

Y como auténticos lugareños estilo aborígenes que componían al grupo, nos asustaron (bueno, a la mayoría) apareciendo de la nada de una forma amenazadora. Era un grupo numeroso de Pokémon antropomorfos, agitando sus brazos y gritando salvajemente.

—¡Castigo! ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo!—los varios Machamp, Breelom, y Primeape se aproximaron a cada uno de nosotros sin que, al parecer, nada pudiera amordazarlos. Excepto, claro, nuestro práctico par de aliados psíquicos que, codo con codo, se juntaron para impedir el ataque. Rick tomó una posición aguerrida, apuntando sus brazos con forma de tonfas hacia los alborotadores. Casi por arte de magia, éstos retrocedieron, como si, desde el principio, no hubieran estado muy convencidos de atacarnos. Se fueron de la manera más inesperada. Parecía una broma, aunque después comprendimos que habían sido convocados de vuelta a su aldea. Tal vez fue el líder de la civilización.

Yo fui quien lideró la exploración hacia los oscuros adentros de la selva, siguiendo el rastro que dejaron los pobladores. Fue una maravilla encontrar el corazón de la civilización junto a un río cristalino. Había árboles de estatura y grosor considerable, comparándolos con el resto, que crecían a partir del enriquecido suelo debajo del suelo. Sobre sus ramas se habían establecido rígidas cabañas desde las cuales vi a algunas familias asomarse, presas de la curiosidad. Se podía apreciar a algunos chicos que interrumpieron sus juegos para huir de nuestra vista, o bien, acercarse para poder vernos mejor. Un Monferno rompió las barreras del misterio, acercándose a mí con lentitud, tocar mi chaqueta favorita y huir de inmediato con paso victorioso, como si hubiera logrado superar el reto máximo. Pronto, nosotros, los tres humanos, significamos la gran fuente de barahúnda en toda la jungla.

Continuamos caminando por el sendero húmedo, intentando ignorar lo que ocurría ante nosotros. Sagius y Rick permanecieron con la guardia en alto, por si algún percance ocurría de pronto. Algunas estructuras complejas de piedra se hicieron visibles poco a poco, cubiertas de lianas, hierbas y flores, recordando a alguna civilización perdida del Amazonas o algo parecido. Encontramos puentes flojos de madera que permitían a los habitantes cruzar el río, pirámides que iban de la apariencia más sencilla hasta la más imponente y complicada, todas ellas llenas de colores y figuras de Pokémon legendarios. Los primeros habitantes que conocimos (los que habían intentado atacarnos) habían formado una fila ordenada que nos guiaba hasta la pirámide principal, rodeada de los árboles más colosales y torcidos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Me percaté de cómo un grupo de jóvenes sin evolucionar todavía nos espiaban a estas alturas. Era lógico. Sus casas todavía abundaban en las alturas, cobijadas por las soberanas copas.

Debo admitir que quedé casi sin aliento al llegar a la parte superior del edificio. Las piernas me dolían de tanto caminar y subir escalones que quise un tiempo para recuperarme. Por su parte, Jain el Honchkrow y la Shaymin dormilona aún nos seguían. Seguramente les sacaríamos las palabras pronto.

La vista desde aquel punto era magnífica, teniendo a dos tótems guardianes con cabezas de piedra que retrataban a un Lucario. Probablemente, uno de esa especie era el líder. Se podía apreciar también a la cascada que originaba al río, naciendo en la cúspide de un muro gigantesco de piedra, la que marcaba las fronteras de la aldea.

Los guerreros del pueblo se detuvieron ante las pesadas puertas de roble que significaban la entrada a su templo más importante. Era la señal para prepararse. El líder podía tener una prueba muy exigente para poder soltarnos su Placa Puño. Mediante una ranura que se abrió en lo alto de los portones, un par de ojos reconocieron a su grupo de guerreros, permitiendo el paso.

En cuanto todos tuvimos acceso a la cámara fría y oscura del interior, las puertas se cerraron, produciendo un sonido muy fuerte, impidiendo el paso de los que nos habían estado siguiendo. Las flamas de una docena de antorchas alrededor de la sala se prendieron (también como por arte de magia) en el acto, mostrando una habitación de piedra con numerosos adornos de madera tallada y piezas de oro tendidos en el suelo, en el área más alejada de la entrada. Más flores se posaban alrededor del trono del líder, ante quien todos los lugareños se reverenciaron. La luz no era suficiente para iluminar el fondo, así que algunas sombras tapaban el rostro del Lucario sentado. Éste se levantó repentinamente, como si hubiera sido víctima de un impulso, aunque ni siquiera así se podían ver claramente sus facciones. Creí que nos daría la bienvenida y se acercaría o algo por el estilo al ya haberse puesto de pie, pero bastaron unos segundos para que volviera a tomar asiento y llamara a uno de sus guerreros con sólo levantar la garra. La incertidumbre de las sombras no evitaron que me diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: susurraba algo al oído del Breloom.

Mientras tanto, Roy Foster observaba con atención cada rincón mal iluminado de la estancia junto a su inseparable amigo, Rick. Rascaban la piedra de los muros y examinaron las hierbas que crecían en éstos. A nadie de los locales pareció importarle por el momento. Estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando las indicaciones de su jefe. Terry Adams bostezó, se estiró con pereza y utilizó la primera pieza ornamental de madera que se encontró como asiento. Por su parte, Sagius se tumbó sobre el piso con su espectral y alegre indiferencia, haciendo aparecer y desaparecer una de sus cucharas. Parecía aburrido. Después, el dúo sin identificación que se coló a nuestro grupo sin siquiera haberse presentado formalmente se tendió en un rincón distante, como temiendo por lo que podría pasar. Jain dejó a su compañera, aún dormida, sobre una bandeja de oro adyacente, suspiró y cerró los ojos para descansar sus alas lastimadas.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!—fue la palabra que resonó una y otra vez en los encerrados alrededores. Los guerreros de la aldea asumieron una nueva formación; un semicírculo del lado opuesto al nuestro, pasando al frente el Hariyama más grande y malo de todos. Golpeaba su palma contra el puño en claro signo de provocación. La idea fue clara rápidamente. Querían que uno de nosotros luchara contra el guerrero más fuerte antes de enfrentarnos con el líder. Para ese entonces, lo ideal hubiera sido establecer que nuestro único objetivo era quedarnos con la Placa, mas el incesante clamor de lucha opacó todos nuestros intentos de razonar con palabras. La lucha era el lenguaje del pueblo.

Por obvias razones, decidimos enviar al siempre bondadoso Sagius que nos juró lealtad. El centro del salón se iluminó en cuanto ambos contrincantes se posaron sobre éste, mostrando una especie de dojo de pelea.

—Tú salir. Tú perder—le advirtió el rudimentario luchador al psíquico. Traducido: la línea que delimitaba al círculo de lucha representaba la frontera de la victoria y la derrota. Traducido aún más: quien saliera del área del dojo perdía el encuentro.

—¡Tú puedes, Sagius!

Como el Alakazam no podía sonreír más, simplemente volteó hacia mí unos segundos y se preparó para atacar.

El Hariyama apenas se abalanzó sobre nuestro aliado cuando recibió el impacto de una fuerza Psíquica que lanzó su imperturbable rival. Éste intentó aprovechar al máximo sus ventajas para hacerlo volar por los aires y sacarlo del área en pocos segundos. Sentí un poco de lástima por el aturdido Hariyama que se recuperaba de la caída, pero ya habíamos conseguido el boleto para derrotar a ese Lucario, conseguir la Placa Puño y largarnos de una vez. El error fue creer que Sagius era muy poderoso. Después de todo, se supone que cualquier líder algo debe ser un rival formidable.

—El que sigue—Sagius se burló, subestimando el poder de su próximo rival.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! La gran reina de la lucha se encargará de ti—advirtieron los guerreros.

La imagen del líder me hizo forzar mi memoria. Se levantó de su trono y se aproximó a la zona de pelea. ¿Acaso estaba viendo bien? ¿La gran reina de la lucha era quien imaginaba que era…? Era una hembra… una Lucario. Y la había visto anteriormente.

—¡Por todos los cielos! Marie Lymann, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—no lo pude evitar. Mi boca se controló a voluntad propia. De todo lo que pude haberme imaginado, ver a mi novia como la líder de esta tribu de salvajes cayó dentro de la categoría de "cosas que me harán hacer una cita con el psiquiatra en cuanto salga de aquí".

—¿Disculpa?—ella se detuvo a la mitad de su camino sólo para observarme con una mirada de dureza que se convirtió casi de inmediato en una de tristeza.—Disculpa… yo no sé quién es esa Marie Lymann de la que hablas.—sus iris de color rojizo intentaron hacerme una seña. Evidentemente, estaba fingiendo. Entendí lo que quiso decirme, como si hubiéramos tenido una conexión mental o espiritual. No podía explicar las circunstancias por el momento, pero lo haría más tarde, cuando estuviéramos lejos de la aldea. Al menos me daba gusto encontrar a alguien más del grupo, a la persona más importante para mí… aunque haya caído en el extraño maleficio de la metamorfosis una vez más.

El resto del grupo pareció haber reaccionado a mi acción. Quizá todavía no podían explicarse cómo es que supe que la líder era Marie. Los guerreros tomaron mi intervención como una insolencia, aunque la Lucario se encargó de apaciguarlos con sólo alzar en alto su garra y adentrarse al dojo. Lógicamente, Sagius no tenía ni idea de quién se trataba… y, de pronto, mi mayor preocupación consistió en Marie. ¿Sabía lo que hacía? ¿No sería algo muy peligroso para su frágil y delicado ser? La última vez, ella jamás se acostumbró a ésto, ni tampoco aprendió a luchar, ni a lanzar siquiera una Esfera Aural. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa jerarquía con los guerreros de la aldea?

Ésa se convertía en otra incógnita que se sumaba al puñado. Destacaba: ¿Cómo saldríamos de ese mundo bizarro en cuanto todo ésto haya teminado? Me imagino que el Arceus se encargará de éso, como una forma de compensarnos por haber recuperado sus preciosas Placas. ¡Ah, sí! Pero venía otra duda… ¿dónde estaba el dichoso Arceus? Bueno, ése no era le momento para preguntárselo. Era el momento de ver a Sagius pelear contra Marie… y ver quién de los dos quedaba hecho pomada. Me preocupé mucho más por el posible perdedor.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!—continuaron los lugareños, deteniéndose en cuanto Sagius les gritó que se callaran.—¡Callar! ¡Callar! ¡Callar!

—¡Hey! Es en serio—les advirtió. Fue lo más cercano a "enojo" que expresó el Alakazam.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

El Alakazam apretó con fuerza sus cucharas y decidió ignorar a los revoltosos por la paz. Volteó hacia Marie, quien le observaba con los puños en alto y una sonrisa pícara, denotando sus relucientes colmillos. ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para mantenerlos tan seductoramente blancos…?

Ejem… Sagius se elevó por medio de su fuerza psíquica, lanzando un rayo con su mente directo hacia el rostro de mi amada. Ésta no dudó un segundo en apartar su cabeza para evadir la energía por un pelo. De inmediato, apretando los puños y haciendo gala de su inesperada agilidad, se coló justo por las espaldas de su rival y golpeó con su Fuerza de Palma, arrojando a nuestro aliado al borde del área. Éste quedó perplejo por el ingenio con el que fue superado. Se alistó para formular otro ataque psíquico, aunque Marie volvió a esquivarlos con tremenda destreza, saltando hacia los lados y hasta parándose de manos durante sus maniobras evasivas. Saltó, tomando una buena altura como para asestar un ataque decisivo. El psíquico reaccionó mejor que la última vez, desapareciendo para moverse a un área segura rápidamente.

Marie sobrepuso las garras ante el piso para evitar caer de bruces, pero se las arregló al fin para incorporarse de forma grácil. Sagius se deshizo de las cucharas, cual cadenas que le impedían mostrar su verdadero poder. Fue en ese instante cuando Marie juntó sus garras, tomándole pocos segundos para soltar el Foco Resplandeciente que preparó. Nuestro Alakazam alzó los brazos en alto, como dispuesto a detener el rayo plateado que me cegó. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, me froté los párpados y en cuanto pude ver, nuestro aliado se encontró tendido, con uno de sus largos bigotes rebasando la línea del campo.

—Creo que perdió, señor…—sonrió mi querida, arrodillándose ante Sagius y tendiéndole una garra para ayudarlo a levantarse. Seguramente pudo haberlo hecho solo, de todos modos, mas él aceptó la ayuda y mostró una sonrisa que superaba a las sonrisas como el mundo las conocía, aunque nunca imaginé que aquello pudiera suceder.

—Lo siento, mis amos—se disculpó nuestro Alakazam sin parecer tener clase alguna de remordimiento.—Esta joven es formidable en el arte de la lucha.

—¡Uy, deberían ver en qué otra cosa es formidable…!—simplemente supe que no debí haber pensado en voz alta. Las bofetadas de acero de mi amada me noquearon en seguida. Tuve el presentimiento de que mis mejillas no volverían a ser las mismas.

—¡Kai! ¿Cómo te atreves?—inevitablemente, ella se ruborizó, aunque no se percató de los indicios que había dado a todos los demás.

Dio a entender que, evidentemente, ya nos conocíamos. Ella y nosotros; nosotros y ella. Sus sirvientes se sobresaltaron, pero, otra vez, fueron aplacados por la sagrada garra de mi chica. Aún tenía mucho que explicarnos; como revelar cómo llegó a tener esa posición en una aldea de bárbaros, cómo llegó a este lugar, cómo le hizo para conseguir esas extraordinarias habilidades de pelea y, más importante aún, ¿por qué quiere proteger esa Placa? Después de todo, somos aliados, conocidos, amigos y amantes… bueno, más o menos. Solamente confié en que todo eso lo ocultaba por alguna buena razón.

—El que sigue, por favor—rió Marie, ocultando su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda y frotando su negra nariz con la mano libre.

—¡Ya la oíste, Rick!—anuncié, confiado en que él se encargaría de este asunto de una buena vez. Él era el más capaz de los que restábamos, pues gozaba (¿o sufría, tal vez?) de la misma situación que la muchacha.

—Lo siento, señor.—se lamentó él, cabizbajo.—Jamás sería capaz de lastimar a una bella dama.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

No, no intentaba hacernos reír. ¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Esa regla les da muchísima ventaja a las mujeres! No es justo… Bueno… inmediatamente, al ver la poca disposición del resto del grupo, que se excusaba bajo el mismo patético argumento, entendí que aquélla era mi oportunidad de salvar el día. Incluso si significaba tener una riña juguetona con mi queridísima Marie.

—Lo siento, es por el bien del mundo. ¡Venga, mi niña! ¡Estoy listo!

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Hizo una mueca de inseguridad y sus puntiagudas orejas decayeron, cual conejo triste.

—Uhm… Kai… ¿Estás seguro?

—Tan seguro como que soy el mejor entrenador del mundo…

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír—ese fue Terry Adams, tan fanfarrón como siempre. Ignorarlo por ahora fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho para mi salud.

—Bueno… pero que quede claro que no es mi intención lastimarte—advirtió ella, ubicándose sobre el círculo de pelea, conservando su expresión de vacilación.

—¡Oh, la que debería preocuparse eres tú, querida! No por nada fui el campeón regional de lucha libre en la primaria.—alcé los puños para ser interrumpido otra vez por mi rubio rival.

—¡Qué raro! Yo recuerdo otra cosa… algo relacionado con calzones chinos y…

—¡Silencio! No interrumpas mi momento de gloria.

Ahora sí. Era el momento de la verdad. Apenas se anunció el inicio y me puse alerta. Ella no rompió en movimientos rápidos ni complicados, sino esperó, con la guardia en alto, como temerosa de ser la primera en atacar. Sabía que yo era quien las llevaba de perder… pero su comportamiento me daba a entender otra cosa. ¿Debía aprovechar ese instante de titubeo? ¡Por supuesto! Impulsivamente me precipité sobre su cuerpo azulado, aunque una horrible sensación de remordimiento me invadió de pronto. ¡No…! No podía pegarle a una mujer… ni siquiera yo, que había hurtado a ricos y pobres por igual…

—¡Ajá, Kai! Realmente estabas dispuesto a levantarme la mano—ella reaccionó excelentemente, quitándose del área que ocupaba anteriormente con bastante anticipación.—¿Qué clase de caballero eres?

—El… mejor en su clase—mi cerebro respondió mágicamente. Ahora eran mis músculos los que me preocupaban. Podían detenerse en cualquier momento, como sabiendo de antemano a quién estaban por dañar.

—Sí, en la clase de los cretinos—Marie cruzó los brazos con indignación. Parecía confiada en que estaba fuera de mi alcance… y tenía razón. Mis brazos se congelaron por sí solos. ¡Vamos… una idea!

—Lo… lo siento mucho… soy un bueno para nada.—me sentí destrozado por dentro. Todos tenían razón. No era ningún "mejor entrenador del mundo" ni "campeón de lucha libre en la primaria" ni un caballero siquiera. ¡Nada! Ni siquiera podía aportar un poco para conseguir esa bendita Placa y salir de esta situación definitivamente. Me hallé muy cerca del suelo, con mis puños besándolo y los ojos cerrados. Era tal como ocurrió esa vez que Shaymin juró preferir un terreno mugriento a mi compañía. Soy el peor entrenador del mundo, de seguro…

—Kai, no es cierto.—su voz fina estaba ten cerca de mí. Podía sentir su calor, sus brazos sobre mi hombro, salvajes en el exterior, pero tan bellos y delicados en realidad.

—Sí es cierto.—me solté de ella y rodé miserablemente, como un tronco, hacia la izquierda, buscando apartarme. No era digno de ninguna clase de consolación, ¡no, señor!

Forcejeamos durante unos minutos. Ella, rogando que me animara, acercándose a mí cada vez que la rechazaba. Yo, insistiendo en que no era digno de presentarme ante nadie. Finalmente, la Diosa de la Fortuna me sonrió y todas mis lamentaciones parecieron dar fruto al fin. Por supuesto que ni me lo imaginaba… solo fue una mera casualidad.

Intenté levantarme, pero decaí. Me tiré a mi derecha y Marie, se pasó al lado opuesto.

—Sí es cierto, soy un bueno para nada.

—No, Kai. No lo eres. Ya olvidémonos de esto, mejor.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.—me levanté precipitadamente.—Será mejor que te olvides de ésto…

—Así se habla…—ella sonrió para ponerse de pie.—Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?

—En que acabas de perder.

La Lucario echó un vistazo a sus pies para percatarse de que acababa de cruzar la línea de frontera. Su expresión pasó de una sonrisa a una mueca de sorpresa, luego de confusión, y al final, de ira. Sus reproches hicieron estallar mis tímpanos.

—Eso me pasa por confiar en ti… ya no te vuelvo a querer… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme? No tienes corazón—pareció repetir todo eso varias veces hasta que se agotó. Cuando se tranquilizó, cruzó los brazos y me dio la espalda. Como sea… sé que se le pasará en un rato.

—Excelente estrategia, Kai.—dijo Rick, posándose a un lado de la disgustada Marie.—Ganar una pelea sin pelear… interesante.

—¿Ves, Marie? Nunca jamás me atrevería a lastimarte…

—Sí, claro.—se aferró en esquivar mi mirada y caminó hacia su trono repleto de sombras debido a la tenue e inestable iluminación de las antorchas. Sus súbditos estaban anonadados. Más bien, parecía como acabaran de ver pasar a un OVNI ante sus ojos. O tal vez sólo estaban soñando despiertos… ¿quién sabe?

Marie descolgó un trozo de piedra rectangular de la pared sobre sus aposentos a oscuras, no visibles hasta haberme acercado lo suficiente, asegurándome de que los poderosos guerreros no estuvieran en posición para golpearme. A contraluz, la Placa mostraba un color marrón. La Lucario me la entregó, intentando evitar contacto visual, le avisó a sus subordinados que podían irse y, con ellos, salió por la gigantesca entrada. Las puertas de madera permanecieron abiertas, por lo que la luz del sol que se coló por entre la vegetación alumbró mucho mejor el interior de la pirámide.

Cuando todos salimos, incluyendo a nuestro par de invitados, los portones sellaron la cámara por sí solos, produciendo otro estruendo. La mayoría de los guerreros se encontraban bajando las imponentes escaleras de la pirámide pero, aún en la cima, estaba Marie, observando el espléndido paisaje de su humilde aldea. Nos esperaba para aclarar ciertas cosas.

—Lo lamento, Kai.—se disculpó, bajando la mirada.—No tenía otra opción.

—Lo comprendo a la perfección, señorita—murmuró Sagius, echando un vistazo al panorama desde el borde del ápice.—El gran Phoenix lo advirtió.

—Oye. Ya que estamos en eso… ¿quién es ese tal Phoenix del que tanto hablan? Escuché a tus políticos mencionarlo, si me acuerdo bien.—le dije. Parece que las cosas están comenzando a tomar forma.

—El gran Phoenix es el maestro de nuestro mundo—contestó el Alakazam sin ninguna demora.—Ha cuidado de este planeta desde sus orígenes, hace unos quinientos años. Él nos encomendó cuidar de estas sagradas Placas con nuestra vida. Dice que el mundo corre peligro si llegan a caer en el poder de los humanos…

—¿Qué? ¿Éso dijo?—se sorprendió Marie.—A mí me dijo que una maldición se desataría si no hacia un mínimo intento por defenderla…

—¿Entonces lo conoces?—intervino Roy mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

—Oh, sí. Es un Latios encantador.

Algo en la conversación le llamó la atención a Terry Adams. También se interesó Jain el Honchkrow y su compañera entre brazos. La Shaymin ya había despertado. Sus pequeños ojos azules estudiaban el entorno con desconfianza.

—No… el gran Phoenix no tiene una forma definida—dijo Jain con voz ronca, al fin.—Puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad propia. Nadie sabe quién o qué es en realidad…

—A propósito, Sagius… ¿cuál es nuestra próxima parada?

—El Palacio… el Palacio de la Oscuridad—no fue el Alakazam quien contestó, sino la voz femenina de la Shaymin. Parecía muy preocupada por algo…

Hmm… entonces sigue la Placa del Miedo, ¿eh?

¿Palacio de la Oscuridad? ¿Quién se inventa esos nombres, por todos los cielos?

—El gran Phoenix es el guardián.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Listo, capítulo IV. Disculpen la demora, desgraciadamente ya entré a la escuela. Saludos.


	5. Palacio: Máscara

V

(Santuario, Tercer día)

Hoy ha venido el gran Phoenix. Es mi primer amigo. Es un tipo fabuloso. Ahora estoy preparado para recibir a los humanos, tal y como él me enseñó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sendero principal, Tercer día)

Los lugareños terminaron por cobijarnos la noche pasada. Faltaban muchísimas explicaciones por parte de todo el mundo. Durante el resto de la noche, ni el Honchkrow ni la Shaymin hablaron más sobre el tal Phoenix ni de las razones por las que se aparecieron en medio de la nada por arte de magia. Nuestro Alakazam se jactaba de su enorme sabiduría, mientras tanto.

—Por primera vez, en mis 150 años de vida, sentí la necesidad de dejar mi ciudad para explorar el vasto mundo. Por eso dejé que me ganaran.—aseguraba Sagius. Repliqué varias veces, pero sólo tenía una respuesta.—¿Acaso creías que mi soberbio intelecto puede ser superado por ustedes? ¡Jamás subestimen el poder del gran Sagius Salahagamy II!

—¿Alguien dijo "salami"?—Marie levantó la vista de su plato de moras con expectación.—Lo siento… llevo como un mes sin poder probar un fiambre… o cualquier otra cosa que no sean frutas.

—En realidad, sólo llevamos unos tres días, ¿verdad?

Esperé a que alguien coincidiera conmigo. Hubo un lapso de varios segundos en los que el chasquido del fuego fue lo único audible. Presentí que se ocultaba algo extraño en las memorias de todos. Los habitantes de la aldea pudieron haberse entrometido o escondido para espiarnos en cualquier momento, pero para los locales, Marie representaba un símbolo de autoridad lo suficientemente loable como para cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos sin duda alguna. Parecía el momento indicado para desvelar la razón por la que la habían ubicado en semejante puesto.

—Hay una corriente tenebrosa cruzando los cielos colindantes.—suspiró Jain desde lo alto de un árbol, aunque no lo hizo con el propósito de que nosotros lo escucháramos. Ése fue el nicho que eligió para pasar la noche a lado de su compañera, quien no había hecho más que mirar al vacío todo este tiempo.

—Bueno, como decía… ¿dónde aprendiste a luchar así?

Marie lanzó una mirada dudosa, sus orejas se movieron graciosamente y se cruzó de brazos. Pareció esforzarse por recordar la causa.

—Pues todo comenzó cuando desperté en este lugar, hace como un mes… fue una gran sorpresa para mí y entonces…

—¿Un mes? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.—fue Roy Foster quien se dio la libertad de explicar las incongruencias de tiempo.—Es posible que haya llegado a este lugar antes que nosotros. Rick comparte una situación similar. Si asumimos que fue la distorsión en el espacio que ocasionó Palkia por lo que nos encontramos en este mundo, sería seguro concluir que también hubo una alteración en el tiempo creada por Dialga. Team Ultima está detrás de todo esto, como es costumbre.

—¿Entonces fue por eso…?—Marie quedó pensativa. Cogió una mora y se la tragó en lo que cavilaba. Yo no estaba seguro de que podría soportar mucho tiempo con una alimentación a base de frutas solamente. Ojalá salgamos pronto de aquí, aunque no tengamos ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo por el momento.—Bueno, ya sabes, Kai. La práctica hace al maestro. Sólo es cuestión de entrenar, ¿no te acuerdas?

¡Vaya! Imagino que se esforzó tremendamente para lograr esos resultados con sus habilidades, porque no recuerdo que haya demostrado mucha destreza anteriormente, si contamos el hecho de que la primera vez que me topé con ella fue cuando sostenía un micrófono y daba conferencias históricas. Con ese nuevo dato de la distorsión del tiempo y esas cosas podía concluir que el resto de nuestros amigos, probablemente, se hallaba por aquí, en alguna parte de este mundo lleno de secretos. ¿Qué habría pasado con Riley o Luke? ¿Y que hay de Shaymin…?

Recordé que debía hablar con la compañera del ave en turno cuanto antes. Le llamé desde el pie del árbol donde descansaban de la manera más discreta posible. Apenas se asomó su cabellera floral y bajó de un imprudente salto. Aparentemente no se lastimó. Nos movimos a una zona más oscura, donde nuestra conversación se mantendría alejada de distracciones u oyentes indeseados. Ella parecía muy dispuesta a charlar conmigo.

—Uhm… no sé por dónde empezar…

—Mi amo me llama Flare. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, señor?—dijo ella inmediatamente. Parecía acostumbrada a las formalidades.

—Me gustaría saber si conoces a un Shaymin como tú. Es macho, como de tu estatura… bueno, la verdad no creo que haya mucha diferencia, pero…

—Eh… sí… quiero decir, no. Hay muchos Shaymins como yo en regiones más distantes. Quizá más tarde, cuando alcancemos el Santuario, donde viven todos los Pokémon de hierba, podamos encontrarlo. ¿Usted es su amo?

—Bueno, más que amo… somos amigos.—aquélla había sido una pista crucial. Al menos ya sabía que, en efecto, había al menos un Shaymin viviendo en una zona venidera. Probablemente allí se encuentre él.—En fin, gracias. A propósito, se te cayó ésto en la mañana.—del bolsillo extraje la flor especial que había soltado Flare cuando la encontramos y la coloqué sobre su lomo. Me sentí avergonzado de haber pensado siquiera que pudo haber sido necesario un chantaje. Era un Pokémon noble. No podía percibir otra cosa. Mas todavía tenía guardaba un misterio pendiente: ¿dónde y qué había estado haciendo antes de haber sido herida de manera tan agresiva? Pero creo que ése era un asunto que podía dejar para el día siguiente. Empezaba a soplar un aire muy frío y el sueño ya se me había acumulado encima.—Buenas noches.

Nos despedimos. Jain esperaba por ella al pie del árbol para poder llevarla a la copa, donde pasarían la noche. Encontré a Marie conversando con Rick, hablando del "accidente" que habían tenido en común. Unas mantas hechas con hojas gigantes de los árboles fueron suficientes para cubrirse del frío. Pronto, el viento se ocuparía de llevarse consigo el calor de las llamas de nuestra humilde fogata. Cuando cerré los ojos, sólo dos personas continuaron hablando.

—El gran Phoenix es el más poderoso de los líderes de todo el planeta… bueno, eso si dejamos aparte a los maestros Dialga y Palkia o al mismísimo Arceus.—explicó Sagius mientras recorríamos el sendero principal, al día siguiente. Marie no tardó tanto en despedirse de su pueblo al decir que no todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de ser la reina de alguna tribu desconocida. Al parecer, se encariñó con los chicos juguetones, mas dejó en manos de los lugareños la elección del próximo líder. Jamás volvimos a pasar por esa región selvática.

Me daba pereza pensar en las catorce Placas que aún quedaban por recolectar. Y era todavía más pesado imaginar el reto que tenía preparado el venerado Phoenix. ¿De verdad ese mundo sería destruido si las Placas de Arceus son conseguidas por humanos? Vaya, no creo. Supongo que nuestro Arceus se encargará de arreglar todo en cuanto nos lo encontremos. Eso si algo no sale mal, como se ha vuelto costumbre.

—Habrá que tener precaución. Inmiscuirse en los asuntos del gran Phoenix es bastante arriesgado.—Jain advirtió, específicamente, a nosotros. Sabía que estábamos detrás de las Placas de Arceus. Lo que el no sabía es que ya nos habíamos inmiscuido en cosas bastante arriesgadas en el pasado. Ese líder cambiante no podía ser tan peligroso como todos aseguraban.

Ésos dos parecían preocupados; sin embargo, nuestro propio mundo era una preocupación mayor a la que cualquiera pudiera haber imaginado. Había escuchado y leído un sinnúmero de historias que hablaban sobre el mundo en peligro y sobre el villano en turno intentando conquistarlo, mas no había conocido jamás el miedo que podía causar enfrentarse con un antagonista que haya planeado de manera tan meticulosa sus movimientos: un villano que tiene sus prioridades bien establecidas, que se ha valido de todos los medios a su alcance para evadir hasta estas instancias nuestros esfuerzos por detenerlo, incluso, dejando descaradamente las huellas de sus aborrecibles actos a sabiendas de nuestra imposibilidad de encontrarnos con él de una vez por todas. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo debió haberle tomado ponderar los caminos y posibilidades que debía tomar para dejarnos entre la espada y la pared, obligándonos a recurrir a ésta, nuestra última oportunidad de vencer. Es más terrible pensar en la gente que aún no se percata de la gravedad del asunto. De hecho, probablemente nuestro grupo sea el único que ha llegado a tan descabellada pero irrefutable conclusión. Habrá que rezar por que las cosas salgan bien al final.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Palacio, Tercer día)

Hasta la fecha, el terreno que invadía la civilización de la oscuridad era el más imponente de los ya visitados. Era una plaza, un pueblo mucho más soberbio que la aldea de los Luchadores y una torre mucho más intrincada y formidable que las fortalezas y cúpulas de la ciudadela de los Psíquicos. La entrada estaba constituida por una serie de edificios cuadrangulares de piedra con complejos grabados arquitectónicos, exquisitos acabados en los techos y sus domos de colores rojizos, por donde las ventanas hacían gala de sus relampagueantes luces que, bajo el señorial panorama oscuro y azulado de la noche, daban a relucir un espejo anaranjado en medio del vasto e imperturbable lago que rodeaba el área; tan quieto, tan sereno y silencioso que daba una extraña sensación envolvente. No obstante, a lo lejos, por encima de las construcciones iniciales, del infranqueable lago y del barullo nocturno de las criaturas que por ahí vagaban, se alzaba el palacio principal, de paredes grises e indistinguibles, con una torre tan negra y alta como el cielo mismo, rodeada por otras cuatro agujas altísimas que exhalaban columnas de llamas verdes cuyo fulgor se perdía entre las nubes que se aglomeraban en el ápice. Era una vista tan preciosa como tenebrosa.

Había un incesante movimiento en la plaza, repleta de mercaderes que venían de todas partes a vender sus rarezas. El portón principal estaba abierto al paso del público en general, y por ello, el inconveniente principal: la cantidad de individuos que nos verían pasar a nosotros, LOS humanos. Evidentemente, llamamos la atención más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso más que Marie, a quien podían mirar con temor los seres de la noche, o con burda atracción el resto. Y no los culpaba. Ella era la chica más atractiva en todo ese vasto mundo, aún con su apariencia alterada.

Pude notar que varios psíquicos poblaban el lugar, a pesar de del yugo que los Pokémon de oscuridad podían sostener sobre ellos. Me pareció ver a un Prinplup que vendía hielo en recipientes metálicos junto a su compañero Piplup, quien se encargaba de arrojarles sabores diversos. Fue lo más parecido que encontramos a los batidos a los que era aficionado Mew. En cuanto vimos a una banda de maleantes que recordaban mucho a una tripulación de piratas grandes y malos compuesta por un Rhyperior, un Magmortar y un Gliscor, percibí que, de algún modo, daban una impresión familiar. Nos sonrieron con una mueca casi malévola, junto con el resto de los sujetos que andaban en una zona adyacente. Era como si se rieran de lo que nos deparaba en ese Palacio Oscuro. Quizá por ello nadie se había molestado en gritarnos o atacarnos de forma hostil aún. ¿Y si todo eso era alguna clase de trampa que había armado Phoenix para nosotros?

Bueno, si hablábamos de trampas, nuestro Alakazam era el maestro. Ya debió haberlo sentido. A medida que avanzábamos, las sombras se convertían en el único elemento circundante. Ni siquiera el murmullo del aire ligero ni la menor inconsistencia del espejo de agua eran audibles ni visibles de alguna forma. Fueron varios metros de incertidumbre absoluta, únicamente con los pilares de llamas verdes como guía. En la entrada apenas se podían ver las figuras de las estatuas que recibían a los visitantes. Nada era claro (bueno, lo único que estaba claro era que debimos haber visitado el lugar de día). El ingreso era por medio de titánicas puertas de hierro, frígido y horrible. Éstas se abrieron cuando nuestros pies se posaron en el umbral, dando paso a una escalofriante niebla negra y un vacío de oscuridad absoluta en el interior. El ambiente entero tenía un solo propósito para ser tan engañoso: confundir, perturbar. Era más que evidente.

Caminar en ese lugar era andar a tientas, sin siquiera saber si se tenían los ojos abiertos o cerrados, pues ya no existía diferencia. Cuando menos pude haberlo esperado, un par de centellas se ubicaron frente a mis ojos (que sí estaban abiertos, aunque hubiera imaginado lo contrario) y se distanciaron hasta haber iluminado una sala de soberana altitud. El piso, las paredes y el techo, que apenas se veía, estaban todos agrietados y grises, como las bases de una obra que se abandona a la mitad de su construcción, sin pintar ni fortalecer. Lo más llamativo era una plataforma en la parte frontal, antepuesta a un telón rojo. Recordaba a una obra de teatro a punto de empezar. Volteé por encima del hombro para procurar que todos los miembros del grupo estuvieran allí. Sí, la mayoría estudiaba el entorno con extrañeza, al igual que yo.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera decir algo, la espesa cortina carmín ondeó y de su centro salió una criatura que conocíamos más que bien, característica por aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos. Era Mew, flotando con tanta delicadeza y relajación que parecía elevarse en el aire por medio de unos hilos invisibles y no por méritos propios. Nos echó un vistazo en el centro de la habitación, pero no exclamó ni hizo algún gesto o mueca en particular. Sólo sonreía; era un rostro rosado y fatuo, como sumergido en una fantasía. Detrás de él se hizo presente otro Mew… pero éste era hembra. De pronto, las cosas se explicaron por sí solas.

—Bienvenidos… bienvenidos a ésta, la… digo, el gran… no, bueno, ¿qué importa?—anunció él. Navegaba sobre la nada, con el torso dirigido hacia el techo, tal como haría un vacacionista cansado sobre la superficie de una piscina. El velo por donde salió aún no había terminado de ondear cuando despertó de su estado de ensoñación. Seguramente fue al ver a su amo.—¡Señor! ¡Amo, qué milagro!

La recién introducida Mew voló hacia su nueva pareja para abrazarlo celosamente con sus cortas patas delanteras. Sus colas se enredaron y ella intentó arrastrarlo de vuelta al interior del telón hasta que otro personaje surgió de éste. Era la Celebi que todos conocíamos, la descendiente de Mew y su anterior pareja.

—Papá, el señor Phoenix dice que…—cuando volteó a ver a los visitantes (nosotros), dio un respingo de sorpresa, llevándose una manita a la boca—¡Amo Foster! ¡Señor Kai! ¡Todos…!

—¿Señor Kai? Hmm… me gusta. ¿Desde cuando merezco semejantes reverencias?

—El señor Phoenix dice que los modales lo son todo y que dicen mucho de uno.—respondió la niña con las manos detrás de la espalda y ubicándose junto a su padre para interrumpir sus jugueteos con la pareja. Ella también estaba celosa. ¿De dónde habrá salido la nueva compañera de nuestro Mew?

—Ejem… digo, lo siento. Disculpen mi falta de… no, eh… pudor—éste parecía más despistado y excéntrico que de costumbre. Estaba disfrutando mucho sus días en aquel palacio, por lo visto.—¿Gustan un batido?

—Mi buen Mew.—dijo Roy Foster, su amo, caminando hacia su enamorado Pokémon.—Me gustaría tener unas palabras con el señor Phoenix. ¿Crees que sea posible?

—Uhm… este, creo que… ejem… no hay problema. Parece que los ha estado esperando a todos, porque… eh, dijo que le encantaría conocer a mi amo… que es usted.—fue acariciado entre las orejas por su misteriosa pareja, lo que provocó que el macho se acordara se presentarla—Su nombre es Pink y nos amamos… ejem, ¿verdad, querida?

Esa era toda una escenita. Mew estaba demasiado feliz con su querida Pink, quien, rápidamente, lanzó una sospechosa mirada de soslayo a alguien de nuestro grupo, aunque no pude identificar a quién iba dirigida. Hasta le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Habría que tener este hecho presente para el futuro. La dudosa actitud muda de la hembra ponía a pensar a uno en lo peor. ¿Sería otra clase de trampa?

—Papá, hay que llevar al amo ante el señor Phoenix.—insistió Celebi, con el objetivo de separar a su padre de Pink.

—No… este… ya sé… uhm… tengo una mejor idea, querida. ¿Por qué no me haces un pequeño favor y llevas al amo ante el señor Phoenix? Estoy muy ocupado, como puedes ver, ¿verdad, cariño?

La pequeña obedeció a regañadientes. Podía entender cómo se sentían los celos… o eso creo. Se dirigió a Roy con resignación, y mostró el camino hacia el velo rojo, con los extraños secretos que cubría. Su entrenador fue el primero en desaparecer detrás de éste, caminando con paso seguro y expresión serena. Yo tuve el honor de seguirle, y por detrás, el resto. Era difícil despegar la vista de Mew, quien jugueteaba de nueva cuenta con su acompañante, girando graciosamente sobre la plataforma.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por seguir a Celebi por el estrecho corredor que se ocultaba detrás de la cortina para después llegar a una habitación cuadrangular vacía y unas escaleras de caracol cuyo camino se retorcía hasta su final, imposible de distinguir desde donde estaba parado. La iluminación era desempeñada por otra colección de antorchas con flamas verdes e inestables que desfilaban por el muro izquierdo del túnel que formaban las escaleras. A la derecha se podía apreciar una serie de vitrales de cuya existencia no me hubiera percatado si hubiera ido por la izquierda. Tardé más de cinco minutos en llegar al piso superior, a donde sólo Roy Foster y su Celebi habían alcanzado antes que yo. A excepción de Terry Adams, el resto del grupo parecía asustado o agotado.

—Uhm… dice el señor Phoenix que sólo tres invitados pueden pasar al salón.—avisó Celebi, deteniéndose ante la próxima puerta de hierro.—Lo siento mucho, pero son las reglas del palacio. El señor Phoenix es muy especial con estas cosas.

Cada vez que se mencionaban más cosas sobre ese tal "señor Phoenix", más curiosidad me daba por encontrarme con él. Independientemente de ello, debíamos tomar una decisión. Detuve a Marie de ir con la clásica excusa de querer protegerla y que la siguiente parte del edificio podía ser peligrosa, y aunque decía la verdad, la razón principal por la que quería ganarme yo mismo un lugar a la siguiente sección residía en la incógnita, el misterio y la curiosidad. Sería el más grande reto encontrarse con el propio líder de todo ese mundo. ¿Quién o qué era?

Por supuesto que Flare y Jain fueron los primeros en excluirse. Parecían estar muy convencidos de sus razones. Sagius no se dignó a decir palabra y Marie se quedó mirando el suelo con resignación. Terry Adams fue el más dispuesto de todos, recargándose sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Las cosas apenas se distinguían con la luz verdosa de las antorchas. Rick dijo estar dispuesto a ceder su lugar a quien quisiera aventurarse. Era la primera vez que se notaba inseguridad en su tono de voz. Pero yo no tenía miedo. Los únicos humanos que quedábamos fuimos los que pasamos al salón próximo. Me despedí de Marie como si fuera a viajar a un país distante y no volvería hasta después de varios años.

Celebi sobrevoló la gigantesca estancia, vacía como las demás. Había un aire de inquietud en el ambiente. Casi me caí del estupor que provocaron las recién comenzadas notas de un órgano a la distancia. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que podía percibir el movimiento hasta en mi chaqueta. Tardé unos momentos en recuperarme del sobresalto y poder analizar con calma el vasto salón. Habían sillas y mesas elegantes pero viejas y frágiles. Parecía que el mínimo contacto las pulverizaría sin piedad. Además, las sombras se habían vuelto tan profundas que me fue imposible encontrar el paradero de Terry, Roy o Celebi. Empañiqué en cuanto me percaté de esto y me apresuré a recorrer la habitación en busca de una puerta nueva; no obstante, sólo encontré cuadros de rostros desfigurados ante el leve fuego de las antorchas y ni un rastro de mis compañeros o de la Pokémon. No sé si se trató de mi imaginación, pero el macabro sonido del órgano aumentaba hasta penetrar en mis oídos de forma insoportable. Finalmente, como la mano salvadora de los tiempos difíciles, logré distinguir uno de los cuadros que realmente estaba hueco, constando solamente del marco, y lo atravesé para encontrar un corredor de paredes ríspidas, tan estrecho que sólo podía cruzarse pegando la espalda a sus muros.

Las condiciones del lugar se volvían cada vez más insoportables, mas conseguí alcanzar a Foster en el otro extremo.

—Este lugar es más peligroso de lo que creí—susurró Roy en cuanto me vio venir. Nuestros rostros eran lo único visible entre la penumbra espesa de la torre.—Sinceramente, todos esperamos alguna clase de trampa desde el principio, ¿verdad?

No podía estar más de acuerdo. De hecho, ya no podía ver a Celebi ni a Terry por ninguna parte. ¿Y si se habían adelantado?

—Demonios. Estoy empezando a creer que no somos tan bienvenidos como decía tu Mew.

—No me digas—susurró de nueva cuenta Roy con sarcasmo. Me hizo reír sin mucha justificación. Tal vez era por la necesidad de liberar la tensión.—Como sea. Poco podemos hacer por ahora. Nuestra única salida es continuar, toparnos con nuestro anfitrión e intentar desenmascararlo.

Vaya que tenía razón. La tenebrosa música que provenía de lo lejos acentuaba el temor que ya sentía. Algo iba a salir mal muy pronto, y mis presentimientos casi nunca se equivocan.

Había una inteligencia profunda, oscura y temible escondida en la punta de la torre, y ya no quedaba mucho para conocerla. La sala próxima era pequeña… me recordó al distante pasado, cuando Terry y yo explorábamos casas abandonadas y supuestamente encantadas como hobby. Sí que extraño esos tiempos.

La nueva peculiaridad de esta habitación recaía en una flama dorada que reposaba sobre una vasija horrible. Era inconsistente, y parecía que podía salir de ella un monstruo en cualquier segundo. No sucedió, afortunadamente. Su luz se reflejaba en la cobriza superficie de una campana que ocupaba casi todo el espacio del cuarto. Grave inconveniente: bloqueaba el camino. Sin la ayuda de nuestros Pokémon parecía imposible quitar la figura del camino, a menos que…

—Debe haber algún interruptor por aquí. Ah, mira—con la poca visibilidad que ofrecía el entorno, una losa circular podía distinguirse en el suelo, pegada a una esquina. Antes de acercarse, murmuró algo para sí—…Y entonces hay que pisarlo…

La fuerza de su pie no fue suficiente para que algo importante sucediera. En instantes como esos, el silencio hubiera sido terrible, pues los inescrutables sonidos que guardaba la oscuridad perturbaban hasta al más sereno; sin embargo, aquello era preferible sobre el estridente ruido del órgano.

—Hay que pisarlo, hay que pararse sobre él, hay que aplastarlo…—la pesada campana de hierro se elevó con lentitud, como jalada por una polea oculta, e insoportable estrépito, haciéndola repicar con agitación. Roy observó el resultado de sus saltos sobre la pieza de piedra hasta que ya no hubo más movimientos.

—Hay que seguir.

El objeto masivo se despegó más o menos un metro del suelo. Me pasé a rastras por debajo de ella e incité a Roy para que atravesara también.

—Me temo que no se va a poder. ¿Ves?—sus pisadas resonaron y los cientos de kilogramos que impedían el paso golpearon el suelo poderosamente. Sabía que algo así pasaría.—Las trampas son para debilitar a los intrusos. La idea era que nuestro grupo se desintegrara, así que todo queda en tus manos ahora. Saluda a Terry de mi parte, si lo ves por allá.

La soledad era lo peor que podía ocurrirme en esas circunstancias. «Las cosas quedaban en mis manos ahora… otra vez»

Había que continuar. Tuve que avanzar precavidamente otras escaleras, casi el doble de largas que las últimas, antes de toparme cara a cara con la cámara principal en la cima. Esperaba que el desaparecido Terry se encontrara bien, al igual que Foster, atrapado en el cuartito con la campana y, aún más, que el resto del grupo estuviera a salvo, en la entrada del palacio. Seguramente cada habitación tuvo una función en el pasado, pero ahora era imposible saber cuál era debido a las sombras imborrables; de lo único que estaba seguro es que el lugar ante mí era la última recámara. Según pude notar, los caminos hacia otros cuartos estaban bloqueados por rocas o tablas viejas. Debió haber existido un conflicto en ese lugar hace algún tiempo.

Las puertas de oro se abrieron por sí solas, dándome paso a la última habitación, tan destellante que sus muros parecían estar hechos de oro, pues reflejaban sus alrededores de forma tan fiel como lo haría un espejo. La iluminación de sus candelabros seguramente hubiera disipado la oscuridad de la torre entera. En la parte frontal se hallaba un órgano inmenso siendo tocado solemnemente por lo que parecía un hombre dando la espalda, sentado sobre un banco pequeño. Sí, era una forma idéntica a la humana, con una capa gris aterciopelada y larga, manos como las mías, enguantadas en blanco, y una cabeza de pelo largo y dorado. A sus lados reposaba un buró de madera repleto de cajones, una docena de espejos, una cama con dosel, cuadros que, en su mayoría, estaban vacíos. Sólo uno mostraba un rostro muy familiar de mujer; los demás, un plano negro completamente.

Celebi salió de la nada para saludarme. Me asusté mucho, pero lo sobrellevé rápidamente al no representar peligro alguno.

—Señor Kai, ¿por qué tardó tanto?—parecía no tener ni la más remota idea de los problemas que tuve que superar para llegar a ese lugar. Al contrario, estaba muy animada y feliz por algo. El hombre continuaba presionando las teclas con vehemencia, como ignorando mi presencia. Era imposible que no se hubiera percatado ya de mi llegada.—¿Qué pasó con el amo?

—Uh… hubo algunos contratiempos, ¿sabes? Este lugar es muy extraño.—me acordé rápidamente del compañero que faltaba.—¿Dónde está Terry? Creí que iba contigo.

—¿El señor Adams? Me dijo que se le había olvidado algo y se regresó.

—¿Qué, en verdad te dijo eso? No suena a lo que normalmente diría Terry.—empecé a sentir un insoportable hormigueo, acompañado por entumecimiento de las manos y pies. Sentí como si mi estómago se hubiera transformado en un bloque de hielo, mientras que las palpitaciones de mi corazón llegaban hasta la garganta. Me sentía bastante nervioso. Parecía como si algo en ese lugar hubiera activado mi sistema de alerta. No podía tolerar más esa sensación… ¡Era la música del órgano!—Celebi, no sé cómo o por qué están ustedes aquí, pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Este lugar es muy peligroso.

—Pero… ¡señor Kai! No me quiero ir. El señor Phoenix ha sido muy bueno conmigo…—eché un vistazo rápido al señor que provocaba los hórridos sonidos. Justo en ese instante sus dedos dejaron de pisar las teclas y la música se detuvo. ¿Era ese el afamado señor Phoenix? ¿Qué no había dicho Marie que era un Latios? Luego dijo Jain que nadie sabía quién o qué era en realidad. Era mi turno de descubrirlo.

—No soy más que una bestia. Un ser atormentado por su pasado y buscando mi inefable destino. No soy más que un monstruo que intenta ocultar sus oscuros secretos debajo de esta máscara. Espero que no me culpe, señor Ketsup…

—Es Ketchum. ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Los humanos son tan predecibles.—el hombre se levantó, entrelazando las manos por detrás de su espalda, aún sin darse la vuelta. El banquillo que ocupaba se desvaneció misteriosamente.—¿Qué clase de máscara lleva usted hoy? ¿Qué intenta ocultar? ¿Miedo, angustia, frustración, furia, melancolía…? ¿Qué puede decir de la penumbra que invade nuestros corazones? ¿Es buena o mala? Las sombras ocultan tantos misterios—levantó su mano derecha, sobre la cual se apareció, sorprendentemente, una naranja perfectamente redonda. La lanzó al aire una y otra vez sin siquiera alterar su posición, atrapándola consecuentemente.—Pero también resultan el mejor escondite para resguardar nuestras penas más amargas; donde mostramos ese rostro que sólo nosotros conocemos. Toqué tantas canciones porque hoy mostré mi faceta más triste… me siento perdido en un sueño distante y eterno, pues cada uno de mis hijos sufre. Tanto hemos sufrido en aquel dominio del dolor, aún después de haber muerto. Quinientos años han sido suficientes para acostumbrarse a la agonía de la muerte, pero todavía siento… Tanta sangre inocente que se ha derramado… no puedo permitir que esta angustia continúe. Es por eso que usted y sus amigos deben morir.

La voz de aquel hombre pasó por diversas transformaciones: desde un tono tenebroso y perturbado, luego calmado y lastimero para acabar en un grito. Su extraño discurso propagó un estado de confusión en todo el salón. Pronto sentí que no podía moverme. Estaba petrificado, como una estatua.

—Hoy soy un hombre, como usted, señor Catchup…

—Es Ketchum, por última vez.

—No creo que se encuentre en la posición para objetar, señor.—cuando menos pude haberlo esperado, su imagen en la parte frontal se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora podía escuchar su voz y percibirlo a mis espaldas. Sus pasos resonaban con ritmo señorial, caminando de un lado a otro. Sólo podía ver a Celebi, quien me miraba con un semblante preocupado. Estaba dándose cuenta del embrollo en el que me había metido y del cual no estaba conciente al principio. Ya ni siquiera la voz podía salir de mi garganta. No podía pedirle socorro… era mi última esperanza.—Realmente me ha facilitado el trabajo de buscar a todos sus amigos. Prometo ofrecerles un trato preferencial. Y en cuanto a usted, descuide. La muerte sólo duele al principio.

Hubo un zumbido horrible detrás de mí. Sólo pude cerrar los ojos en respuesta, sin saber exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Recuerdo haber tenido la sensación de la muerte anteriormente. Había sido perdonado una vez; mas una exclusiva y única vez. ¿Éste sería el final definitivo…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Bien, un capítulo nuevo se suma a la lista. Pensé en alargarlo, pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo entre manos… Saludos.


	6. Palacio: Lucky

VI

(Palacio, Cuarto día)

Si algo milagroso no ocurría pronto (otra vez), las cosas se pondrían feas.

—¡Señor Phoenix, por favor! Él no es una mala persona—intervino Celebi en el momento justo. Hubiera suspirado si hubiera podido.

—Por favor, señorita. No intente detenerme.

Se escuchó una especie de forcejeo. La naranja que sostenía Phoenix desde el principio rodó hasta alcanzar mi campo de visión. No podía creer que Celebi estuviera enfrentándose al líder máximo con el propósito de protegerme. Sería adecuado darle un premio en cuanto saliéramos de aquí. Sólo se podían escuchar ruidos, como gemidos, hasta que la Pokémon psíquica apareció de pronto ante mí, empujada como resultado del enfrentamiento. Phoenix la había apartado con violencia.

—He dicho que no intente detenerme. ¿O acaso no oyó? Si se entromete podría lastimarla.—era una voz severa e intimidante. La furia del gran Phoenix estaba por conocerse y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto mientras permaneciera en ese estado de inmovilidad. Lo peor de todo era que la acción se llevaba a cabo en donde no podía ver nada en lo absoluto.

—No… por favor, señor Phoenix. ¿Por qué actúa así?—sollozó Celebi, acercándose de nueva cuenta al líder.

—¡Apártese!—bramó finalmente Phoenix. Hubo un sonido fuerte y la niña salió disparada al rincón opuesto del cuarto; después, fue encerrada por una cápsula azulada que apareció de la nada, tal como la naranja.—Ésto es por el bien de nuestro pueblo. No debe existir la piedad. Ahora debo sellar tu destino para siempre.—ésta vez se dirigió a mí. Celebi golpeó los muros de cristal que la aprisionaban con desesperación. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en algo rápidamente, como en una clase de plan de escape… ¡Funcionó! Mágicamente, la imagen del cuarto se distorsionó. Gané soberanía sobre mi cuerpo otra vez al tiempo que tanto la Pokémon como yo nos íbamos alejando del salón, flotando hacia el cielo, cada vez más y más alto. Hubo un instante en el que todo era un vacío blanco… creo que ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caí de bruces sobre un piso de madera rechinante. Celebi flotó sobre mi hombro para asegurarse de que me encontrara bien.

—¿Y ahora dónde estamos?—Celebi volteó a examinar su alrededor. Parece que ni siquiera ella sabía a qué época nos había enviado con sus poderes.

Era una casa antigua. Caminé procurando no hacer que el suelo hiciera más ruidos de los necesarios. Por alguna extraña razón se me hacía muy familiar. Era un hall espacioso y bien iluminado por candelabros en los altos techos. Una gran serie de retratos de personas que, estoy seguro, había visto anteriormente, se hallaba en la parte superior de la sala, a donde guiaba un par de escaleras. Detrás de mí, la puerta principal denotaba majestuosidad, mientras que a los costados se hallaban las conexiones hacia el resto de las habitaciones. Quise inspeccionar la puerta izquierda, a la que mi subconsciente me guió. Era un comedor alargado, con un sofá forrado de piel negra, una mesa rectangular y otro sillón más alargado distribuidos a los largo del cuarto. ¿Acaso ese no era…?

—Señor Kai. ¿Acaso no siente que ha visitado este lugar anteriormente?—Celebi examinó cada rincón con mirada crítica. Estaba un noventa por ciento seguro de que había puesto los pies (o las patas, en ese entonces) sobre esos antiguos suelos.

—¿No estás pensando lo que yo, o sí?—le dije, tumbándome sobre el sofá más largo con la intención de recrear el momento en el que lo hice, hace un año… aunque, irónicamente, ésta vez parecía pertenecer a una época mucho más alejada de lo que pude pensar en ese momento. La apariencia de ese lugar era clásica, casi remontándose varios siglos atrás.

—¡Oh, Phoenix! ¡No creo que pueda resistirlo más! Ya quiero que sea mañana… Los nervios me están matando—una voz se oyó proveniente del hall en el que habíamos aparecido al principio.

Le dije a Celebi que hiciera algo para ocultarnos rápidamente. Nadie hubiera recibido a un par de intrusos del futuro con los brazos abiertos. Así pues, ella utilizó su genial habilidad para hacernos invisibles (aunque no tenía la menor idea de que pudiera hacer algo así). Justo a tiempo irrumpió en el comedor un joven rubio bien parecido, vestido con una capa gris, hombreras de cobre y un tabardo como uniforme, adornado con diversos distintivos militares. Seguramente se trataba de un noble caballero real. No cabía duda de que estábamos presenciando los orígenes de la casa que Mew tomó como refugio durante un tiempo. Por supuesto que su nacimiento parecía remontarse muchos años atrás, mas no imaginé que se trataba de demasiados años. ¿Estaría bien intuir que hablábamos de unos cuatro o cinco siglos en el pasado? Lo sorprendente era el hecho de que el rostro de ese militar era idéntico al del hombre del que acabábamos de escapar, quien se había identificado como Phoenix. Pero algo estaba claro; ese humano no era Phoenix. Su voz misma mencionó el nombre antes de entrar a la habitación, por lo que estaba hablando con alguien, estaba dirigiéndose al verdadero Phoenix: su compañero Latios, aquél que entró a la habitación al mismo tiempo. Estábamos ante una revelación interesante. Conocer el pasado del líder absoluto de la dimensión a la que habíamos caído casualmente podía resultar muy útil. Ya estaba más que ratificado: Phoenix no era un humano. Eso, sumado al testimonio de Jain, que aseguraba que el mandatario podía cambiar de forma a su antojo, explicaba nuestro encuentro en la punta de la torre. Lo malo era que varias incógnitas más se sumaban a la pila que requería una explicación. ¿Exactamente, qué pasó con ese Latios y cómo es que llegó a sobrevivir hasta nuestros tiempos? ¿Cómo obtuvo sus increíbles poderes de transformación y su habilidad mágica para dejar indefensos a sus enemigos con semejante facilidad? ¿Acaso ese escenario no pertenecía a nuestra dimensión…? Bueno, supongo que lo sabremos en seguida.

—Este conflicto está volviéndose cada vez más arduo… ¿crees que el General me dé el día libre mañana?—ese sujeto parecía estar demasiado preocupado por el día de mañana, tanto que hasta pedía la opinión de su Latios. Se tumbó en su sillón negro, desenfundó su espléndida espada y se dedicó a admirarla con expresión felizmente soñadora.

—Si me pide sinceridad, maestro, veo con bastante dificultad la opción de que el señor General considere su petición.—contestó su Pokémon telepáticamente.

—Aquí vamos otra vez, con esa negatividad característica del Phoenix que todos conocemos y amamos—suspiró el caballero, dejando caer su sable de forma vertical, encajándolo en el piso de madera. Reposó su cabeza sobre el puño derecho sin dejar de sonreír fantasiosamente y tamborileó con los dedos de la mano libre sobre el reposo de su trono.—¿Acaso debo estar sujeto a las batallas siempre? ¿Aún en el día de mi boda?

—Maestro, usted es un guerrero extraordinario. Sus habilidades son indispensables para terminar con esta pelea absurda. El señor General está muy conciente de esto. ¡Es una distinción incomparable, maestro!—Phoenix decía todo eso con la intención de hacer sentir mejor a su amo. Porque esa era la conclusión más obvia. Antes de viajar por el tiempo, este sujeto misterioso se hizo pasar por la imagen de su antiguo amo. Debió haberlo querido muchísimo, me imagino.

—Ay, Phoenix. Se nota que no sabes nada de amor, ¿verdad?—el militar suspiró otra vez. Se valió de la empuñadura de su espada como apoyo para levantarse y miró a su Pokémon, quien parecía estar muy arrepentido con lo que había dicho.—Bah, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco.

—¡Qué amo tan gentil!—susurró Celebi.—Me recuerda mucho al señor Foster.

—Phoenix, ¿escuchaste algo?—nuestro joven enamorado volteó a todas partes, pues pudo detectar las palabras de Celebi. Esa fue la pista para saber que debíamos largarnos ahora mismo. Extrañamente, antes de que la niña pudiera enviarnos de regreso al futuro, el escenario cambió por sí solo. Antes de lo que canta un gallo, presenciamos una distorsión del espacio para caer de nuevo en el mismo cuarto del comedor. Sólo una cosa había cambiado; un biombo que no estaba allí en nuestra reciente visita se había plantado en el extremo opuesto de la sala. Aparentemente, habíamos viajado sólo unas horas en el futuro.

Allí estaba el militar de brazos cruzados ante el biombo. Hablaba con quien se encontraba detrás de éste. Por supuesto, Phoenix le acompañaba con su solemne lealtad.

—¿Ya terminaste, Mily?—decía una y otra vez el novio con ansiedad.

—¿Sabes lo que es paciencia, Alex?—contestó la mujer que se ocultaba tras el biombo con voz divertida. Parece que estaba cambiándose de ropa.

Vaya que ese tal Alex era un hombre impaciente. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se inmiscuyó ágilmente por detrás de la mampara. Hubo un gritito y luego risas.

—¿No te pudiste haber esperado unos segundos más?—dijo Mily.

—¡Bellísima! Debería ser un pecado que nosotros, los feos mortales, contemplemos tu divina belleza gratuitamente—contestó Alex.

—Ugh… vámonos antes de que vomite—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en el momento. Eran halagos empalagosos y escenas que ni siquiera necesitábamos ver.

—¡Qué romántico!—suspiró Celebi, tan feliz como una lombriz (ja, chiste malo).—Cómo desearía que un príncipe azul así se me presentara y me llevara por el túnel del tiempo…

—Creo que eso va a ser difícil… ya sabes sólo los de tu especie pueden viajar por el tiempo y todo eso. A menos que te estés refiriendo a un Dialga. Porque un Dialga es azul y te puede llevar por el tiempo…

—¡Señor Kai! ¡Por favor…!—se indignó ella, enojándose de pronto. Supongo que a nadie le agradaría emparejarse con una bestia azul gigantesca y horrible, por más azul o galán que fuera.—Debería usted ser así de caballeroso con la señorita Marie. ¡Se lo merece!

Uh… mejor dejemos las cosas así. Por suerte, los novios parecían quererse demasiado como para haber escuchado nuestra conversación. Estábamos por marcharnos cuando vi a una Latias acercarse a Phoenix. ¿Sería ella la compañera de la futura esposa de Alex? Se acercó al Latios y lo saludó. Eran hermanos... ¡Vaya coincidencia! Se miraron los unos a los otros y conversaron, aunque su plática ya no fue audible porque hubo un grito desde el cielo que clamaba «¡Basta!».

Inmediatamente, la escena se distorsionó y fuimos llevados de vuelta a la cima de la torre del palacio por el vórtice del tiempo. Todo fue tan repentino y confuso que me tomó algunos segundos recuperarme. Allí estábamos de nuevo, en la habitación dorada con varios cuadros vacíos a excepción del retrato de una mujer. ¿Podría ser esa la imagen de la amada del antiguo amo de Phoenix? Ciertamente, ese rostro mantenía un aire familiar… ¿Dónde y cuándo había visto a una chica parecida?

En el centro estaba Phoenix, ocultándose la cara con ambas manos, aún en su disfraz de Alex. Parecía muy conmocionado… era él quien había gritado «¡Basta!». ¿Habíamos encontrado su punto débil? Parece que nuestro viaje por el tiempo estuvo más influenciado por la memoria del Latios que por Celebi. Habíamos sido testigos de su verdadera identidad, de su verdadera época, de su amo… ¿por qué lo ocultaba? Y lo más perturbador: ¿por qué quería deshacerme de mí y mi grupo?

—¡Señor Phoenix! ¿Qué le pasa?—Celebi voló hacia el individuo para calmarlo, pero éste reaccionó de manera violenta.

—¡Olviden todo lo que han visto! ¡No pueden… no pueden saberlo! ¡Señorita, le advertí…! ¡Acabaré con todos!—en una imagen escalofriante, la figura humana de Phoenix se esfumó para ser sustituida por la de un formidable Rayquaza. Al fin vimos con nuestros propios ojos sus poderes de transformación. Su colosal figura serpentina destruyó por completo la habitación y el ápice de la torre. Milagrosamente, tanto Celebi como yo permanecimos de pie y no fuimos arrojados al vacío por el volumen del recién transformado Phoenix. El viento helado de la noche nos golpeó en el acto y me topé cara a cara con el intimidante rostro del legendario Pokémon dragón, aún estando en la extrema oscuridad. Su largísimo cuerpo se aferró alrededor de la torre, como un tramo de estambre alrededor de una delgada vara de madera, de tal forma que la parte superior de su imagen nos amenazaba peligrosamente. Lanzó un rugido insoportable que casi me separó del suelo y se dispuso a atacar.

Las paredes, el techo, los muebles y los retratos, todos fueron arruinados y arrojados al vacío por la descomunal fuerza de Phoenix. Podía verse desde aquel punto el enorme radio de la nube espiral que se conjuntó alrededor de la torré cuyos límites marcaban los cuatro pilares de fuego verde y, más allá, no habiendo otra cosa que un infinito vacío negro.

Hubo otro rugido que me hizo retroceder hasta el borde del piso circular, justo del lado opuesto a las escaleras inferiores. Celebi me miró con miedo y salió en seguida a ayudarme, pero ya fue muy tarde. Intenté sostenerme de los fragmentos ilesos de pared, pero la fuerza del alarido me arrojó de la torre. Caí sobre la resbalosa longitud del Rayquaza, quien pareció estar satisfecho con el resultado. Hizo lo que me temía: volvió a transformarse, regresando a su tamaño original. Ya no tuve nada en qué resistirme y, ahora sí, viví la extrema emoción de la caída libre. Estaba tan oscuro que no pude ver en dónde y cuántos segundos tardaría en encontrarme con el suelo; mi última tumba. El viento frígido me rodeó sin remedio alguno y no pude hacer más que extender los brazos y esperar el golpe letal. Se veía el reflejo anaranjado de las luces de la ciudadela sobre el lago con mortal belleza y me pregunté si pude haber sido visto, aunque fuera, por un individuo desde la plaza.

Fueron segundos que parecieron eternos. Cerré los ojos, aguanté la respiración y… algo me sostuvo las muñecas. No se veía qué fue lo que me detuvo. Era algo negro que se camuflaba entre la penumbra de la noche. Sólo fueron distinguibles unas garras por mi sentido del tacto. ¿Algún ave me había rescatado? ¡Excelente! A partir de ese momento me convertía, oficialmente, en el tipo más suertudo de la historia… creo.

—¡Señor Kai! Descuide—era la voz del Honchkrow más amigable que había conocido (bueno, era el único que había conocido, en realidad). Distinguir su rostro era como distinguir una mandarina en un almacén de naranjas (se me acabaron las metáforas… lo siento).

—¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?—por supuesto que me intrigaba el paradero del resto de grupo. Todos ellos me habían apoyado casi desde que nos conocimos y es loable en sobremanera que la gente te apoye, aunque no lo haga notable.

—No se preocupe, señor Kai. Todo está bajo control.—cuando empezamos a ganar altura de nuevo, eclécticamente, el Honchkrow descendió, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudadela del inicio— Debemos regresar a la plaza en cuanto antes si no queremos ser alimento de dragón.

—¡No, no! ¡Celebi sigue en la punta de la torre…! Roy se quedó atrapado en una habitación y Terry se ha perdido. Hay que volver.

No fue necesario insistir. Ese Honchkrow era un aliado valeroso al no titubear para ir al rescate de los compañeros de viaje. Nos elevamos y ¡oh, qué sensación tan majestuosa! Sentir la suave, fría e invencible caricia del viento en la nariz, en los párpados, en las mejillas, el cabello, elevándonos hacia los inescrutables confines del cielo, atravesando las nubes, apreciando el paisaje desde un punto inmejorable. Ni así se podían ver los límites del lago; un misterioso y vasto espejo negro. La ciudadela parecía un pequeño montículo de piedras luminosas que irradiaban seguridad. Me hubiera encantado estar allá, pero el deber llamaba…

Una más de las numerosas sorpresas del día nos esperaban en la misma cima de la que acababa de caer. Celebi se hallaba levitando en la orilla, sonriendo en cuanto me vio aparecer. En el centro se encontraban dos personas: Phoenix y el sujeto que supuestamente se había perdido.

—¡Ah, señor Katsum! Lamento que me haya visto actuar de semejante manera. Olvidé que somos seres civilizados.—había retornado a la forma humana de su desconocido amo. Cruzaba los brazos, pero su vista estaba centrada en Terry Adams ante él. Cargaba las escasas dos Placas que habíamos obtenido con tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas.—Y como tales, podemos solucionar los problemas con un simple consenso, ¿no lo cree?

—¡Terry! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?—le grité y me abalancé sobre él. Volteó a mirarme y me evitó con agilidad.—No podemos cederlas. ¿Qué no sabes lo que sucederá?

—Y aquí vamos otra vez, con esa imprudencia característica del Kai que todos conocemos y amamos.—contestó Adams con voz severa, sosteniendo el par de tablillas en alto. Disimuladamente, lanzó un susurró de complicidad.—A veces es necesario retroceder para poder avanzar, ¿comprendes? Confío en ustedes.

—El señor Adams me recuerda tanto a un personaje emblemático que conocí hace mucho tiempo.—suspiró Phoenix al tiempo que recibía la Placa Mental y la Placa Puño y las hacía desaparecer al contacto.—Después de todo, al haber espiado mis recuerdos supongo que ya están demasiado familiarizados con él, ¿me equivoco?—Terry no pareció prestarle mucha atención. Miraba el vacío con nostalgia y las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A qué estrategia estaba refiriéndose con eso de "hay que retroceder para avanzar"?

—Aquí dividimos caminos, Ketchum—avisó mi antiguo amigo.

—¿Qué dices?

—He estado vigilando muy de cerca este grupo, Ketsup. ¿Puede un ejército alcanzar el éxito sin sus mejores hombres? Será interesante averiguarlo.—Phoenix cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.—A partir de este momento eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, Catchup. No te detendré en tu misión de obtener las sagradas Placas de mi mundo… La pregunta es: ¿serás capaz de lograrlo sin la ayuda de los demás? Mientras, me conformaré con custodiar a tu par de amigos. Es un trueque justo.

—¿Terry, qué demonios está pasando?

—Lo que escuchaste, Kai. He cambiado nuestra libertad por la única oportunidad que tenemos de ganar. Roy comprenderá, estoy seguro…—Terry se sostuvo el hombro. Tenía una herida sangrante en éste que la noche se encargó de ocultar hasta ese momento.

—Ahora, señor Ketchop. ¿Por qué no iniciamos el reto y descubrimos si la confianza del señor Adams fue depositada acertadamente? Apostemos a lo grande: las dos Placas que has obtenido por la Placa del Miedo y la Placa Dragón que custodio.

—Señor Kai, es muy arriesgado ésto—me había olvidado de Jain y Celebi. Ambos sugerían que me retractara. Bueno, tenía a mi mente en otros lugares… No podía explicarme la repentina aparición de Terry Adams ni mucho menos su extraño trato. Hasta donde tenía memoria, él siempre había sido muy orgulloso; no se dejaría humillar así a menos que hubiera tenido una muy buena razón o no hubiera tenido otra alternativa… o se tratara de alguna estrategia. Conociéndolo, aquello era probable. ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

No obstante, antes que nada, salía a flote la última posibilidad. ¿Y si se trataba de un plan de traición, como había estado sospechando Foster? ¿Podría ser Adams el verdadero villano que habíamos estado buscando…? No, no era posible. Yo mismo los vi toparse cara a cara durante el último ataque que incitó Ho-Oh: mi antiguo amigo retrocediendo con perplejidad ante un hombre despiadado que se ocultaba tras una máscara de plata. El que creó las máscaras debía llevarse un galardón por provocar tantos dolores de cabeza y esconder tantos secretos…

Ahora… ¿qué me quedaba? ¿Apuntarlo como un traidor y suponer que estaba de parte de Team Ultima? ¿O confiar en él y suponer que esa era la decisión correcta por el momento? Escuché por ahí que la desconfianza era el peor veneno de un equipo, pues generaba discordia y separaba al grupo. Por supuesto, entre menos unido esté un equipo, más puntos débiles obtiene.

—Está bien, Phoenix. Quiero ver de qué eres capaz.—sí, estaba seguro de que había elegido la opción correcta.

—¿Qué es ésto? ¡Eres libre, largo de aquí! Un trato es un trato. Además, estaba seguro de que declinarías…—Phoenix hablaba en serio; estaba dispuesto a retirarse del altísimo escenario. Se había dado la vuelta y caminó en dirección a las dañadas escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores, pero se detuvo con las manos por detrás de la espalda en cuanto terminé de hablar.—Kutchap, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir con ésto?

—¡Adelante!

—Je. Entonces… quieres jugar pesado, ¿eh?—era la primera vez que el líder mostraba una mueca mordaz.—O eres valiente… o no tienes escrúpulos.

—Por favor, señor Phoenix…—insistió Celebi, aunque ya no había marcha atrás.

—Bien. Solamente ten en cuenta que si la suerte deja de estar de tu lado o las circunstancias terminan estando en tu contra, no digas que no te lo advertí.—dicho esto, el cambiante Phoenix cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos. El escenario comenzó a temblar y su forma cambió por la de un ser colosal. Era él: no había Pokémon al que hubiera podido temerle más que Regigigas. Todavía podía sentir la sensación agonizante de las fracturas, las heridas; un dolor insuperable… era como si hubiera podido leer mi mente y hubiera ido en busca de la criatura más efectiva para enfrentarme. Phoenix era un contrincante que iniciaba con grandeza.

No… no podía enfrentarme a eso. El estado de inmovilidad me hundió en el fango una vez más. No podía… simplemente, no podía…

—Señor Kai, resista—tanto Celebi como Jain intentaron alentarme, pero nada podía hacerme reaccionar ante la gigantesca mano que se elevaba sobre mí. Terry miró con asombro la imagen… definitivamente no había forma de escapar. A menos que mi título del "sujeto más suertudo de la historia" diera sus frutos ahora mismo.

Phoenix dejó caer su pesada mano. Logré reaccionar justo a tiempo, apartándome como pude. ¿A quién quería engañar? No existía posibilidad de que pudiera vencer a Regigigas en ese estado: muriéndome de frío y miedo a poco más de quinientos metro de altura, sin alguna clase de auxilio de parte de mis compañeros.

Y bueno, ¿qué pasó después? Lo extraño es que no pude ver muy bien. Digo, el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro. Lo extraño es que las cosas hubieran podido apreciarse con tanta claridad. Parece que alguien apareció de la nada para enfrentarse con Phoenix. Se oían choques metálicos, como la hoja de una espada chocando con la dura constitución del coloso. Hubo temblores, ruidos extraños y después, penumbra total. Era como si hubiera regresado al interior de la torre (cosa que no pienso hacer en vida). Parecía que el destello de la luna se había perdido por completo, junto con el brillo de las estrellas y todo lo demás. ¡Ah, qué situación tan incierta! ¿Por qué será que llamo tanto la atención a los problemas?

—Kai Ketchum…

Cuando escuché mi nombre abrí los ojos (ni siquiera sabía que los tenía cerrados). Estaba recostado sobre una piedra. Soplaba una brisa cálida y deliciosa. Se escuchaba el sonido de la espuma disolviéndose entre la arena y el tronar de las salvajes olas a pocos metros de donde me encontraba. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a una playa? Me asusté al creer que estaba presenciando algún truco mental de parte del gran Phoenix… sin embargo, era una sensación realista. Creo que estaba a salvo al fin. Aquel cambio brusco de escenario había sido el menos impactante de todos. Quiero decir, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, hubiera imaginado que podía transportarse a un lugar remoto con sólo parpadear? Me sentía desequilibrado por alguna razón. Me levanté con gran esfuerzo crucé los brazos, respiré hondo y miré a todos lados. Debía haber alguna clase de pista por ahí. Estaba solo; ni un alma en pena se posaba ni por error en aquel lugar, solitario y sereno. A mis espaldas había un conjunto espeso de palmeras… parecía imposible sumergirse en él. ¿Qué había más allá del estable horizonte del mar? Las olas golpearon una y otra vez, pero no llegaba a mi mente ningún plan. Parece que era lo que quería Phoenix, a fin de cuentas: dejarme en soledad. Quería que juntara las Placas yo solo. Me había quedado como un náufrago: solo, solitario y abandonado. Parece que el verdadero viaje apenas iniciaba…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Hmm… A veces siento que me demoro demasiado en presentar las soluciones de los nudos… y creo que me demoraré más. De algo estoy seguro: ésta será la última parte de _Shaymin, Traveling Partner_ y, probablemente, mi último fic por aquí… El final llegará pronto. Saludos.


	7. Océano: Cacharro

VII

—¿Y bien, Kai? ¿Te rindes ahora?—una imponente ave de fuego inundó el área de cenizas. Moltres aleteó sin parar, ganando altura. Su agudo pico apuntaba a una criatura en específico: un exhausto Shaymin con diversas quemaduras en su diminuto cuerpo.

—Shaymin, yo sé que puedes… vamos, hay que intentarlo.—Kai Ketchum apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los puños. Su fiel compañero había mostrado un desempeño que rebasaba las expectativas durante esa batalla, pero el ave llameante de su contrincante representaba una fortaleza imposible de superar en esos momentos.

—Kai, esto es algo arriesgado, ¿no crees?—Riley Howard observaba la escena con ansiedad, resoplando y las manos tamborileando sobre el estrado. De haber podido ingresar a la arena lo hubiera hecho.—Pobre Shaymin, no va a poder…

—¡No digas tonterías, claro que podrá!—a Kai le molestaba en demasía que tomaran a su Pokémon por un incompetente. El muchacho se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga y observó con detenimiento al Moltres que resplandecía en las alturas, luego, entrecerró los ojos y utilizó su mano como visera para cubrirse de los destellos del sol y poder distinguir a su rival. Éste parecía indiferente. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan fanfarrón, como creyendo que tenía todo bajo control. Lo estaba subestimando… ¿qué insinuaba?—Shaymin, confío en ti.

La criatura lo miró con inseguridad. El Pokémon estaba tan cansado que apenas se podía mantener de pie. Habían sido suficientes ataques críticos como para haberlo derribado hace un buen tiempo; sin embargo, su espíritu inquebrantable y la confianza hacia su amo le impulsaban a no rendirse. Ese Shaymin era especial, no sólo porque su forma no cambiaba sin importar si era de día o de noche, hiciera calor o nevara; sino porque era un Pokémon muy inteligente. Bueno, eso era lo que decía Kai a quien sea que se topara. No cabía duda de que estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño acompañante.

El contrincante elevó la mano para indicar el inicio del próximo ataque. Su Moltres estuvo atento y se lanzó directamente hacia el único punto verde en el suelo. Antes de poder concretar su Ataque Aéreo, su oponente lanzó sus Esporas al aire. Ni siquiera un titán llameante pudo evitar caer ante los efectos del somnífero. El amo del Moltres no lo dudó un segundo: reemplazó a su aliado por un ave azulada que propició la aparición de una ventisca. La temperatura bajó considerablemente, sin importar que el sol continuara en su máximo resplandor. Parecía que Kai había encontrado una forma de escaparse, mas la situación no pintaba para bien.

—Kai, es suficiente…—continuó advirtiendo Howard.

Kai siguió sin hacerle caso. Ese era el momento de demostrarle a su rival, a ese sujeto que terminaba por ser un soberbio de primera categoría, de lo que estaba hecho. Ordenó a Shaymin que repitiera el proceso anterior. Articuno sopló un aire helado que congeló los esfuerzos de su enemigo, luego viró a la derecha y asestó su picotazo letal. Se elevó una vez más como prevención. Shaymin estaba tendido sobre la arena, extendiendo sus patas débiles y mirando a Kai con tristeza. Parecía que todo había acabado.

—No, ¡No! ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Levántate!—su amo estaba desesperado. Era también la primera vez que él se mostraba más preocupado por ganar que por su amigo.

Shaymin miró directo al ave de hielo en las alturas y luego al amo. Respiró hondo, pero ya no tenía mucho qué hacer. Dentro de su conciencia se preguntó si era digno de dar la cara por su compañero humano, quien lo había cuidado casi desde que tenía memoria. Debía haber una forma de salir de ese aprieto… ¿pero cómo? ¿Podría lograrlo? ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Shaymin parecía casi muerto; sin embargo, sólo lo aparentaba para dar la sorpresa y…

—¡Suficiente!—Kai subió a la arena de batalla, ganándose una derrota automática. Se arrodilló ante su Pokémon con un nudo en la garganta.—¿Estás bien?

¡No! ¿Por qué tuvo que interferir en un momento crucial como aquél? La majestuosa ave azul se desvaneció en el aire y las plataformas de cada entrenador bajaron. Por supuesto que Kai no había necesitado aquello. Sólo le había bastado un salto para caer en auxilio de Shaymin.

—Te lo dije—suspiró Riley, a un lado de la plataforma, acercándose a su amigo.—Creo que, de todos modos, hicieron un gran trabajo.

—Shaymin, discúlpame… creo que fue demasiado para ti, después de todo—su amo tenía alguna clase de rencor apiñado en el pecho. Simplemente, no podía quitárselo de encima.

Terry Adams, del extremo opuesto, bajó como el Campeón imbatible que era y estuvo a punto de marcharse, aunque fue detenido por su rival.

—Buena pelea, Adams—le felicitó Kai, con un malhumorado Shaymin entre brazos. Riley mostraba una sonrisita tonta mientras se rascaba la nuca. Terry le miró por encima del hombro, pero no dijo nada. Su contrincante le tendió la mano amistosamente, mas rechazó el gesto dándole la espalda. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta por su compañero.—¿Pasa algo, Terry? ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus inquietudes, tus traumas… es por tu herida?

—Estúpido—bufó Terry en respuesta. Se dio la vuelta unos momentos breves para responder.—Ni siquiera sabes qué es un trauma, ¿verdad? ¿Herida? ¿Qué sabes de mí? Nada. Tú… eres muy tonto.

Fueron las últimas palabras de parte del sujeto que Kai consideró alguna vez un amigo. A partir de ese momento, Terry Adams se volvió un completo desconocido… mejor dicho, un enemigo con quien no hubiera querido hablar nunca más. Ni Riley ni Kai pudieron explicarse el radical cambio de personalidad de su amigo de la infancia, y quizás nunca lo sabrían. No obstante, el rencor y la nostalgia quedaron ahí, impresos en la mente de ambos. Esa actitud de fanfarronería había nacido en alguna parte, pero ¿cómo, cuándo…? En fin, no valía la pena preocuparse por tales cosas ahora…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Océano, quinto día)

—Mila Goldwin. Sinceramente no creí que nos volveríamos a ver.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos encontramos. De verdad, _spiacente_.

—Bueno… ¿sabes algo acerca de este lugar?—fijé mi mirada en su rostro triste, cubierto por su pelo negro. Sostenía con firmeza una curiosa espada larga. Me había topado cara a cara con quien detuvo a Phoenix… ¿De dónde había salido y por qué estaba aquí?

—Muy poco, querido Kai. Parece que hubo un accidente… no estoy muy segura de lo que ocurrió, pero éste no es el mundo que conocemos, ¿verdad?

—Pues Roy me dijo eso hace un par de días. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo este tiempo?

—He estado investigando acerca de este lugar y por qué estamos aquí. Por cierto, me encontré esta espada en las Montañas. Encontré a un par de dragones muy amables que me la obsequiaron, ¿sabes?—Mila no dejaba de mirar el suelo arenoso que mostraba nuestras huellas. Desde que la encontré, hace un par de horas, hemos intentado encontrar alguna manera de salir de esta isla desierta. Comenzaba a sospechar que la jungla en el centro era alguna especie de fortaleza impenetrable.

Parece que una buena cantidad de conocidos habían quedado atrapados en este mundo también… Oh, pero allí existía una terrible posibilidad: ¿y si el villano en turno había llegado también? Ya estaba harto de los enemigos, de sus malditos movimientos y estrategias… ¿Por qué no podía ser un villano normal, de ésos que salen en las caricaturas y los protagonistas derrotan todos los días?

—Kai, ¿lo ves?—Mila se levantó súbitamente para señalar una silueta a lo lejos, surcando las serenas aguas del océano. No fue muy difícil descubrir que se trataba de un barco. ¡Justo a tiempo! Ya me estaba aburriendo.

—¡Fuego! Hay que encender fuego… lo vi en una película.—me callé apenas percibí el olor del humo. A mis espaldas, una docena de palmeras se consumían con fiereza. ¡Éso! No hay circunstancia que me pueda superar a mí: el ser más suertudo sobre esta dimensión. Mila parecía igual de sorprendida que yo. Cruzamos miradas por unos segundos y reímos por nuestra fortuna.

En efecto, la nave de madera viró por estribor y en unos minutos había encallado ante la arena. Nos acercamos como mendigando. Al menos ya no estaba tan solo como creía. Seguro, Mila Goldwin sería de gran ayuda en un futuro venidero.

Encontré algunos rasgos muy curiosos de aquel navío; como el hecho de que un par de alas blancas y esponjadas crecían de sus costados, moviéndose como si estuvieran vivas. La proa mostraba grabados espirales de diversos colores. De hecho, el barco, todo él, era multicolor. También fue notable un letrero que rezaba _The Adventure._ Tardaron una docena de segundos en hacer algo. Arrojaron desde la cubierta, donde no era visible ni siquiera un alma, una escalera tejida de cuerda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la utilicé para subir a la nave, donde esperaban unos sujetos que había visto perfectamente el día que visitamos el Palacio de la Oscuridad. Un Gliscor, un Magmortar y un Rhyperior, todos ellos con paliacates en la cabeza y una sonrisa mordaz en el rostro. Eran algo así como piratas. No tuve oportunidad de preguntarles, porque me enredaron con una soga que sostenían discretamente y me cubrieron la boca. Creo que era la primera vez que un ataque así sucedía y no me asustaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, estaba tan confiado en mi buena suerte que mejor los dejé ser por el momento.

No pude evitar que hicieran lo mismo con Mila Goldiwn, evidentemente. Nos arrojaron a una habitación oscura, húmeda y chirriante. Aparentemente, tenían a otros reos ya.

Pasaron unos momentos para que el Magmortar encendiera los quinqués del cuarto con su aliento llameante. Las cosas fueron más que claras. En la misma situación se había metido nuestro desunido grupo. ¡Vaya! El reencuentro fue más rápido de lo que jamás pude haberme imaginado. Allí estaba Marie, gimiendo, gritando por que la dejaran libre. Lo hizo con mayor vehemencia en cuanto me vio. Era la única que parecía intranquila. Los demás estaban serenos. Quizá se habían rendido de forcejear. Los brazos verdes y puntiagudos de Rick estaban rígidamente aferrados a un par de grilletes que colgaban del techo repleto de goteras. A Sagius le habían colocado una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y apenas se movía. Imaginé que esa era la forma más extraña de mantener a raya a un prisionero. Flare estaba aprisionada dentro de un quinqué reciclado. De alguna forma me acordé de las latas de sardinas o de los embutidos estrechamente empaquetados. Pobre Shaymin. Finalmente, Jain el Honchkrow dormía pacíficamente dentro de una jaula, como si se tratara de una simple ave doméstica. Quien sea que los haya amedrentado así debe ser un gran guerrero. Es más, estaba seguro de que estábamos a punto de encontrarnos con el líder del Océano. Así conseguiríamos nuestra primera Placa (otra vez…).

La puerta se abrió, aunque se cerró casi de inmediato. Alguien había entrado. Era el capitán, pues sus subordinados se habían quedado rígidos como estatuas. No pude ver a qué clase de criatura feroz y despiadada tendríamos que enfrentarnos ahora (bueno, ni que pudiera hacer mucho en estas condiciones, ¿verdad?): o era invisible o era rápido en extremo.

—¡Temblad! ¡Retorcedse de miedo ante la furia del capitán de los más bravos piratas que existen!—era una voz feroz, ríspida e imponente. Los mozos ocultaban su imagen… ¿quién era?—¡_Touché, _mister humano!

¡Debía ser una broma! ¡Era Manaphy! O, mejor dicho, _ese Manaphy_, al que le debo una muy buena sesión de reprensiones. Quedé sorprendido por el poder de la imaginación. Creí que ahora nos tocaba luchar contra un Darkrai o el Ho-Oh de Team Ultima.

—¡Exijo un reembolso!

Hasta los pañuelos en la boca eran un fraude. No me callaron. Manaphy quedó perplejo… parecía incluso que le había golpeado con mayor fuerza la noticia. Cuando pensé que le daría un paro cardiaco, meneó la cabeza, volteó a ver a sus mozos y parpadeó numerosas veces. Se frotó los amarillos ojos y titubeó antes de hablar.

—¿Es un fantasma lo que veo? ¿Me engañan mis ojos? ¿No eres tú el esperpento del que me libré hace unos días? ¡Creí que me había deshecho de ustedes!

—¿Esperpento? No estoy muy seguro de lo que eso significa. Pero suena feo… ¡Un momento!—¿acaso dijo "creí que me había deshecho de ustedes"? ¡Entonces eso fue a propósito! ¡Nadie me humilla así y se sale con la suya…! Creo.—Eso significa que no eres más que un bicho irreverente, ¿eh?

—¡Retráctate!—empezó a enrollar la mascada sucia que llevaba en el cuello con actitud de indignación. No estaba muy cómodo que digamos. Luego habló entre dientes—Yo… me había deshecho de ti y del ama…

Ciertamente, la recién descubierta personalidad de ese Manaphy caía desde lo inusual hasta lo cómico. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ese chiquitín era todo un pirata rebelde? Al menos ladraba más de lo que mordía.

—Uhm… pues aquí estoy, sano y salvo. Se necesita más que un inofensivo Cambia Almas para derrotarme—por intuición, pensé que sería mejor seguirle la corriente.

—¡Ja, buena ésa, mister humano! ¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿Qué esta prisionera es la ama en un disfraz?—se paró frente a Marie con tono desafiante, apuntándola con su redondeada mano. Ésta se movió más rápido de lo común, como intentando explicar su situación—¿O que este payaso tiene 5000 de IQ?

—No puedo decir que me agrada tu tono—replicó Sagius. Su voz no fue opacada por el papel en su cabeza, pues se comunicaba psíquicamente.

—No puedo decir que me agradan tus bigotes, pero no me estoy quejando, abuelo—respondió Manaphy, dándole unas irreverentes palmaditas en el estómago al Alakazam.—¿Qué más me vas a decir? ¿Qué todos estos fenómenos son los miembros perdidos de tu tripulación?

—Bueno, pues… es curioso que lo menciones…

—Muy bien—suspiró Manaphy. Le hizo señas a sus mozos con la cabeza. Después de todo, hablar no sirvió de nada. Otro día como prisionero de algún maniaco, ¡quién lo diría!—Están contratados.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué significa ésto?—ésa me tomó desprevenido.

—Sólo observa a esos haraganes. Son unos incompetentes—Manaphy señaló a su trío de mozos, quienes, en lugar de molestarse, sólo bajaron la vista avergonzada al suelo.—Perdieron la voz durante la batalla en la Isla Encrucijada y ahora sólo pueden balbucear… y otras cosas. Un capitán pirata de mi calibre no merece esta clase de discípulos…

—Entonces… ¿quieres decir que nos contratas como miembros de tu tripulación? Pero, ni siquiera te hemos dicho que queríamos algo de ti… ¡Ni siquiera sabes quienes somos!

—¡Ah, ésa es fácil! ¡Tú eres el mister humano…! Bonita chaqueta de gángster. Uhm… supongo que tú eres Miss Universo, ¿verdad?—Mila no pareció ponerle mucha atención.— ¿A quién tenemos aquí?—Manaphy desfiló para toparse cara a cara con cada uno de nosotros. Ahora volteaba hacia Marie. Ella no podía hablar; el trapo rodeaba lo ancho de su larga boca, así que no era capaz de abrirla siquiera.—¡Ah, pero si es la princesa Anubis! ¡Mucho gusto! Y… déjame adivinar… tú eres el hechicero viejo y sabio que tiene que salir en todos los cuentos, ¿no? ¡Qué original, Aladdin!—ese había sido Sagius. Se abstuvo de reclamar, afortunadamente. Todavía me intrigaba… ¿cómo podían una bolsa de detener sus grandes poderes psíquicos?—¿Qué tal, Maximus Decimus Meridius? ¡El valiente gladiador!—En cuanto dejó de ponerle atención a Rick me pregunté cómo fue que ese Manaphy sabía éso—Tú… ¿estás cómoda, Amy Rose?—bueno, Flare no podía ni siquiera escuchar, de seguro. Me pareció que apenas podía respirar, incluso. ¡Qué crueldad!—¡Ajá, y por último, pero no menos importante! ¿Qué tal, Buzz Buzzard? Tanto tiempo sin vernos—Jain se resistió a lanzarle un picotazo desde el interior de su jaula. Bueno, a todos nos había dicho algo…—¿Y bien? ¿Todavía tienes dudas? Ya que nos presentamos, creo que es hora de trabajar…

—Eh, eh… no tan rápido, chiquitín—ni siquiera nos había librado de las ataduras. Además, si le seguíamos el juego no tendríamos nada por ganar. Sólo representaría una colosal pérdida de tiempo.—¿Y nosotros qué ganamos?

—Uhm… no sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Sólo debo advertir que no pienso ceder ni la menor fracción del tesoro…

—Exactamente, a qué nos referimos con _tesoro_, ¿eh?—¿se trataría de la Placa Salpicadura?

—Bueno, tú ganas. Pero sólo dejaré que lo veas unos momentos…—le indicó a uno de sus mozos que le trajeran una caja de madera muy delgada. Sí, tenía la forma de una placa…—¡_Touché_, mister gángster! ¡Arrodíllate ante la majestuosidad del tesoro más codiciado de los salvajes mares!—debía ser OTRA broma… ¿Mentas inglesas? ¿Ése es el "_tesoro más codiciado de los salvajes mares"?_ Manaphy, orgulloso de su dulce posesión, hizo que el mismo sirviente retirara el "tesoro" de nuestra vista.—Como puedes ver, nosotros no nos arriesgamos si no es por una invaluable recompensa…

—¿¡Qué clase de travesura práctica intentas jugarnos!? ¡Esás son pastillitas de menta! ¡Son dulces inservibles e inmundos… tengo toneladas en mi casa!

Marie balbuceó algo ininteligible que ignoramos descaradamente. Me levanté, me desaté sin mayor dificultad y procedí a ayudar al resto del grupo a librarse. Al parecer, ofendí profundamente a Manaphy. Ni que me pudiera interesar… nos había hecho perder tiempo valioso. Quitando de en medio a los tres mozos del auto-denominado pirata, me dirigí a la puerta que nos sacaba del calabozo… fue entonces cuando la vi: la Placa del reino acuático sobre la mesa, rayada y manchada de algo líquido.

—Un momento… de dónde sacaste eso—señalé el tesoro que buscábamos: _el verdadero tesoro_.

—Ah… ¿te interesa ese trozo de desperdicio?—Manpahy levantó la vista para percatarse del objeto que había llamado mi atención.—Solía usarlo como pisapapeles. El capitán más famoso de los mares salvajes debe mantener bien organizados sus documentos, tú sabes—en realidad, dudaba mucho que Manaphy pudiera leer—Pero creo que no me hará mucho daño desprenderme de eso si es algo que puede servirles.

Bueno, eso era más que suerte. No creí que alguien pudiera ser tan ignorante como para no conocer la verdadera naturaleza de ese objeto. Me sorprendió el cambio de actitud del Pokémon acuático, que, de pronto, se había vuelto tan servicial y dadivoso.

—De acuerdo.—apenas la toqué y Manaphy interrumpió.

—¡_Touché, _mister gángster! Por supuesto que yo, el gran capitán Manaphy, el más bravo pirata de los salvajes mares, jamás regalo cosas así como así… Al haber puesto tus sucias manos sobre ese cacharro has aceptado unirte a mi tripulación… ¡Nada aquí es gratis!

—¡Hey, tramposo! Jamás hablaste de semejante condición—estuve a punto de enfrentarme al pequeño… no, era muy injusto. Levanté la mano y le señalé, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Aproveché para echar un vistazo a la condición de mis compañeros. Parecían estar muy agotados. Algunos ya dormían incluso.

—¡Cuidado con ese dedo mugriento! ¡Podrías lastimar a alguien, mister gángster!—Manaphy se derritió ante mis ojos para materializarse desde el suelo, detrás de mí.—Esa es la ventaja de ser el más bravo pirata de los salvajes mares: ¡no soy bueno para establecer acuerdos!

Eso dio una pequeña sacudida al enunciado que mi mente formulaba, el que estaba seguro que diría: ser un pirata no implicaba actuar con justicia. De cualquier modo, había tendido una trampa… ¡Qué más da! Supongo que formar parte de la tripulación de un patético capitán tenía sus ventajas. Sería un transporte excelente… ¡podríamos llegar al resto de las tierras sin mayor demora! Bueno, las que estén cerca del agua, claro está.

—¡_Touché, _mister gángster! ¡Ahora todos ustedes están atados a esta nave por el resto de sus miserables vidas!—Manaphy rió hasta quedar sin aliento. Claro que esa opción, a fin de cuentas, era la que realmente necesitábamos: poder manejar el barco.—Tú serás el nuevo maestre…—y se dedicó a entregar títulos ridículos. Había qué seguirle la corriente para poder cumplir con el objetivo.

Minutos después, Mila recuperó la espada salvadora que le habían quitado los mozos en cuanto la atraparon. Dejaron al resto del grupo en libertad (aunque a nuestro Alakazam sólo le quitaron de encima la careta de papel estraza). Marie brilló de alegría en cuanto le desataron, corrió a estrujar a su Manaphy, haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejidos.

—¡Oh, Manaphy! Te extrañé tanto… ¿por qué huiste de mí…? Te prometo que no te volveré a dejar ir…

—¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien… quién sea!—bueno, ése fue un castigo adecuado para el Pokémon acuático. Tenía que aprender su lección, tarde o temprano. En fin, para hacer corta una historia larga, terminamos obteniendo acceso a los destinos de la extraña nave que se había conseguirlo Manaphy… claro, no tuve su consentimiento, pero no lo notaría nunca. No paraba de decir que la próxima parada era la dichosa Isla Encrucijada. Como no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál podría ser el punto de interés más cercano, Flare intervino.

—¿Sabe, señor Kai? El Santuario del Bosque está muy cerca de estas aguas. Probablemente, si seguimos una trayectoria hacia el este alcanzaremos el lugar el día de mañana.—se notaba cierta ansiedad en sus palabras. No pude evitar sentirme impaciente también; en ese lugar, con gran certeza, estaba esperando mi Shaymin. ¡Por supuesto que ese era el lugar que más nos convenía visitar! Y eso que ni siquiera estaba contando a la Placa de la Pradera. Se trataría de un viaje redondo, sin duda alguna.

Saqué información del grupo que implicaba su captura por este grupo de falsos piratas. Por supuesto que ni Roy ni Terry fueron hallados después del "gran apagón" en la plaza del Palacio de la Oscuridad. Todo indicaba que habían sido el tributo perfecto para satisfacer a Phoenix… ojalá estén bien. El pensamiento de que pudieron haber llegado a ser alimento de dragón continuaba molestándome. Y a medida que me lo preguntaba una y otra vez, las dudas continuaban atormentándome: ¿Realmente ésto de la recolección de Placas surtiría efecto? ¿Dónde estaba el susodicho Arceus? ¿Por qué fuimos atraídos a este mundo y qué clase secretos se esconden en su faz? ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de Phoenix… cuál era su verdadera naturaleza? ¿La respuesta se encontraría en su pasado, con su amo y su amante? ¿Cómo fue que Mew y Celebi acabaron en el Palacio de Phoenix? ¿Estaría Team Ultima metido en ésto también, recolectando Placas para impedir nuestra última manera de acabar con ésto? ¿Quién era ese hombre detrás de la máscara de plata… de verdad es la cabeza de Team Ultima y todas sus fechorías? Y más importante aún… ¿lograríamos completar esta misión?

¡Vaya, cuántas preocupaciones! Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Lo mejor sería reposar un poco. La ruta había sido desviada hacia el este… ojalá Manaphy no se dé cuenta pronto. Bueno, su actitud retraída convertía a este problema en algo menos de qué preocuparse. Por favor, que Shaymin se encuentre en el Santuario… ese motivador pensamiento me hacía olvidar de las nauseas que sufría estando un navío. Por cierto, era curioso pensar que Manaphy navegaba por los salvajes mares a bordo de un barco… ¿Su mayor cualidad no era nadar?

Había una luna llena plateada y brillante, tan grande como no la había visto jamás. Disfrutaba bastante, a pesar de mi padecimiento, del sonido de la marea y el aroma salado. Era un océano majestuoso, sin fronteras ni límites. Sus aguas ondeaban bajo la oscuridad, mas las pequeñas estrellas centelleantes mostraban esperanza. O al menos así lo vi yo. Estaba seguro de que en una de esas estrellas en la lejanía se encontraba nuestro verdadero mundo, nuestro hogar. Lo único que quería era acabar con todo ésto ya y vivir en paz. Ojalá así sea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Bueno, estoy algo enfermo y ya es muy noche así que no pude extender un poco más esta parte… en fin, hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos


	8. Santuario: Celos

VIII

—Hay que borrar ese recuerdo a como dé lugar. Sabes que tu pequeño amo está bajo nuestro mando y ninguno de los dos puede desobedecer órdenes… ya sabes qué puede pasar si no cooperas…

—No es necesario que lo digas. Sé que debo hacerlo. Haría lo que sea por él…

—Ésa es la actitud. Ahora, ¿por qué no usas tus poderes y nos mandas al lugar en cuestión? Yo me encargaré del resto, no te preocupes.

Phoenix, en su forma de Darkrai, envolvió en sombras a una Celebi y ambos desaparecieron. Fueron transportados a un escenario antiguo, con calles empedradas y barrocas casas que pertenecían a los nobles a los costados. A pesar de ser día, la ciudad estaba desolada. Se escuchaban horridos disparos a la distancia, mas no se podía observar aún ningún signo destructivo. Ambos Pokémon se escabulleron en la mansión más grande de todas, atravesando las paredes con ayuda de los poderes de Phoenix. Adentro se apreciaba toda la actividad que no se percibía en el exterior. Sirvientes de aquí allá, atareados por sus deberes de preparar un gran banquete o limpiar cada rincón de la casa. Era esa mansión, ese hogar tan familiar, pero cuyos misterios del pasado estaban aún por resolverse.

Los infiltrados se camuflaron al volverse invisibles mágicamente y se dirigieron directamente al cuarto superior, evadiendo el vaivén de los criados. En aquella recámara tan brillante como el oro, rodeada de muebles de madera y distintos retratos de personas colgados en paredes opuestas se hallaba un hombre con capa gris. Tarareaba alegre, pero sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo a medida que repasaban su largo cabello rubio, mirándose en el espejo. A su lado, su inseparable compañero Latios le miraba con solemne atención. Parecía estar tan inquieto como su amo.

—¡Qué emoción; hoy es el día! ¡Dios, el tiempo se hace eterno!—guiado por su reflejo, el caballero se ajustó el tabardo con riguroso cuidado, como si cualquier arruga pudiera costarle la vida.—Qué será, qué será… hoy es cuando la vida recompensa todas las buenas acciones. ¡Ánimo, mi Phoenix, que hoy no podemos estar amargados! ¿Qué pensará tu hermana? ¿Qué pensará mi prometida?

Mientras el Phoenix del pasado pintaba una insegura sonrisa, el Phoenix fantasmal estaba pasmado. Tenía un conflicto muy fuerte en su interior. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de atacarse a sí mismo? ¿Qué pasaría con él si algo salía mal en lo que borraba el recuerdo? Nada… ya estaba muerto. Precisamente fue ese día cuando el accidente sucedió… pero había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no podía visualizar con claridad los sucesos. Entonces ya no era necesario hacerlo… ¡No! Había una sombra oscura en su cabeza que le impedía retractarse. Ya estaba allí, ahora estaba obligado a acabar con sus propios recuerdos. El Darkrai pasó a arrojarse a la mente del desprevenido Latios y, con todo el dolor del mundo, arrasó con una parte crucial de su propia mente: su capacidad de retener lo que viviría más tarde. La Celebi no hizo más que observar el proceso en silencio, con cierta lástima.

El dragón azulado parpadeó y viró la cabeza hacia todos lados. No se percató de lo que sucedía. Rápidamente, el Phoenix del futuro fue interrumpido por un Chatot mensajero que irrumpió en la habitación desde la única ventana abierta con estrepitosa alarma

—¡Señor, es el General! ¡El General Von Schengen quiere verlo!—el ave graznó entre cada enunciado. Se veía asustado.

El caballero mostró una expresión malhumorada y dirigió sus manos hacia la empuñadura de su espada que era sostenida por un cinturón.

—Dile que no iré. Dile que no me importa si dejo de formar parte del ejército.

—¡Pero, señor! Es un asunto urgente, ¡urgente!—insistió el Chatot con voz cada vez más aguda y ríspida.

—Dile que no iré. Punto. Ahora vete.—el amo de Phoenix no cedió jamás, por amenazador que se viera su futuro. El General había otorgado toda su confianza a aquél hombre… no perdonaría una desobediencia así. De todas formas, el joven guerrero tenía reservado el tiempo de ese día para la ocasión más especial de su vida: su casamiento. El Chatot se retiró en seguida con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

Además, había algo en lo que nadie se había fijado: el Phoenix fantasmal perdió control sobre su ego del pasado. Era como si una barrera se hubiera cernido en la mente del dragón, imposible de penetrar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no acabaste?—preguntó la Celebi con extrañeza, aún detrás de su invisibilidad.

—No puedo. Es como si se estuviera resistiendo.—susurró el espíritu cambiante.

—Mi amado amo, creo que no debió haber dado esa respuesta—el Latios mostraba enorme consternación. Sabía que algo ocurriría a causa del pasado suceso.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Phoenix! ¡Milena es mucho más importante que cualquier guerra! ¡Más importante que cualquier orden y cualquier empleo! Estoy cautivado por ella y eso es lo que importa.

—¡Apresúrate, Phoenix!—avisó la Celebi por lo bajo a su espectral aliado.—Aquí es cuando sucede…

Hubo un inmenso temblor que sacudió la mansión por completo. En pocos segundos, los cuadros, los muebles y el espejo habían caído, y éste último, roto en mil piezas. El militar había caído al suelo ruidosamente, pero su Latios ileso le ayudó a levantarse.

—¡Qué demo…!—otra sacudida invadió la manzana entera. Se podía escuchar el alboroto que provenía del piso inferior.

—Te dije—continuó la compañera del futuro.—Tu plan se arruinó… otra vez.

—No—respondió el Phoenix con forma de Darkrai mostrando una sonrisa de triunfo—He logrado quitarle una buena parte de la memoria, así que todo salió bien después de todo…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, eh…

El terremoto acrecentó su magnitud, tirando todos los bienes adyacentes, aunque, en valiente acto, el Phoenix del pasado se arrojó hacia su amo para transportarlo a un lugar lejano y seguro, por lo que ambos salieron sin un rasguño. La pareja espía les siguió con la misión de intervenir con el recuerdo. Habían sido órdenes del Jefe.

—¿Phoenix, por qué me trajiste aquí?—su amo se puso de pie para reconocer los alrededores. A su espalda, la mayoría de las casas se habían deshecho debido al siniestro reciente, pero en la parte delantera, donde los cuarteles del General Von Schengen se levantaban, todo permanecía tranquilo. Sobre éstos se erguía una inmensa torre negra… En las alturas navegaba un Ho-Oh, volando hacia el norte, que todos visualizaron en silencio. El soldado se levantó para suspirar con resignación después.—Está bien, tú ganas. Algo sospechoso está pasando, de eso no hay duda. Phoenix, ve con Milena, asegúrate de que esté bien—su amo le indicó la misión más importante a su Pokémon, en quien confiaba ciegamente. Ciertamente, no existía un aliado que mostrara mayor lealtad que su Latios.—Cuídalas, si es necesario, con tu propia vida. Las cosas pueden ponerse pesadas en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Su compañero asintió con toda disposición y se desvaneció en el acto. El caballero corrió en seguida hacia la entrada de los edificios que tenía ante él y se perdió de vista. Las casas de la manzana habían quedado en escombros; ninguna fue tan rígida como para haber resistido el ataque que, seguramente había originado el bando contrario. O tal vez alguien más…

—Hay que seguirlo—propuso la Celebi, pero el otro Phoenix no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es a mí a quien necesitamos seguir, ¿recuerdas?

En cuanto se aparecieron, el ambiente pasó de ser alarmante a escalofriante. El Phoenix disfrazado de Darkrai quedó atónito una vez más, pero fue debido a que no recordaba haber presenciado esa escena jamás… entonces lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo en el pasado había terminado afectándolo, después de todo. Allí estaba un grupo de personas muertas, tendidas en el suelo de madera de aquella casa tan bonita.

—No… ¡No puedo más!—ambos Phoenix coincidieron. El primero, gritando desesperadamente, buscando el paradero de su hermana y de su ama; el segundo, apartando la vista y huyendo hacia el futuro en conjunto con la Celebi que le acompañó.

—¡Mamá!—la pequeña Celebi despertó de lo que pareció una reveladora visión.

—¡Celebi, qué sucede! ¿Estás aceptando al fin que Pink sea tu nueva mamá?—ese era Mew, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su hija. Su nueva pareja le observó con indiferencia, y se abstuvo de dar sus comentarios.

—No, papá. ¡La vi! ¡Era mamá! La vi en un sueño… ¡estaba con el señor Phoenix! El está tramando algo, estoy segura…—Celebi se desplazó rápidamente hacia la ventana de la torre. La habitación en la cima permanecía luminosa como siempre, contrastando notablemente con el cielo, siempre oscuro.—Tenemos que salir de aquí, papá. Tenemos que averiguar en dónde está mamá.

—Uh… eh… creí que ya habías superado esa etapa… además… ¿no crees que es algo precipitado?—Mew retorció su cola, anclándola a la de su silenciosa pareja como signo de afecto. Era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a tomar una decisión sin la aprobación de Pink.—¿Opinas algo, cariño?

—Está mintiendo, querido—murmuró la Mew, lanzando una mirada malévola a la incomprendida Celebi.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Estás mintiendo—repitió el distraído padre.

—¿Qué?—Celebi no podía creer que su padre prefiriera apoyar a esa chica sospechosa que a su propia hija.—¿Cómo puede saber si estoy mintiendo, además?

—Ejem… ¿ya te olvidaste que somos psíquicos y podemos ver las mentiras?—argumentó Mew, regresando al área donde dormía.

—¿Y ya te olvidaste que yo también lo soy y puedo ocultarlas? ¡Pero te digo que no miento, papá! Estoy segura de que vi a mamá…—la niña le dio la espalda a su padre. Por un momento pareció que a éste le funcionó el cerebro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.—Pero si no quieres apoyarme, me iré sola.

Tal como había hecho su madre hace unos momentos en su sueño, se transportó a un lugar lejano sin siquiera esperar algún cambio repentino de decisión por parte de Mew.

—Ya volverá, querido—le consoló Pink con fingido cariño, acostándose de nuevo sobre la almohada del gran Phoenix, cuyo paradero en ese momento era incierto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Santuario, Sexto día)

—Entonces caminas por las calles de Turín y encuentras excelentes maestros de defensa personal para casos como éstos—me contaba Mila Goldwin a modo de explicación por su función con la espada la noche que se enfrentó con Phoenix.—Debo decirte que asistí a clases de esgrima desde que tenía cinco años, _caro _Kai_._

—Sí… yo practiqué kung-fu alguna vez, tú sabes.

—Ejem… ¿me permites?—intervino Marie con evidentes celos, arrastrándome del cuello con sus garras y apartándome al extremo opuesto del camarote. Habló de la forma más discreta posible.—¿Qué haces hablando con la señorita "como pizza todos los días y no engordo"?

—Tranquila, no pasa nada—¿por qué la gente se preocupa por tonterías?—Además, siento que ha estado ocultando algo, ¿sabes? Tengo algo así como un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

—Más te vale—amenazó Marie, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. Parecía usar un antifaz negro… ¡Ah, cómo olvidarlo! ¿Debió ser mejor que yo hubiera compartido la misma suerte? Uhm, no lo sé. Últimamente parezco tener desventaja ante todos. En fin, supongo que las cosas suceden por una razón.

Y sí. Realmente sentía algo sospechoso en Mila Goldwin. Su súbita aparición en el Palacio, esa espada... ¿había llegado de la misma manera que nosotros a este inusual lugar? Tal vez nunca lo sabremos.

—¡Tierra a la vista! ¡_Voualá_, mister Mostaza! Hemos llegado a la Isla Encr… ¿Quién es el responsable de ésto?

Manaphy, por lo visto, apenas se percataba del ligero cambio de curso que establecimos clandestinamente. Probablemente había estado durmiendo o haciendo alguna otra cosa encerrado en su camarote, por ello no había notado la enorme diferencia entre el Santuario del Bosque y su preciosa Isla Encrucijada, donde se abastece de dulces de menta, supongo. Entró como una fiera, lanzándose directo a mi rostro, abofeteándolo con vehemencia.

—¡Manaphy, querido, no le pegues a Kai!—por suerte, Marie estaba a mi lado para auxiliarme en momentos de peligro, como aquél.

Cuando al fin pudo arrancármelo de encima, Manaphy manoteaba al aire, forcejeando para soltarse de su ama y continuar atacándome. Diablos, ¿qué tiene mi rostro que todos lo cogen como el lugar indicado para dar bofetadas?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pequeño engendro del demonio!

—¡Hey, cuidado con esas sucias palabras! Puedes lastimar a alguien.—replicó el diablillo , cruzándose de brazos al ser imposible librarse de su bendita ama.—Tú no entiendes, mister Mostaza, ¿no conoces la importancia del tesoro?—en ese instante conocí el talento de Manaphy de cambiar voces; de una ruda y ríspida a otra suave, digna de un niño inocente. Tosió y tosió, aunque supe de inmediato que sólo fingía.—El tesoro… debo consumirlo, porque si no… ¡me derrito!

De entre los brazos de Marie se deslizó Manaphy bajo un estado líquido total; se formó un charco bajo sus pies y, finalmente, el agua fue absorbida por el suelo de madera para siempre.

—¡Manaphy, háblame! ¡Kai! ¿Qué hiciste?—la chica se arrodilló en la misma zona donde Manaphy desapareció. Estaba alarmada y, al no haber respuesta, se limitó a golpear las tablas que componían el piso, marcando una notable huella.

—¿De verdad te lo creíste?—le dije. Francamente no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que aquello fue actuado; sin embargo, simplemente era ilógico pensar que un Pokémon (que, de por sí, ya era de agua) iba a derretirse por no comer pastillitas de menta. Ciertamente, ese pillo ya se había salido con la suya un par de veces; no obstante, esta ocasión fui más listo que él.—Te prometo que va a regresar. Pero ahora debemos buscar a Shaymin.

A mi novia no le costó mucho sobreponerse de la broma de mal gusto de su Pokémon (quien, por cierto, no sabía cuándo parar); confiaba en mí plenamente. La confianza es un elemento crucial para afrontar problemas juntos, por supuesto, y somos afortunados por ello.

En cubierta esperaba el resto de la tropa que sólo veía a los tres primeros mozos de Manaphy fregando el suelo con trapos que quién sabe dónde consiguieron. Pobres tipos, parece que llegaron tarde el día que repartieron dignidad. Y pensar que en la plaza del Palacio parecían unos sujetos de cuidado. El Gliscor me gruñó para que me moviera de su zona de limpieza. En fin…

—¡Buen día, señor Kai!—saludó Flare con entusiasmo. Aparentemente, haber regresado a su hogar le había puesto de muy buen humor. ¡Ah, sí! Olvidaba que mencionó tener un amo. Un amo humano, evidentemente… ¿Estaría él atrapado en este lugar también, buscando desesperadamente a su Shaymin, como yo?—Es casi seguro que hoy se encontrará con su amigo.

Jain pasó a susurrarle algo en el oído a su compañera y emprendió vuelo, seguramente, para advertir a los habitantes de nuestra llegada. Al menos un pueblo nos daría la bienvenida, ¡qué alivio!

—Eh… Kai. ¿Por qué me está viendo así?—Marie habló con ligera incomodidad. Señalaba a Sagius, con su irreparable mirada feliz.

—Hey, tú. Deja de mirarla así—impulsivamente le di un bofetón al Alakazam. Creo que fue debido a mi necesidad de desquitarme. Él no dejó de mostrar sus rasgos bizarros, aunque se molestó, como era de suponerse. Procedí a disculparme de inmediato y me aparté lo más que pude del psíquico. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no soy capaz de intimidar a nadie así cuando recibo un golpe?

Bajé de un salto a besar las arenas de la nueva isla. Era ese aroma salado y ese clima delicioso de la marina lo que me levantó el ánimo. Me sentía como un auténtico hombre de mar en busca de tesoros y aventuras. Al menos ya tenía algo que agradecerle a Manaphy (eso, cuando haya terminado de hacerse el muerto). ¡Hasta se podía escuchar con claridad, en comparsa con la brisa y el golpear de las olas, el piar de los Wingulls! Estaban por allá, demasiado lejos como para verlos con claridad, pero todo era muy bonito.

En la costa se apreciaban varias formaciones rocosas cubiertas por vegetación todas ellas. La playa estaba extendida hasta el horizonte; hacia el norte como hacia el sur, y hacia el este, una pacífica laguna albergada por las cálidas sombras de la exótica maleza creciente acarreaba sus aguas por medio de un río que conducía hacia el corazón de la isla. De entre los arbustos salió un Treecko con un sombrero hecho con una hoja de palma que, aparentemente, había estado buscándome.

—¿Katchup, verdad?

—Eh… es Ketchum, pero está bien.

—¡Adelante, bienvenidos!—el reptil hizo como que corría en su lugar antes de comenzar su guía.—Vamos, vamos. Hay mucho por hacer.

Con sus brazos indicó que le siguiera. Al ver a otro grupo de Treeckos apareciendo de la misma forma que su compañero supe que no era necesario esperar a los demás. Había suficientes guías como para adentrarse con toda confianza en las profundidades del bosque interno. El pequeño iba más rápido de lo que esperaba, así que aceleré el paso. Ya había un sendero trazado a lado del riachuelo, cercado por ambos lados con bambú. El lugar tenía una pinta tropical y exótica; digna de un destino turístico de prestigio mundial. A medida que avanzábamos nos podíamos encontrar con toda clase de excentricidades: desde un círculo de danza alrededor de un charco de aguas termales perfectamente redondo formado por Ludicolos hasta pedestales de piedra donde los Meganium se paraban a cantar. Pasamos a través de un túnel de hojas en el que te recibían con frutas un trío de Bulbasaurs, extendiendo sus presentes con sus lianas como si fuera algo rutinario.

Eventualmente alcanzamos la parte por la cual la isla entera se llamaba Santuario: donde un risco colosal tiraba sus aguas desde alturas sorprendentes para dar a luz al riachuelo y su laguna. El agua cristalina humeaba por su temperatura, y encima de ésta se posaban figuras hechas con pétalos y hojas diversas. Como si se hubiera tratado de un espectáculo, una docena de Pokémon verdes que no pude identificar salió de los arbustos a los costados para escupir agua en sincronizada sinfonía y regresar de inmediato a sus escondites. Parecía una de esas películas de hadas en las que todos los animalitos de la creación hacían de comparsa, cantando, bailando y contribuyendo al espectáculo visual de alguna otra forma. Por detrás de la cascada se hallaba una entrada con un umbral esculpido que llevaba a la zona interior.

Me condujeron hacia su interior. Era un túnel de piedra iluminado por dos largas hileras de faroles. Enredaderas y raíces se colocaban en toda su extensión, aunque ya estaban secas y frágiles, probablemente debido a la ausencia de rayos solares. El fondo subterráneo mostraba un pedestal vacío y dos caminos alternos. Uno de ellos estaba sellado por un cuadro de piedra color esmeralda con inusuales ideogramas grabados en su superficie.

—Por acá, Ketchum—gritó el Treecko desde la lejanía del túnel abierto. Éste iba inclinado hacia arriba, por lo que terminamos llegando a un claro con un árbol hueco en el centro rodeado por un manantial. Así le gusta vivir a Shaymin, por lo que sé.

Al atravesar el manantial, el árbol hueco era el único obstáculo que quedaba entre mi compañero y yo. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarnos? Quién sabe. Ojalá no haya sido demasiado tarde como para haber logrado un cambio de opinión en él. Tal como la última vez.

—Herr Shaymin, sus visitas.—sin más por decir, el Treecko guía se esfumó, dando animados saltos para terminar perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque. Casi de inmediato apareció el resto del grupo por la misma entrada.

—¡Kai, este lugar es sensacional!—Marie corrió a abrazarme, como si nos hubieran separado por años. El peso de sus poderosos brazos me hizo tambalear, por cierto.—Sería ideal para tener un picnic, todos juntos, ¿no crees?

—Sí, sí, ya lo creo. Pero éso cuando todo ésto haya terminado, claro.

—Katchup, qué sorpresa tan encantadora.—era la voz de Phoenix. ¿Qué demonios…? Era ese personaje en su forma humana. Sostenía con la mano derecha la Placa de la Pradera mientras se frotaba la nariz con la otra.—Imaginé que buscaban ésto, pero creo que no se podrá…

—¡No es justo! ¿No se suponía que ésto era una prueba? ¿No se suponía que estabas seguro de que era yo un incompetente? Si de verdad pensaras eso me darías la oportunidad de ganármela.

—¡Ah, no! No, no, no. Creo que es su querido anfitrión quien no quiere cederla. ¿Por qué no le preguntan en persona?—Phoenix se volteó hacia el interior del árbol, donde se alcanzaban a ver montañas de flores.—Ya saben que no me gusta jugar sucio… al menos, no tan sucio.

—Kai, te estaba esperando—era Shaymin, acercándose a la entrada con paso flojo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?

—Hm… Qué raro que lo preguntes. He estado solo… muy solo.—había un residuo de odio en su voz. ¿Ahora quién le había lavado el cerebro? La respuesta no podía ser más obvia.

—Kai, veo algo raro en el aura de Shaymin—me susurró al oído Marie.—Es la silueta de alguien… como un hombre.

¿Eh? No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que aquello podía significar, pero, evidentemente, algo extraño sucedía con mi Pokémon.

—¿Y a qué has venido? ¿A robarme el tesoro del pueblo? ¿A llevarme de nuevo contigo para hacerme creer que le importo a alguien?

—¡Bah! No seas emo…

—¿Lo ves? ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo bueno por él?—intervino Phoenix con los brazos cruzados, recargándose en el grueso tronco del árbol mientras jugueteaba desinteresadamente con la tablilla verde.

—¡Ja! Si te contara la cantidad de cosas que he hecho por él no terminaríamos.

—¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que quiero quedarme aquí?—replicó Shaymin molesto. Solamente me miraba a mí, directamente al rostro.

—¿Otra vez? Está bien. Si eso quieres no soy nadie para detenerte.—podía hacer uso de la famosa psicología inversa en ese instante. Sabía que, al final, se arrepentiría. Quién sabe qué lo había hecho enojar tanto; sin embargo, de alguna forma ya me esperaba algo así. Shaymin solía ponerse muy sentimental cuando nos separaban (aunque eso sólo ha ocurrido un par de veces, en realidad).—Y sí. Hemos venido a quitarte el tesoro del pueblo, como le llamas.

—¿Ah, sí?—el Pokémon se enojó más y me lanzó una mirada asesina. ¡Guau! Nunca había hecho algo similar antes.—Pues que así sea; primero has de alcanzarme. Si puedes…

Emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo azul, levantando una ráfaga de viento en el suelo. Nadie se movió. Sabía que Phoenix no daría ni de broma el tesoro que habíamos venido a buscar a menos que tuviéramos una buena excusa, como haber cumplido el reto propuesto por el líder de esa área. De pronto vi a la otra Shaymin volar tras de él. Flare aceptaba el reto de Shaymin por su propia iniciativa. ¿Se conocían?

Como se creó un silencio espectral, la sorprendida voz de Shaymin fue audible. No había llegado a una distancia considerable, de cualquier modo.

—¿Fla.. Flare? ¿Qué… qué haces de su lado?—el macho se detuvo en pleno vuelo como si se hubiera golpeado con una pared invisible.

—¿Nos conocemos?—preguntó Flare con extrañeza. Lo hizo con la suficiente inseguridad como para hacernos creer a todos que, realmente, no se conocían… ¿Entonces cómo le había hecho mi compañero para conocer su nombre?—Herr Shaymin, yo también soy líder de un pueblo, así que creo que esto no es necesario. Hay que hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Quizá fueron sus encantos femeninos los que dejaron a Shaymin en trance. Parecía repasar en su mente, buscando un recuerdo. Finalmente, fue convencido, aunque de una manera extraña. Se dejó caer. Así, concretamente. Los veinte metros que le separaban del fresco pasto del suelo se acortaron en un santiamén, aunque logré capturarlo sano y salvo. Había algo sospechoso en esta situación. Shaymin temblaba con los ojos cerrados, como temeroso de algo.

—Calma, Shaymin. No ha pasado nada.

—Flare, me has traicionado.—musitó él. ¿A qué se refería?

—Señor Kai, ¿esta todo bien? No creí que eso sucedería—aseguró Flare, alarmada por la anterior situación. Pareció preocuparse unos momentos por mi Shaymin, recuperando su postura al ver que no hubo ningún daño.—Herr Shaymin, no era mi intención.

—Me conoces. Tú me conoces. ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué me ignoran todos, eh?—sí; mi Pokémon estaba inconsolable. Se le pasaría pronto. Apenas abrió sus ojos azules para enfocarse en Shaymin. Su mirada era fría y severa; se fijó en Flare y nada más en Flare. A pesar de mi incertidumbre y de la mirada nerviosa que ella le devolvió, él no se dispuso a ceder. Basto con que la hembra saliera de su campo visual para que sus blancos párpados volvieran a cerrarse. Aún le tenía en brazos, al parecer necesitaba algo de apoyo. Todos necesitan apoyo cuando una chica te rechaza, aunque esto no haya pasado "oficialmente".

—Mister Mostaza, ¡esta isla tenía tesoro después de todo!—Manaphy apareció de la nada. Por lo que supe, pudo haberse materializado ante nosotros hace unos segundos. Encerraba un baúl gigante en una esfera de agua que hacia flotar sin ningún trabajo.—Arrodíllense ante los dulces de menta.

—¿Eh… cómo?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Dónde?

—Fácil; después de derretirme, me aburrí y decidí bajar de mi amada nave en busca de provisiones. Ellas no se buscan solas, ya ves. Explorando, hace unos minutos y en la cueva que está detrás de la cascada, una piedra súper gigante estaba ocultando un túnel, así que me fui por el otro camino. Por cierto, allí me encontré con una de esas psíquicas… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Celebi? Huyó antes de que pudiera hablarle siquiera… sólo pensaba en que un lugar sin dulces de menta es muy aburrido, pero cuando volteé… ¡allí estaba! ¡Un cofre repleto de mentas inglesas solo para mí!

Mientras Manaphy parecía pasársela de lo lindo, una serie de reacciones fueron desencadenadas con su intromisión. Phoenix se inmutó más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado; Shaymin abrió los ojos de golpe, Flare parecía sorprendida y el resto no teníamos la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Te refieres a mí, Manaphy?—era la pequeña Celebi. Tenía un aspecto cansado y tenía marcas de golpes en todo el cuerpo. Apenas podía mantenerse en el aire, pues respiraba irregularmente.

—¡Ajá… quiero decir, no!—a estas instancias muy pocas cosas tenían sentido. ¿Qué hacía Celebi en este lugar también? Su apariencia no indicaba, precisamente, que hubiera estado todo este tiempo en un parque de diversiones.—Eran diferente, supongo…

—¿Supones? Ésta es la única Celebi en todo este mundo—aseguró Phoenix, parándose frente al capitán pirata.—Te lo puedo asegurar por la Placa que le regalaste a este grupo de humanos.

—¿Y tú qué eres, mister Phoenix? ¿Una mutación de algo?—se burló Manaphy sin tener la más vaga idea de las consecuencias que acarrearía su insolencia.

—¿Dónde están tus modales, pequeño irreverente?—La figura humana del amo de Phoenix desapareció en el acto, transformándose en la de un Rayquaza, cuya longitud abarcaba casi todo el espacio del claro, rebasando la altitud del árbol central. Rugió con furia. ¿No era algo exagerado atacarlo así por el simple hecho de haberle hablado mal? ¿O tenía otra razón para hacerlo? ¿Y si quería atacarnos a nosotros también? Sí, iba a hacerlo. Su aliento nos movió de nuestro lugar. Shaymin se levantó y, junto con Flare, se prepararon para defendernos. ¿No lo había dicho? Ese enojo extraño se le había pasado rápido… pero las apariencias engañan.

En seguida, Shaymin lanzó su mejor Rayo Solar en contra de Flare, tomándola por sorpresa, rechazándola contra el duro tronco de su casa.

—¡Shaymin! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¡Señor Shaymin! ¡Señor Phoenix! Deténganse, por favor—gritó Celebi con el aire que le sobraba. Pronto, se vio obligada a reposar a pies del árbol.

—Yo me encargo de ésto—se ofreció Rick, quien no había tenido mucha actividad. Nos pidió que tomáramos refugio… no obstante, no podíamos dejarlo para combatir a Phoenix y Shaymin él solo.

—¡Alto! Esto no es necesario—ésta fue Mila Goldwin, sosteniendo con seguridad la espada que portaba desde hace poco. Phoenix se había preparado para exhalar su Híper Rayo; no obstante, algo sin precedentes ocurrió como resultado: detuvo su ataque de inmediato. ¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?

Observé con atención la escena, aunque algo llamó más mi atención. La Placa de la Pradera no tenía guardián en ese momento. Era el momento para ser oportunista: hacerse con el tesoro… y lo logré. Nadie lo notó ante la calma y el silencio de la acción congelada. Sólo Rick permanecía con los brazos levantados, en posición defensiva, a un lado de Mila y Celebi yacía debajo del árbol, descansando. Manaphy se había ocultado entre las aguas del manantial, lo cual había sido el escondite perfecto hasta ese instante, cuando emergió para conocer la causa de la demora del ataque.

En el cielo, encima de la excesiva longitud del Rayquaza sobrevolaba un ave de fuego cuya imagen se había quedado grabada en la mente de todos: Ho-Oh. Como si se tratara de una amenaza peor que nosotros, Phoenix se esfumó en el aire mismo, provocando también que Shaymin bajara rápidamente.

Esto indicaba que las cosas aquí se habían arreglado; sin embargo, había surgido un problema peor en otro lugar. Cuando volteé me vi solo con un trío de Pokémon. El resto se había regresado al barco para huir lo más pronto posible.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de hablar con la verdad—suspiró Flare, acercándose a Celebi para curarle con sus poderes y terminó por colocarse a un lado de Shaymin.—Soy la líder del pueblo que vive entre las nubes. El gran Phoenix nos confió a todos una misión confidencial y muy importante… debemos proteger el huevo de Arceus.

Hablaba avergonzada. Todo se había vuelto claro rápidamente. Aquélla vez que la encontramos junto con Jain estaban heridos y débiles, pues acababan de perder una pelea muy importante. Habían fallado en su misión de proteger al gran guardián de su dimensión… nada más y nada menos que contra Team Ultima. ¿Había llegado el final? ¿Lo sabían todo desde el principio? ¿Para qué nos dedicamos entonces a recolectar estas Placas inservibles? ¿Se habían ido en vano los sacrificios de Roy y Terry? Supe que ya nada tenía caso. Había que esperar el gran cataclismo y nada más. Nuestra última esperanza se había muerto como una la endeble llama de una vela ante el vendaval que entraba por la ventana, se había resistido todo este tiempo a extinguirse, mas la resistencia tenía que llegar a un fin, tarde o temprano. ¿Eso era todo?

En el cielo se apreció la sombra de otra ave. Era Jain, aminorando su altura y velocidad en cuanto divisó a su compañera.

—Todo marcha bien, Flare—afirmó con gentil sonrisa, posando sus negras alas sobre la Shaymin.

—¿Qué puede marchar bien a estas instancias?—o ni Flare ni Jain estaban conscientes del terrible peligro al que estábamos sometidos en estos momentos o, realmente, las cosas marchaban bien.

—Ahora mismo comienza la operación Recuperar.

Shaymin hizo como que le interesaba la conversación, aunque, probablemente, no entendía ni pío. Levantó la vista; al parecer, el Honchkrow le dio celos. O, al menos, eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Después echó un rápido vistazo a mi brazo, donde cargaba con una pieza de piedra color verde. Ahora teníamos dos; Team Ultima… ¿quién sabe?

Cuando pensaba en las Placas de Arceus, sólo podía pensar en otra cosa: ¿para qué sirven, finalmente? Después de todo, parece que, al fin, esa duda estaba por disiparse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Hey, ¿qué tal? En este capítulo es cuando el lector debe empezar a hacer conexiones. Por ahora, parece que ya hay suficientes pistas como para intentar intuir qué es lo que sucede… ¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? Todavía no es posible hacer conjeturas. Mejor me dedicaré a terminar este cuento de una buena vez por todas…

Hasta la vista.


	9. Torres: Milagro

IX

(Montañas, Primer día)

¡Demonios! Mi cabeza me duele mucho… Un momento, sólo basta con repetir varias veces: "soy un macho, soy un macho" y listo, todo el dolor se va. Me siento chistoso últimamente… ¿qué será? Debo ser algo así como un sonámbulo. ¡Yeah! Siempre he querido ser uno; como los que salen en los dibujos animados y atraviesan un peligrosísimo campo de construcción sin haber sufrido un solo rasguño. Creo que ser sonámbulo es igual a ser invulnerable. Uhm… qué noche tan bonita. Hasta me dan ganas de dormirme… espera, ¿qué no estaba dormido ya? ¿O puede uno dormir y soñar que se vuelve a dormir? Eso me recuerda a un poema que escribió la otra vez la profesora de arte… ¿cómo iba? _Sueño que sueñas que soñamos juntos_… algo así. La verdad es que nunca entendí lo que significaba pero la cuestión es que suena bien _pro._

Y hablando de textos, hace unos segundos encontré una carta toda rara. Y a "muy rara" me refiero a _muy, muy rara_… estaba incompleta, creo. Decía toda clase de cosas raras y sin sentido:

"-en el que el accidente ocurrió. Ese altar era el único que pudo salvar al mundo de la ambición del amo y de su jefe. ¿Sabes? Acabo de descubrir que esa piedra azul cambia a verde cuando está lista para conceder un deseo. La pregunta es… ¿cómo haces que se haga verde? ¿Tendría que ver con nuestro sacrificio? Dicen que en esa piedra se encierra el poder máximo. Y no me había dado cuenta sino hasta hace poco… esa piedra ha vuelto, como si estuviera dispuesta a espantarnos…

-Últimamente, estoy empezando a creer que quizá el amo no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. De todos modos, él terminó perdiéndolo todo: su prometida, sus amigos y su vida. Me parece que pude haber hecho algo por él… si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte y no me hubiera desvanecido. Pero ya lo pasado, pasado. Cuídate mucho"

Por supuesto que me cuidaré mucho. Y si esa piedra encierra el poder máximo… ¡entonces hay que encontrarla! Sólo espero toparme con alguien conocido por aquí. Escuché que explorar solo en sueños es malo para la salud… A menos que éste no sea un sueño, sino algo peor… ¡una pesadilla!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Torres, Séptimo día)

¡Entonces el Arceus del que tanto se hablaba aparecía al fin! Tal vez no fue como me lo imaginé… como el primer Arceus que conocí. Bueno, en realidad no lo conocí. Sólo escuché su voz. ¿Pero un huevo? Eso era nuevo… bueno, no. Pero, ¿qué aquel Arceus no había creado esa dimensión? ¿Qué hacía encerrado en un huevo? Y si Team Ultima había vencido a Flare y a sus aves… ¿por qué no habrán hecho que el Arceus "naciera" ya (si es que se puede decir así)? ¿O sólo saldrá de su coraza bajo ciertas condiciones? ¿Serían las Placas esas condiciones?

—Sí, aquel Arceus creó esta dimensión después de haber escapado del mundo de donde venimos.—explicó Flare, posándose en el ápice del mástil, ignorando a toda costa las malas miradas de mi Shaymin.—No estoy muy segura de por qué había escapado. Sé que un Arceus es inmortal, pero si es gravemente herido se protege en un huevo y, generalmente, escapa a una nueva dimensión que él mismo crea para evitar que los atacantes le persigan. Es todo un poco más simple de lo que parece. Dicen que ese Arceus sólo sale del escudo cuando su mundo es amenazado terriblemente…

—Pues creo que ya debería estarse rompiendo ese cascarón, ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero un Arceus sin sus Placas es totalmente indefenso. Sus poderes se maximizan una vez que los tesoros de cada pueblo se colocan alrededor del huevo. Es algo así como un ritual.

Vaya, esa Shaymin sí que conocía cada aspecto de lo que cuidaba hasta hace unos días. Si ese huevo era sólo un escudo, me imagino que Team Ultima debe estar pasando un mal tiempo intentando penetrarlo. Eso quiere decir que lo bueno apenas empieza. Dos Placas en nuestra nave representaban un número ridículamente bajo para esta etapa. Debimos haber tenido cuatro al menos, pero ese maldito Phoenix sólo ha intervenido para mal. ¿Hasta cuándo se detendrá? ¿Qué es lo que busca realmente? ¿Por qué está en contra de que impidamos el genocidio que planea Team Ultima? ¿O acaso no sabe de aquéllo?

Y hablando del fin del mundo, una barco pirata que vuela no es algo que se ve todos los días, a menos que sea el apocalipsis, eh. O que se conozca al "ingenioso capitán Manaphy". Ese malandrín no ha hecho más que nadar en pastillas de menta todo el día. Pero, ¡ah, qué vista…! Bueno, quise decir: ¡Argh, qué vista!

Estábamos en un vacío azul atestado de figuras rechonchas de agua condensada. Volábamos tan alto que al sol ya no le ocultaba nube alguna. El navío surcaba el océano de nubes como si se tratara de un barquito de papel en la tina. Se podía alargar la mano para tocar las blancas y dispersas figuras y sentir la humedad del cielo en el rostro cada vez que debíamos atravesar alguna. Era un viento muy bravo, por cierto. En una de ésas casi pierdo para siempre mis gafas oscuras de marca; un lujo que no me puedo dar. También descubrí que estar expuesto a bajar temperaturas bajo una velocidad exorbitante podía ser letal para el líquido cuerpo de Manaphy; al menos así justificó su oportunidad de quedarse en su camarote para tragarse su preciosísimo tesoro. Una excusa similar dio Marie, aunque sólo bastaba confesar que se le tenía miedo a las alturas, ¿no?

Flare, Shaymin y yo éramos los únicos que no teníamos miedo a las alturas, ni nuestros cuerpos no líquidos podían sufrir daños. Era una sensación inigualable; hubiera estado dispuesto a pagar por repetir la experiencia, en serio. Observar la aparición de una civilización rodeada de torres que se elevaban a un punto aún mayor, el cúmulo de nubes en el inferior, el viento acariciándome, respirar el aire fresco y puro… todo ello era fascinante.

Claro que las cosas dejaron de serlo cuando la nueva aparición de Ho-Oh provocó que estrepitosos disparos fueran arrojados desde las alturas. El ave de fuego, aún siendo gigantesca, esquivó los cañonazos y las piedras con sólo virar a la izquierda. Aleteó con fuerza y una onda de fuego abrasó una de las torres que no tardó en derrumbarse y caer al vacío. De éste emanaron cientos de aves que volaron rápidamente hacia la torre más cercana, donde se prepararían para atacar una vez más. Ya había comenzado la acción, ¡por todos los santos!

Ho-Oh rodeó la nube que sostenía al sofisticado aviar y se hundió en ésta. Fue el momento adecuado para desembarcar. Jain sobrevolaba la ciudad de piedras marrones y frágiles seguido por una parvada de Murkrows, todos ellos portando cazuelas de acero como cascos. La parte poblada, al parecer, reposaba en la cima de cada torre, donde cada encargado les asignaba una tarea a sus soldados. Curioso… parecía tratarse de un pueblo adiestrado en las maneras militares. Era la fuerza aérea del mundo. Pude oír con claridad el zumbido de una parvada de Fearows pasando tan rápido como misiles sobre el hombro. Centímetros menos de separación hubieran bastado para matarme, seguro. Oficialmente, nos encontrábamos en una zona de combate muy peligrosa; sus habitantes estando muy atareados en su intento de defender sus murallas y expulsar a Team Ultima, a quienes les bastaba con Ho-Oh para atacar.

Sin más por decir, Flare se soltó a volar hasta quedar junto a Jain. De inmediato, un grupo considerable de bombarderos de todas las especies, cargando esferas metálicas y rocas, se reportaron para escuchar a su líder. A pesar de contar con terribles debilidades ante sus subordinados, la Shaymin era todo un símbolo para las aves. Le escuchaban con atención y le siguieron a donde sea que fuera, dejándonos en la seguridad del suelo, junto a nuestro navío volador.

Esas alas que parecían vivas eran las responsables de traernos hasta la acción. Marie bajó de la cubierta de un solo salto sólo para venir a abrazarme. Vaya, qué bonito gesto. El resto descendió por medio de las escaleras de soga. Rick se lamentó por no poder ser de ayuda alguna y se dedicó a charlar con Sagius, quien ya no había sido de mucha utilidad estos días. Mila estaba impresionada con la visión de las torres. Poder caminar sobre las nubes también era razón suficiente para fascinarse, aunque yo no lo había notado hasta ahora. Finalmente, Manaphy, con una docena de mentitas entre brazos, se dignó a bajar. Se alejó lo más que pudo de Marie (de quien no había por qué preocuparse, pues se hallaba anclada a mi cuello, lo cual ya no era tan bonito que digamos) y volteó hacia el suelo sin dejar de consumir sus dulces, como si se tratara de una película de acción intrigante. Realmente, desde aquel punto, no había mucho qué ver; las paredes altísimas impedían la visión de la mayor parte de los movimientos aéreos. Parecíamos estar encerrados por aquellos muros. En fin, apenas había reparado en la ausencia de Shaymin… ¿dónde se había metido?

Sin dar explicación alguna, me moví por el único camino blanco y esponjoso que los edificios permitían seguir, soltándome de mi querida. Era difícil caminar con los pies hundiéndose en el territorio inestable, mas eso no fue impedimento para llegar a la plaza principal que mostraba una fuente de piedra del tamaño de un parque. El agua, en finísimas gotas, estaba desperdigada por el aire, como si estuviera lloviendo. La luz del sol, que entraba por el espacio que dejaban dos de las torres, formaba un pequeño arco iris en el área del tazón que escupía lluvia. En el aire se veía la gran ave de fuego ganando y perdiendo altura de acuerdo a las aproximaciones de la fuerza aérea. Las piedras y balas pesadas que dejaban caer aterrizaron a varios cientos de metros de donde yo estaba. Supe que ésta era otra ocasión en la que dependería de mi buena suerte para sobrevivir. Había un punto verde volando alrededor de Ho-Oh, golpeando con As Aéreo una y otra vez, tomando turnos con sus soldados para arrojar sus rocas.

Eran formaciones triangulares de puntos negros pasando una y otra vez a un lado de un punto rojo mucho más grande. Pronto, ese punto rojo extendió sus alas, mostrando una envergadura terroríficamente larga, y envolvió su cuerpo en fuego, extendiendo después la onda y golpeando a todos los que le rodeaban. Las tropas enteras fueron directamente en caída libre con todo y sus municiones, quedando inconscientes en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Sólo quedaba en el cielo el gran punto rojo y un par de puntos verdes. Allí estaba mi Shaymin. Oh, no… ¿cómo pudo haberle pasado por la mente la idea de enfrentarse a Ho-Oh él solo? ¡Quedará incinerado! ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento?

Corrí hacia la siguiente avenida e hice lo más arriesgado que podía realizarse en aquel momento: escalar la torre más cercana. La batalla se llevaba a cabo a una altura equivalente a la de la cima de los edificios… quizá podía ayudar en algo. Después de todo, soy el sujeto más suertudo del planeta. Había huecos, grietas y segmentos de piedra salientes de los cuales podía apoyarme para subir. No me cansaba tanto desde la vez que tuve que aprender a lanzar una Aura Esfera. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón en los brazos, en las sienes y hasta en el estómago. No me ponía tan nervioso desde que me topaba con un Regigigas. Lo mejor era no voltear abajo.

Cuando logré llegar a la cúspide me enteré de lo que ocurrió mientras no prestaba atención. Sólo un Shaymin permanecía en pie, y ése era mi Shaymin. No tuve el valor suficiente como para ponerme de pie dentro de la pequeña circunferencia, por lo que me desplacé a gatas, procurando estar aferrado a la piedra. Justo en ese instante, Ho-Oh exhaló una llamarada feroz que Shaymin evadió sin problemas. Pude notar en su rostro una expresión seria y decidida. Quería demostrar algo; quería demostrar que era capaz de lograr lo imposible. Ho-Oh se preparaba para asestar su Ataque Aéreo cuando Shaymin se apartó hasta una parte imposible de apreciar desde mi punto. Me acerqué con temor a la orilla curva de la torre para ver a mi Pokémon cargando su Híper Rayo. Como movido por un presentimiento, volteó a verme y le saludé con una sonrisa de apoyo. Fue el peor error que pudimos haber cometido.

En su distracción, el agudo pico de Ho-Oh se movió de forma fugaz y mortal; fue imposible verlo atravesar la zona. El potente golpe del ave incandescente apenas rozó a Shaymin, pero eso fue suficiente para noquearlo. Cayó y cayó con insoportable agonía, recordándome la experiencia en el Palacio. No podía ver la caída de mi amigo… desde donde me hallaba podía verse su cara inconsciente y llena de dolor. Había fallado una vez más.

Ho-Oh aleteó con fuerza, elevándose triunfante sobre el punto verde que se había postrado a cientos de metros por debajo. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿De verdad había…? No, no, no. No puedo aceptarlo. Es imposible. No se podía acabar todo así como así. Él estaba enojado con alguien… no, más bien estaba frustrado. Lo comprendía a la perfección. Quiso demostrar su verdadero valor, su fuerza, su avidez por ser el mejor. Sólo una vez lo había externado de semejante manera; cuando perdimos la revancha contra Terry Adams. Ésa vez, el rival era un Articuno, un enemigo muy complicado. Ho-Oh, ahora mismo, parecía un contrincante mucho más formidable, sobre todo por los problemas que había causado en el pasado. Lo intentó y logró sostener una batalla, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¡No podía haber caído para siempre! Entonces, ¿de qué sirvió esa determinación que mostraba, ese coraje y esa frustración que debía sacarse del pecho? ¿No se suponía que todo eso servía para salir adelante, para sobrellevar los problemas? Era una situación parecida a la del paciente enfermo a punto de morir que se resiste a dejar el mundo, pues sus ganas de vivir son desbordantes… ¿Dónde estaban sus ganas de vivir? ¿Deseaba que todo se terminara así?

Quería saltar y dejarme caer con él, ayudarle y reconfortarle. ¿Qué había hecho al subir a esta torre? ¿Distraer al guerrero que peleaba con excelsitud y resultar un elemento perfecto para contribuir con el enemigo? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a bajar ahora?

Al menos una docena de alborotados puntos negros se reunieron alrededor de la inmóvil mancha verde. Un punto similar se acercó a éste, aunque no podía saber con ninguna exactitud lo que sucedía. Ho-Oh huía hacia el este. Desde la cima de la torre se podía ver su destino: una forma ovalada de varios metros de alto que reposaba sobre un pedestal acolchonado. Ése era el huevo de Arceus, el único que podía sacarnos de ésta. ¡Pero ya no podía hacerse nada al respecto! Necesitaba las demás Placas… sólo teníamos dos… ¡Arghhh!

No… todo había acabado. Era el fin. Shaymin había muerto y Team Ultima estaba por hacerse con el control de la única manera de prevenir su propia perdición. Quizá era mejor evitar todo esto y arrojarse… el llanto era irresistible. Forcejeaba contra mis propios sentimientos. Este nudo en la garganta me asfixiaba

—¡SHAYMIN!—tenía que gritar. Tenía que expresar mi último adiós. Los puntos en el nivel inferior se volvieron hacia el cielo, probablemente para verme. No lo puedo creer… podía sentir un zumbido horrible en los oídos; el silencio era impenetrable. Me arrastré e intenté bajar poco a poco. Las manos me temblaban tanto que creí poder caerme en cualquier momento. Nada ocurrió. Apenas bajé y las piernas ni siquiera podían caminar. Se tambalearon y caí. No me había sentido tan mal desde hace once años, cuando ocurrió el incendio…

Tuve escalofríos en cuanto vi a mis amigos fisgonear en la esquina. Veían a Shaymin inerte, petrificado e indefenso, con su rostro triste ya perdido. Flare frotaba las mejillas contra las suyas, sumida en llanto. El gran círculo de aves mantenía la cabeza inclinada, todos quitándose los cascos-cazuelas en signo de respeto. Marie se llevó las garras a la boca, ahogando un grito y dejándose caer de rodillas. Rick y Sagius se movieron ágilmente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para atender a mi amigo. El Alakazam usó su técnica curativa. Esperé los eternos segundos. Rick parecía haber aprendido alguna habilidad restaurativa, la cual empleó en el acto…

Todos estábamos desesperados, y lo peor era que Team Ultima aprovechaba estos momentos de confusión para hacerse con el huevo de Arceus. ¡Ésos desgraciados! ¿Cómo podían ser tan salvajes y oportunistas? Ya eran demasiadas ocasiones. Sus crímenes son imperdonables. ¡No importa quién se esconde detrás de esa máscara de plata, ese hombre merece la pena de muerte!

No hubo reacción alguna de parte de Shaymin. Me acerqué a él como movido por una fuerza fantasmal. Sagius movía sus brazos una y otra vez con la intención de usar Recuperación, mas los resultados no existían. Rick hacía lo mismo sin obtener ninguna clase de respuesta. Tuve que arrodillarme ante mi Shaymin para llorarle a un lado, cosa que jamás había hecho con alguien anteriormente. ¿Por qué las despedidas tenían que ser tan dramáticas, tan detestables, tan insoportables?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté resistirme a la pérdida. Era tan difícil como resistirse al dolor de una herida profunda y sangrante. Sentí los pétalos rojos que le rodeaban el cuello cubierto de pelo blanco y fino, la cabellera botánica en su cabeza… todavía no podía creerlo. Su cuerpo se enfriaba poco a poco. Rápidamente, se hizo un silencio definitivo. Mis oídos ya no zumbaban; sin embargo, no podía escucharse nada, ni siquiera el vaivén del aire. Fueron pasos fuertes lo único audible en el instante. Se acercaron, mas yo seguí sin poder abrir los párpados. Mi mano descansaba sobre la coronilla de la criatura; no obstante, otra mano humana se posó sobre la mía.

Estaba húmeda y muy tibia, aunque demasiado grande para pertenecer a Mila Goldwin, la única humana además de mí, por el momento. Esa mano, esa calidez… la había sentido antes. Era un tacto que había permanecido en mí desde la primera vez que lo percibí, aunque ahora me era imposible reconocer la identidad del propietario. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño, y lo vi. Era un hombre cubierto de ropajes oscuros que portaba una máscara de plata en el rostro. Era el jefe de Team Ultima en vivo y en directo.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un criminal de semejante calibre y; sin embargo, no me sobresalté. Podía percibir su respiración, hasta los latidos de su corazón. Era un ser humano, después de todo. En aquel instante no era ningún villano, ningún criminal, ningún asesino. No tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero inspiraba confianza. Apretujó mi mano y la apartó de la cabeza de Shaymin para reemplazarla por la suya. El hombre jamás habló, jamás dijo palabra, sólo permaneció callado en lo que palpaba la melena verde de mi Pokémon. Ésta vez me inmuté en demasía: la negra nariz de Shaymin se movió milagrosamente. Olfateaba algo. En un espacio de diez segundos, sus párpados blancos se elevaron perezosamente dirigirme su mirada azul. ¿Estaba acaso alucinando?

El hombre enmascarado levantó la palma para envolverla de nuevo en un guante negro de piel. Se levantó dejando boquiabiertos a mis amigos y a las tropas de la ciudad que se habían reunido. ¡Shaymin había revivido! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿CÓMO? ¿Qué demonios significaba ésto?

El jefe de Team Ultima retrocedió unos pasos, se ajustó la máscara y, finalmente, antes de que nadie pudiera alcanzarle, Ho-Oh pasó a llevárselo en una ráfaga invisible. El ave pasó a un par de metros sobre nuestras cabezas para después elevarse cada vez más y perderse detrás de las torres altísimas.

—¿Están todos bien?—fueron las palabras de Jain el Honchkrow, el primero en recuperarse del impresionante suceso.

Yo estaba petrificado, escarbando en los rincones más sucios de mi memoria, en busca de la persona que acababa de lograr lo imposible. ¡Estaba completamente seguro de que había conocido a ese hombre mucho antes de que todo ésto sucediera! ¿Dónde? ¿Hace cuánto, exactamente? Esa podía ser la respuesta del siglo; sin embargo, mi mente continuaba bloqueada. Me fue imposible concentrarme… la alegría de haber recuperado a Shaymin de inmediato era imposible de sobrellevar.

El huevo de Arceus estaba intacto. Al parecer, Team Ultima se percató de que era imposible hacerlo eclosionar sin las Placas. Y hablando de Placas, una de ellas, la Placa Aérea, fue obsequiada con mucho cariño a Shaymin, de parte de Flare. Mi Shaymin no entendía lo que ocurría; por qué estábamos todos tan sentimentales… bueno, creo que a mí me ocurrió lo mismo. No estaba consciente de lo que ocurrió después de haber… muerto. Todo ese tiempo me había dedicado a tocar la guitarra y pretender que jugábamos al póker. Y de ahí salía la duda más intrigante de todas: ¿sabía Shaymin jugar al póker?

Probablemente, no. Ningún Pokémon sabía jugarlo, aunque quizá le enseñaré a mi fiel compañero uno de estos días, cuando todos los misterios se hayan resuelto definitivamente y todo esté mucho más tranquilo. Por supuesto, todo se había vuelto inexplicable y confuso, pero debe haber una explicación para todo. Ya llegará el tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTA: Bien, creo que, a medida que avanzo, algunos elementos de la historia nacen de pronto sin que los hubiera planeado jamás pero que resultan encajar como anillo al dedo. Éste capítulo es uno de esos elementos cuyas ideas me llegaron a la mente hace unos minutos y que terminará dando un tremendo sentido al final. Saludos.


End file.
